Familiar of Zero: Saito the Scientist
by DewElr
Summary: I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE SOME CHANGES. THIS INCLUDE THAT SAITO PARENTS WILL NOT OPENING A PORTAL TO HALKEGENIA INSTEAD I WANNA FOCUS WIHT A TECH REVOLUTION What if Saito was a scientist with an IQ of 500. With his prescense in Halkgenia, he attempts to modernized Tristian. WARNING: SAITO WILL BE SCIENTIFIC OP!
1. Chapter 1: Saito's Summon

It's the year 2195. Earth is in Golden Age of Space Colonization. They colonized most of the planets including the Moon, Venus, and Mars. Mars is set up for a Terraforming project alongside with Venus. Satio on the other hand, focusing on Nanotechnology to truly revolutionized the world. This type of Nanotechnology will be used for construction workers, architects, and many others. In the year 2050, the first fully programmed AI was completed. The AI also known as Artificial Intelligence was first meant to serve military missions, but now they are used for personal use. Satio on the other hand build his own AI in his PDA, and some data pads for testing. Life was great especially for Satio until one thing will change his life.

(NEXT SCENE)

In another planet, a pink hair girl with a wand was ready to cast her spell to summon a great, majestic, powerful familiar. She began with the spell

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, heed my summoning! Give me the most wise, powerful, and beautiful Familiar a Master can ask for, and bring forth my Familiar"

After summoning, an explosion just happen to appear. As always Every time she tries to do magic, it is nothing but explosion and destruction, but this time, she did summon something, and it no other than a human boy with spiky black hair, He was wearing his usual outfit a turtle neck jacket with blue and white on it, and wearing jeans. Satio Hiraga, 25 year old scientist, cosmologist, and the CEO of Hiraga Corporation. Satio got up to his feet and looked around. Seeing people in weird looking outfits, and hair. Well the hair color doesn't surprise him.

Louise looked at Satio with utter disappointment.

"This is my wise, powerful, and beautiful Familar?" she said to herself. She then went up to Professor Colbert. "This has to be a mistake, Professor, may I try that summoning spell agian"

"I'm afraid not. The summoning ritual is a sacred. It affects the mages entire life! Doing the second time would be a desecration of the ceremony itself. Like or not, he has been decided as your familiar." Colbert said

At the ground Satio was listening to their conversation, realizing that these speaking are speaking French. He then reached into his bag, and took out his PDA. The PDA took a little damaged due to the explosion. Satio then quickly double tapped the PDA. The PDA reads,

"EMERGENCY MODE ON! REBOOTING"

"Come on turn on!" he said in a worried look. The PDA then turned on his A.I named Mari. "Mari are you ok?" he asked

"I'm fine Satio! Thank you!"

"Mari, I need you to do a Universal Translation please?" he requested

"Sure thing, I will now give out a Universal Translation!...Translation complete!"

Satio can now understand Louise and Colbert saying what they are saying. Satio then went up to Colbert and asked him. "Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on here!" he asked

"Well firstly, I am Professor Jean Colbert. I am one of the professors of this Academy." he said

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor! My name is Satio Taylor. He said in his thick British/Albion accent. So Professor, how did I get here?" he asked

"Well you were summoned by one of my students named Louise Vallièr e. She summoned you as her Familiar." he said

"A Familiar, what is that?" he asked

"Well, you see, a familiar is a creature that makes a contract with a mage as a servant. The familiar is usually summoned by a spell, after which a contract is made. Once contracted, runes are magically engraved on the familiar." Colbert explained

"Hm, and is there a possible way I can get back?" he asked

"I'm sorry! I'm afraid that's impossible!" he said

Satio doesn't want to become familiar, then again, if he can't find a place to get back to his world, he doesn't have a choice but to become her Familiar. "Fine, continue the ritual!" he said.

Louise takes her wand inside her robes and pointed it into Saito's head. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. In the name of the five elements of the Pentagon; bless this being and make him my familiar! Finally she did something that really surprised Saito. She kissed on full mouth.

Saito was so confused but at the same time, he felt a warm feeling. Her lips were soft as a baby skin. A hint of strawberry taste to kiss. Finally the ritual ended with Saito feeling pain.

"AHHH! What the hell is this! This burn is killing me! This is not part of the contract" Saito screamed while holding his left hand in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Enough with your whining. It's just the runes being inscribed so it can understand your my familiar for the world." Louise answered

SCENE

It was late at night. Louise and her Familiar was at her dorm. On the way up, Louise was rambling about how her Familiar was useless.

"Useless commoner!" she said

Satio took it as an insult, but he let it slide!

All the while, Louise took off her clothes and threw it towards Satio.

"Familiar, I need you to do my laundry!" she said

Satio didn't seem to have anything to do at the moment, and he has done his own laundry so might as well do it, just to pass some time!

"Ok, so where is your washing machine?" he asked

"Washing Machine? What's that?" Louise asked in confusion

A box that runs on power and it cleans clothes!" he said

"I don't know what are you talking about, we only use washboards and soap" Louise said

"I knew! I just knew it!"

Before then, Saito was judging by the way the buildings were constructed including the clothes they are wearing. Including the weapons he saw. According to his judgement they're seem to be about in between the 1500s or 1600s. They are pre-industrial, no in fact pre-pre-industrial.

"Well I guess I have no choice then!"

Satio took out a device that is flat and square. He pressed a button, revealing a giant sphere that seem to look like a machine. He then proceed to put Louise clothes into it.

"Wow! What is that!" Louise asked

"This…...is a MK II Attire Cleanser. I made it myself.!" he said. I'll tell you how it works.

Using the power of gravity, nanotechnology. I designed this device to be mobile laundry, and using anti-gravity technology with the help of nano, of course. As a result. I came with this. This laundry can only last about 5 minutes. So about that time, your clothes will smell nicer and cleaner. After 5 minutes later, laundry was done and dry. He then took it out and folded for Louise.

"Here your's laundry." Satio handed to Louise

As Louise took a hold of it, she could smell how it smells fresh, nice, and new.

"Smells nice huh!" he said as he chuckles.

"Sure dose!" she said as Saito puts away the cleanser.

"Louise right? Well I think you should turn in for the night!" he said

"Sure, so you'll be sleeping here" as she pointed to the straw bed in the bottom.

"Oh ok! But for tonight, i'm going to sleep outside!" he said

"Outside, why?"

"It's a bit stuffy here. besides, I would love to see all the stars and study them" he said

Louise was a bit confused on why would he sleep outside, that doesn't matter though as long as her laundry was done! "Oh yeah, Familiar, I need you to wake me up around 8:00" she said

"Oh ok, well I can't wait you up thought, but I have something that can help you" he said as he reached for his data pad. He setup an alarm clock. It was set to 8:00 AM.

"This what you see here is one of my data pads. THis can do multitasking things. For an example, it can help you wake up."

"Will it?" she asked

Satio nodded.

"Ok I'm going to trust you on this one!" She said as she went to sleep

"Good night Louise" Saito said as he got out of the dorm. "Hmm since I'm not that tired, let's explore this place shall we Mari, as he asked his PDA.

"Sure thing, it's best to get to know everyone in this mysterious alien world. Later you could the constellations in the sky." the AI said

"Good Idea!" he said


	2. Chapter 2: Duel

Saito was looking up the sky seeing the two glowing moons shining into the night. Saito is now fully convinced that he's not in Earth anymore. That didn't seem to bother him.

"Two moons, hmm I guess I'm no longer on earth, but in a different world" he said. In the ground he sees a girl who seems to be wearing a maids outfit. She had black hair and has blue eyes. She was seeming to carry some laundry, as she was carrying, most of the laundry dropped into the floor. Saito went down to help.

"Hey do you need help?" He asked

"Oh no, it's not a big deal" she said

Saito then picked up some of the laundry she was carrying and gave it to her.

"Thank you" she said. "Hey you must be that familiar that Louise summoned" she said

"How did you know" Saito asked

"Everyone is talking about it. Nobles and commoners are talking about it" she said. "My name is Siesta"

"Nice to meet you my name is Saito Hiraga" he said

"Saito Hiraga? Thats a strange name. I never heard of it before" she said

Siesta, and Saito sat down and looked at the stars in the sky. "The sky is beautiful. I like the stars, there are so many of them.

"You are right Siesta.

(Next Scene)

The data pad alarm went off waking up Louise very quickly making her fall off her bed. She was looking at the data pad on how to turn it off. Then Saito grabbed the Data pad and turned it off.

"Good morning sleepy head" he said

"Who...who are you?" she asked

"I was the boy you summoned!" he said

"Oh right, my familiar!" he said

Saito then handed a cup that was filled with fluids. "Here drink this!" he said

"What's this?" she asked "I'm not sick"

"Well while you were sleeping, I did a full body scan of you. I tested some results, and it seems you seem to be lacking of multiVitamins, including Vitamin A, Vitamin B, Potassium, Folate, and Magnesium, but you seem to have a lot of vitamin D.

"Meaning?"

"If you have a lack of Vitamins, you'll get vitamin deficiency anemia which menas you'll be very very sick." he said "Drink it. It's really sweet."

Louise took a drink of the multi-vitamins. Louise indeed like the taste of it

"Taste good, very sweet" she said

Saito nodded.

"So what did you do when I was asleep?" Louise asked

"Hmm i sure did explore this school and its grounds. I also met new people and became friends. One is named Siesta then i met the head chef."

(Flashback)

Saito enters the chef's room where they all make the food. There, he meets Marteu the head chef.

"Saito it's good to meet you" he said

"It's good to meet you as well." Saito said

Saito then was offered the leftovers that the chef gave him. Saito then began chowing down. " this is delicious" he said

"Thanks i do my best to cook" he said

After eating, Saito then went back into the kitchen. He wanted to offer a new recipe for the chefs to cook.

"Hey Marteau, i was thinking of a new recipe from my world" he said

"Oh? What is this new recipie" he asked

Saito took out his PDA, and looked up the recipe for a dish that is so common and popular in his world. Saito then showed them a whatvis seems to be like a flat cake but it has red toppings with a white melted like cheese.

"Thats look delicious, what do you call it?" Marteau asked

"It's called Pizza" he said "I can cook some up right now." He said "i just need some recipes. I just need some bread dough, tomatoes, and cheese"

"Got it" Marteau said as he ordered the other chefs to get the recipes. After getting the recipes, Saito told them what they have to do. Saito told a female chef to flatten the dough into like a pie like crust. Then he ordered a male chef to crush the tomatoes until they are like liquid. Then he ordered another female chef to grind the cheese up. After doing so, a raw pizza is made.

"Ok now let it sit in the oven for 10 to 15 minutes then it should be done" he said

After a brief 10 to 15 minutes they took out the pizza and oh boy it smelled good.

"Wow that smells really good" Marteau said

"It sure dose, now who wants to try it?" He asked.

Everyone grabs a slice, as they bite down the pizza, everyone felt they were in heaven when they tasted the pizza.

"Oh my Brimir, I never tasted anything like this" Marteau Msaid

"This is one of the best dishes I ever ate!" a female chef said.

"Well I'm glad you guys like them" Saito said

(Flashback Ends)

"So you cooked a popular dish from your world, and they said they will be serving it for breakfast?" Louise asked

"Yes!" he said as he drank his protein shake.

"Well, since today is the day of Void, we have no class. Today is Familiar Bonding, but I'm going to get breakfast" Louise said as she changed into her uniform. After finishing, they both head outside. As head outside, they went straight to the mess hall where the nobility ate. Louise turned to Saito.

"Saito, usually familiars wait outside, but since you are different, I'm allowing you to come in" she said

"Sure!" he said

As the two head inside, Louise sat into her chair as he was standing. The female noble next to Saito was being blocked by Saito.

"Excuse me Commoner, you blocking my chair!" she said

"Oh my apologies" as he moved out of the way.

"Saito, you food is down there" Louise said as she pointed to the bread

Saito look down onto the bread. He then did a PDA scan on the bread seeing how old it is. The scan reads that is about a week old, and it contains many bacteria in it. As he finished scanning, he put away the PDA.

"It's ok Louise, I already had breakfast" he said

"Wait when?"

"When I woke you up. When I was drinking this substance, that was my breakfast" he said

"Oh ok!" she said

"So I'm gonna go explore more" Saito said as he walked out

"Saito wait…...urgh, that stupid boy" she said

Outside, Saito looked up into the sky. He checks the time into his PDA. He then asked the AI the local time.

"The Time is currently 08:30 Local Time" A.I Mari said

"Thanks Mari" he said. "Hmm you know, I should do a geography scan of this world. I remember seeing a map somewhere in this castle. For sure one of the nations are named Gallia and Germania are a symbolization of France and Germany. There is Tristian which is so familiar to Belgium. There is Romalia which is im guess is Italy, but it doesn't seem to look like a boot. There is a floating island off the coast of Gallia is called Albion which is probably this world England. Hmm you know Mari I should do it, a geographic scan of this world. Maybe this world has a Japan, also I would love to see America counterpart as well."

"Very well, just grab the cube in your pocket, and it will summon a few drones and it will do a quick scan of this world" the AI said.

Saito took out the cube, and let it drop into the grass. Then it formed into a metal drone. Saito then ordered it to do a geographic scan. Then it did, the drones flew at the speed of sound going at a 767.2 mph. The drones are small sized satellites that can fly at the speed of sound. They are powered by Solar radiation. Using the sun's power, it'll give a long battery life. The drones then disappeared into the sky. Saito then took out his PDA. The drones are now in Low Orbit of the new world he's in. Soon after, Louise comes outside to find Saito in the middle of doing something.

"Hey Fa….I mean Saito! What are you doing?" she asked

"Well, I'm doing a geographic scan of this world. It seems this world geography is very similar to my world" he said. "Here take a look" Saito showed the PDA of the planet in low orbit

"Amazing, so this is the world we live in?" Louise looked in an astonishment

"Yup! Soon one i'm done geographically scanning, it'll show what would the world look like from above"

Soon the drones come back to Saito which made Louise to act all surprising. "What are thoese? Are you a mage?" she asked

"No. These are geographic drones, and no they are not done by magic. It's done by science" he said. You see, these drones have the ability to fly at least 2,000 kilometers, and they are pretty fast compared to a dragon." he said "but look it's done. He then took out his PDA showing only the Halkgenia, and the far east beyond it. Louise saw in an amazement seeing how there is another huge landmass lies beyond Halkegenia.

"Wow there is more land beyond Halkegenia. We're going to have to hire some explorers to the far east." Louise said

"Guiche, I've been hearing rumors that you have been flirting with another girl do ou have anything to explain?" Montmorency asked

"My dear monmon, there is nothing hidden between us" Guiche said

"Ok. I'm going to take your word for it" she said

Later a first year female was looking for Guiche. Saito didn't seem to want to get involved in this Guiche panicked as he saw her.

"My dear Monmon, lets go over here" Guiche said as he got up and dragged Montmorency to hide. As Guiche hides, Saito noticed that something dropped in his cape, revealing seem to be some type of potion. At the same time a noblelady name Katie was calling out to Guiche. Saito ran over to Guiche.

"Excuse me I think you dropped this" he said as he handed the potion over

"Oh uh thanks I guess" Guiche siad

"Guiche where are you? I made you Souffle." she said as she finds Guice alongside with Montmorency.

"Miss, I think the guy you looking for is dating someone already. I guess you have to give your souffle to someone else" he Saito

"WHAT!" Katie got very upset and Montmorecy overheard what she said, the two went up to Guiche and yelled out "LIAR!" and they both slapped him

"Hey you commoner, this is all your fault!" Guiche said out of anger. It's your fault that you made these ladies cry"

"Because of what I did?! Excuse me boy, I wasn't the one who cheated on the girls, this is clearly your fault" Saito said without fear

"No this is all your fault that this happened. I demand that you apologize" Guiche said with a superior tone thinking he was in the right, and knowing that this commoner would obey him.

"I don't think so dude. This is entirely on you so goodbye" he said

Guiche needed this commoner to submit to him or his pride will be ruined, then he had an idea. "if you refuse to apologize than I demand a duel then."

Saito thought it over for a second, Then he thought about, showing that his technology is so superior to magic. "I'll do it let's have a duel" Saito answered with no sign of fear in his voice but instead what sounded like joy.

"I like your confidence, We shall meet in Vestri Court in one hour" he said

"I shall be there, oh just make sure you use that one hour to hide the fact that you cheated on those two girls," he said. It made some of the nobles shocked, but some were laughing. Making Guiche angry.

"What do you think you are doing" shouted a voice from behind Saito. Saito turned around to see with a very angry Louise. "How could you go around accepting duels like that you idiot? Do you know who he is"

"Louise calm down everything is going to be fine." Saito told her in a calm soothing voice to try and calm her down.

"What do you mean by everything is going to be fine? You're going to get yourself killed and anybody else would agree that you don't stand a chance against him. He's a noble and you're just a commoner you have no magic. You even said so yourself." Now Louise's face seemed like a mixture of anger and concern.

"Don't worry about it, I've got a plan to take him down."Saito said trying to put Louise at easy so as not to worry.

"Mr Saito don't do it, what if that mage killed you by accident?" Siesta begged to Saito.

"It's ok Siesta, I have a brilliant plan to get onto his knees" he said

An hour later, a crowd had gathered at the court to witness the duel between the mage and the human familiar/commoner.

"I see you came commoner! You are one brave person he said" Guiche said with confidence

"What are the rules?" he asked

"Rules are simple. We can fight with any means. First one to surrender or unable to fight loses" Guiche stated

"Sounds simple, let's behin" Saito said

Louise then got in the way for a last resort. "Giche stop it duels are forbidden"

"True, but between nobility are forbidden, However duels between nobles and familiars are not" Guiche replied

I am Guiche the Brass so a brass golem a Valkyrie to be precise shall be your opponent." Guiche flicked his wand and a single rose petal fell to the ground in its place emerged a six foot tall Valkyrie emerged in its place with a Blunted spear.

Saito then analyzed it seeing it was made out of brass meaning; "Wow I'm literally fighting a soda can" he said "Bring it on buddy" he said

The brass valkyrie then heads for a strike towards Saito, then out of nowhere Saito open fires a laser rifle causing the Valkyrie to burn to ashes. This really surprised everyone. This commoner just defeated a Golem less than 5 seconds.

"So are we done" Saito asked

"Nope were just getting started" Guiche swung his wand summoning six more Valkyries.

"Whoa this is getting serious," he said He then set the laser rifle to rapid fire as it strikes all six valkyries one at a time. Saito then heads for a strike towards Guiche as he keeps fighting with the golems until. He reaches Guice kicking him in the balls. Guiche fell to the floor feeling all the pain in his croutch.

"Do you surrender?" he asked

"I surrender." he said "how could I lose to such a commoner like you" he said

"What?" he won?" Louise said in a very surprising "My Familiar just beat a nobleman?"

"Technology 1 magic 0" Saito shouted with glee.

(Somewhere In the Tristian/Germanian border)

An Eastasian looking man who seem to be in his early 20's began to enter the border of Tristian. Alongside with traders, and a Kunoichi (female ninja), who seem to have huge breasts. The eastasian guy is named Asahi Suzuki, and his female ninja Ritsu Nakamura.

(Flashback)

"My son, as the prince of the Ito Dynasty, I want you to head to the world, and discover more civilizations, make a new trade route, and make contact with other nations," the Emperor said

"Yes Father. I will. I will make you proud" he said

The emperor then gave Asahi a samurai sword. "Take this sword. As yourself an experienced swordsmanship." He was also provided to wear a samurai outfit.

(Flashback End)

"Well Ritsu, we made it. We head farther West." Throughout the prince journey, they went through the Xu Dynasty which they had a huge population of dragons. Next they went through the Choi Dynasty which is known for its great food, and various creatures. After that, they went through the Chawla Dynasty encountered some exotic species. Then went through many numerous nations with some are barbaric, and some are friendly. Then they met some elves on their way. Finally after a long journey, they reached the Halkegenia continent. They first made contact with the Germanians and established trade route. Finally they reached the Tristian border, hopefully their leader would established a relationship and a trade route.

"Here we go. Let's go Ritsu" he said as he ran with excitement.

WELL THIS TOOK FOREVER. SO SINCE THE SHOW FAMILIAR OF ZERO HASN'T SHOWED ANY SIGNS OF EAST ASIAN PEOPLE, MIGHT AS WELL PUT THIS ONE ONTO MY FANFICTION. THIS KINDA TOOK FOREVER TO MAKE, BUT IF THERE IS ANY IMPROVEMENTS I COULD DO, OR ANY IDEAS I CAN PUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?


	3. Chapter 3: Steam Power and Rail Road

Steam Power and Railroad

Saito won the duel between Guiche and him. After he won, he headed back to Louise dorm to rest. Louise herself was utterly confused. "What on Brimir did I summoned?" she asked herself. "If Saito is not a mage, and confirmed commoner, then what did he do? If he says that this is not the work of magic, then something has to be explained" she thought it over. Louise then went to Saito.

"Hey Familiar, Who are you exactly and where did you come from?" she asked

"I am Saito Hiraga, Scientist, and have an IQ of 500" he said "For sure, I'm not from this world. Where I come from, magic is nothing but a pure myth." Louise was shocked by this revelation.

"WHAT! That's impossible" she said

"Not only that, nobles don't exist, but they did existed one time" he said. Louise was still shocked with this revelation.

"That's impossible. How can your world have not nobles, and without magic? How did you guys go through development without the mages? Without nobles to run the nation?" Louise was horrified what he just said.

"Why..science is the answer to all your problems." Saito said "If your asking why we don't use nobles anymore, well in the past, our ancestors made a thing called revolutions.

"Revolutions?" Louise asked

"The nobles were overthrown, and many were very wise to switch sides, or surrender their titles to the people. And to be honest, good riddance they are are good for nothing greedy, tyrannical, arrogant, and oppressive. They were abusing their power and they were slowing down our progress on cultural evolution.

Louise was quite shocked on what he said. She imagine what would it be like when commoners who raised against their rulers, master. This was something that she never wanted to live and think about.

"Just letting you know Louise, commoners have breaking point, because they are human with feelings. They will probably be a time which they will no longer fear the nobles, and they will rise up against nobles." Saito said as a head warning.

Saito then heads for Colbert office where he is reading some books about the runes on Saito's hand. Then he heard a knock.

"Come in" he said

Saito comes in.

"Oh you must be Louise familiar, Saito?"

"Yes! I would like to know if this school have any vacant rooms?" he requested

"We do but why would you like a vacant room?" he asked

"Well do you have any knowledge of science?" he asked

"why yes, but nobody really had an interest of science because we have magic" he said

"Well what if I can tell you, that I can get the nobles and commoners to learn a little about science? And possible if you can be my partner?" he requestedrequested

"Well this is a surprise! Follow me!" he said after a few minutes, Colbert led Saito to the vacant room. Inside it was a medium sized room which was perfect for Saito.

"This will do" he said as he looked around.

"This used to be a classroom, but we don't have enough money for it to exist anymore" Colbert said.

"I see." Saito then took out a cube. It was glowing neon green to multiple colors like a rainbow. Then he proceeds to drop it. Turning the whole room into a science lab. Colbert was very surprised of what he has witnessed.

"Amazing, you didn't use magic, then in one second you turn this room into a magnificent science room." He said

"Yup. So are you ready for the first thing I wanna teach you?" He asked

"Why not i have time" he said

"Ok" Saito then went through his lab and presented a new type of power that hopefully one will run in Tristian. "Electricity" "Professor Colbert, are your tired with the same old boring candles? Well fear no more. I present to you, electricity. He shows a small steam engine that was the size of a shoe box.

"How does this electricity work?"

"Well, electricity is a flow of electrons. When electrons move from one place to another, they transfer electrical energy from one place to another place. Like for an example, think of marching tiny bugs carrying leaves. Instead of carrying leaves, electrons carry a tiny amount of electric charge. It can travel through something such as copper. Why? Copper have free electrons that are not tightly bonded to their parent atoms. So the things that wont work is rubber and plastic." Saito explained

"Amazing!" Colbert was amazed on how electricity works.

"For starters, were going to use steam as a power source."

"Steam as a power source how?"

"I'll show you"

Hmm first let's get some water. So Saito went to the kitchen and filled it up with water. He said hi to the chiefs and Marteau on the way there. "Well if it isn't "Our Sword" He said

"A sword?" Saito asked as he filled up the water in his pot

"Yes you became the pride of plebeians. After you defeat a snobby noble. So Saito, you are the man we need" he said. After some talks, the pot filled up, and said their goodbyes for now. He then returns to his lab.

"So here is the water and we're going to begin powering." He then grabbed the homemade steam engine. It was just a wooden plank with an aluminum on the left side. Below are two candles and next to the can, it show some type of pipe, Connected to a fan, then there was wires connected to the mini lightbulb. As he inserts the water inside the can, he needed fire.

"Professor, can you light these candles?"

"Sure thing!"

Colbert lit up the candle with his fire skills. After a few seconds, steam is flown towards the pipe, and started running on the fan which made the Colbert go awe, and then the light bulb was activated. Colbert then gave an applause to Saito

"Saito that was amazing! Say Saito I was wondering if you have another one of those? I would like to experiment myself, and study it" he said

"Sure I have another one you can keep? As he handed the other one "Just please be careful ok?"

"Sure thing!" he said as he was handed what it seems to be instructions.

"Here are the instruction manual. I'm pretty sure you can translate it into your own language?" he asked

"Yes I can!" he said

"Also there one more thing I wanna show you. Can we do it tonight?" he asked

"Yes what time?"

"Around midnight. I don't want people to see what we're doing" he said

"Sounds like a plan" he said

"But I'm going to need the principal's permission to do this, it's require building on academy ground" he said

"I'll see what I can do!" he said

"Thanks" as he walks off with happiness with his very own machinery.

(Louise Dorm)

"Louise I'm going to meet with Professor Colbert"

Louise was wondering what business he has with him.

"Are you asking me?"

"No I'm just letting you know?"

"Well first can you do my laundry?"

"Fine"

He then takes out the MK II Attire Cleanser. He proceeds to put Louise dirty clothes in and after a few minutes, the clothes were clean and dry.

"Here ya go!" he said

"Ok now scram" he said

"Your welcome" as he closed the door. Louise was so curious about what he had business with him. She then snuck out of her dorm and followed Saito without being detected. All of sudden, A red-haired girl how seem to be around 18, with dark skinned suck behind her.

"LOUISE" she said in her back as it surprised her

"What are you doing" Kirche asked " Are you following Saito, is it because you like him?" She teasingly asked.

Louise blushed red. "No, because i was just looking out for my familiar" she said

"Right!"

(12:00 MIDNIGHT)

Colbert was waiting at the outside of school grounds.

"Saito is that you?" he asked

"Yes! Say how was that steam engine treating you?"

"Amazing I managed to study it and how it works. Say i'll keep it as a memento" Colbert said

"Ok shall we begin"

"Yes"

Saito then placed down a cube, then it showed out wooden parts and hot rolled steel with asymmetrical rounded I-beam. "Ok we're going to build what we called in my world a railroad syatem. "a system of railroad tracks with the trains, organization, and personnel required for its working, and can transfer people from pne place to another."

Colbert was thinking as he was given some tools.

"I was thinking. If we ever successfully make this railroad system. I'm hoping that we could build a railroad system all over Tristian." He said

"Saito, ever since you were summoned here, what are you planning?" He asked

"Well tell you the truth, I want revolutionized and bring technology into Tristian." Saito said "hopefully you can progress through the years."

"I like your thoughts. So enough chit chat, lets begin. Building this road"

"Hold on" he then toss Colbert a drink

"Whats this?" He asked

"That is a drink that will keep you awake all night." He said. "Here ill open it" Saito opens the can up as it made a hissing sound.

"Ok you can drink" he said

Throughout the night, the two built a railroad around the school. It took them about 3 hours to build the whole thing. Later Siesta came and hear the sounds of hammering she noticed it was Saito.

"Oh hello Siesta"

"Hi Saito, what are you doing?" She asked

"I'm building a railroad" he said

"A railroad"

Saito explained what is a railroad and it's purpose.

"Oh wow! Saito you are an amazing person. Say is it ok if I help" she asked

"Sure thing." He said "can you grab me those nails?"

She proceed to the nails and gives to Saito

"Thanks"

Louise was looking at her Familiar on seeing what he is doing. She can hear the banging the hammers onto some wood and metal things

"Hey Familiar, what are you doing late at night?" She asked

"Showing the professor of the stuff i had in my world" he said.

"Wwll if your gonna do that, you should've just said so" she said

"If i did, you wouldn't believe me" he said

In the next 3 hours, Saito built a quarter size steam train. Colbert Siesta Louise was very amazed that immediately they asked a lot of questions on what it was, and also if it runs on steam power. After a 3 hour built it was 6 in the morning. Alright everyone, want to test this thing out?" He asked

"Everyone said yes" Colbert then activated the steam engine train with the use of his fire mage. The quarter sized train was moving at a slow acceleration speed as it proceeds it went at the maximum speed. Louise, Colbert, and Siesta were in awe when the steam engine made a whistle nose. Which made everyone in the Tristain Academy awoke. Kirche was awoken with the sound of the train whistle in her room.

"What all that noise. Its 6 in the morning. She peeks out the window to see Louise Saito Colbert and Siesta looking at the steam engine.

"What is that thing?" She asked herself. Then she proceeds to enter Tabitha's room. A short blue hair girl who is always meek and quiet.

"Tabitha! Did you see that thing outside?" Kirche asked

"Mm" she nodded

"Any idea what it is?"

"Something that Saito probably made."

Everyone came outside to see what was rolling around the school grounds. Alot of students were questioning about it

"What is that thing?"

"Is it magic?"

"Look it has smoke coming out from the top"

"There is no horses pulling it?"

"What is it running on?

Saito, Colbert and Siesta were talking to each other while Louise was just staring at Saito. Seeing how could one make such a thing. "This boy made a really amazing design. Who did I summoned?" She asked

"Well Colbert, one day hopefully this railroad system will help Tristian progress throughout the years" Saito said

"I do too," Colbert said


	4. Chapter 4: Count Mott and the Meteorite

"Hey Mari, can you open up the storage, and give me the telescope?" Saito asked

"Sure thing Saito" the AI said as he beamed up the telescope. A Newtonian Reflector telescope has beamed out "I'm gonna check out these stars and the moon.

This telescope is a newly design one, and a very powerful telescope that can let you see past the Solar System with a limit amount of distances, but Saito wants to see mostly the moon. Saito then constructs the telescope and sets up some alignment to the two bright moons. As he was setting up, he heard footsteps from behind making Saito surprised.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" Siesta said

"Oh sorry. I didn't realize it's you" Saito said

"So what are you doing, and what's that thing" Siesta asked about the telescope

"Oh this, This is a Newtonian Reflector Telescope 2100." he said as he presented "With this you can see the night sky like the two moons up there" as he pointed "Would you like to see?" he asked

"Sure!" she said. As she approached the telescope, Saito instructed her how to use it. "Look through this piece here as he points to the piece looker. As Siesta looked through the telescope she was amazed what the moon looked like up close making her go awe

"Saito that was so amazing," she said with glee "Mr. Saito thank you very much" as she bowed

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You never give up no matter what happens, and you are willing to stand up against the nobility. That gave me a lot of courage. I was able to do my best because of you "

"Thank you" he said

"Thank you for letting me use this telescope. Goodnight " Siesta said

"Good night" he said as he continues to use the telescope. While using the telescope, he constantly takes pictures of it. Although they are moons, the two are different somehow. "Hmm is it possible they were made from different collisions?" he asked himself. "Mari, is it possible that I could send a satellite or an AI to space?" he asked "that is a 4 out of 5 chance to create a satellite into space." the AI said. "Hmm, since i have a junk storage, is it possible to create one?" he looked through the junk storage. "Hmm, I think about it!" he said "Mari put the telescope back in the storage" he said

The telescope disappeared when beams of light made it. Saito enters the dormitory. Meanwhile one of the doors open and one of the students named Kirche made her appearance making Saito a bit surprised. Kirche is wearing lingerie showing her huge breasts.

"Ahhhh!" Kirche said

"Oh hey" he said as he kept walking

"You must be Saito huh"

"Uhh yes" Saito said

"Hmmm you see when I saw your battle with Guiche, that amazed me. Also, during that time you made that object running by itself. I never knew how smart you are" she said as she grabbed he arm and putting it into her breast. "How about we talk about it inside" Kirche said in a seductive way.

"Hold a minute!"

"What is it?" Kirche asked

"First put some clothes on. I don't feel comfortable when I see women naked, and second if you want to talk about it, and stuff. We'll do it tomorrow because I'm so fucking tired" he said

"No need to be so modest" she said

"Oh ok first of all why are you coming on to me?" he asked

"Saito you have many things you have that the rest don't have"

Saito then gave a suspicious glare "What's your point Kirche?" he asked

"I'm saying that I'm in love with you. The way you talk, and everything" Kirche then lean into him to kiss him.

"Goodnight!" he said as he walks away

"Hold on a minute" Kirche ran back into her room as she presented him with a box of jewelry

"How about this" Kirche presented him a ring .

"The blaze is that?" he asked

"It's a talisman ring. It's very valuable"

Saito shook his head

Kirche then showed him an earring

Saito shook his head again

"Kirche I'm gonna teach you something that is very important."You can have all the money and power in the world, but it can't buy you happiness and it certainly can never buy you love"

"Huh?" Kirche was confused on what he said

"This is the truth because there are a lot of money in the world, but loving someone is a thing you must earn. You can't earn love through money, but earn through trust, and respect."

Kirche was stunned on what Saito said

"I want you to think about that alright?" he said "good night" as he went back to Louise dorm.

* * *

"Familiar where have you been?" she asked in annoyance

"I was outside observing the stars and the moon" he said

"Oh really?" she said in a sarcastic tone

"Yeah I can prove it"

Saito took out his PDA and showed the pictures of the moon close up in the sky. Louise was so impressed they way he saw the picture. The picture looked very detailed.

"How did you do that?" she asked

"Oh I have this thing called a telescope. It can observe the night sky, and also takes pictures. No need for an artist to do the work." he said

"But how, this has to be some magic" she said

Saito now annoyed by Louise assuming everything is magic

"Ok it's time for a night lecture. The word is called Photography. The word Photo means light and the word graph means visual. So we call it camera. So i'm gonna tell you how a camera works. Well it starts with a thing call lens. As he presented a camera and pointed at the glass lens. You see A camera lens takes all the light rays bouncing around and uses glass to redirect them to a single point, creating a sharp image. When all of those light rays meet back together on a digital camera sensor or a piece of film, they create an image, just like the one I showed you."

"I see...but this is our moon? I never seen up so close...Say Saito could you use your telescope tomorrow night?" She asked

"Hmmm. well do you have anything going on tomorrow?" he asked

"Not really"

"Sure" he said

"Wonderful, well i'm going to sleep" she said

"Ok goodnight" he said

* * *

(Next morning)

"Morning Louise" as Saito woke her up and giving her daily vitamin

Louise drank the vitamins as she gave her back the drink. "So are you heading for breakfast?" he asked

"Yes! I am so can you help me undress?" she asked

Saito groaned

* * *

Later he is in the schools grounds walking around while Louise is eating her breakfast. Suddenly Marteau came from behind.

"Well if it isn't our sword"

Saito turned around

"Oh hey Marteau! Say you got any food for me to eat today?" he asked

"Yes why don't you come on down to the kitchen"

Saito then was fed with delicious food

"This is delicious, but I have to say, I need to eat a little due to my diet"

"Diet? What's that?" Marteau asked

"A diet is when a person restricts itself from eating certain amounts of food either to lose weight or for medical purposes. But anyways where Siesta"

"Wait you haven't heard? Siesta is no longer part of the academy. It was decided to work for another noble named Count Mott. She was picked up and taken away in a carriage this morning"

"Why!?..why so sudden?"

"In the end, peasants can do nothing, but obey the hands of a nobility"

Saito was shocked to hear this. Siesta wasn't given a choice. In fact that took her free will away.

"Why…...why didn't you tell me?..."

"Count Mott is the messenger from the palace. I don't like him because he acts to cocky. When a nobleman makes a request by a woman's name, it's a usual order to become their mistress."

"His…..his Mistress! Hold on a minute are you for real?"

"I heard many stories from nobilites. It's best you let it go. There is nothing we can do about it" she said

Saito then finds Guiche flirting to Montmorency. Saito then went up to Guiche and asked him about the directions to Mott's residence.

* * *

Mott's Residence

"hows is the work. Have you gotten used to it" Mott asked

"Uh yes for the most part" Siesta said as Mott stood up behind her

"You must know by now, That I didn't hire you to household chores. My Siesta" he said as he caresses her.

Siesta was in a stage of horror hopefully someone comes to rescue her. "Someone help me" she said in her mind

A knock was heard. Mott went to the other room to see what's up and sees Saito behind hold onto by guards

"Excuse me, are you Count Mott" he asked

"Uh yes, what business you have with me peasant!"

"I want you to let Siesta go"

"I can't believe I just wasted my time to ask you this! Go home"  
"Count Mott wait, I'm willing to do anything to let her go"

"What kind of relationship you have with her?" he asked

"She's my friend. I truly care about her" Saito said

"Well there is this book I've been searching. In my younger days, I used to collect book. So if you can get this book. I'm willing to give you Siesta back"

"Hmm can you give me some details" he asked

"Well It was all colorful, it's some unknown lanugage, and it had lots of nudity girls" he said

"Nudity Girls?..."

"yes! The Zerbs Family seem to have one" he said

"Hmmm maybe I have something better" he said

He took out his PDA and summons a playboy magazine from the year 2183 and it showed nudity girls on it. He then gave a full stack of playboy magazines.

"Did it something look like this?" he asked

"Yes! Something like that! Where did you get all that" he asked

"I have my ways. If you want all these. Please I want Siesta" he said

"You got yourself a deal. Guards get Siesta" he said as Saito handed over the magazines

"Ohohohoho! I don't understand these languages, but seeing these sexy girls in these photos are amusing" he said

"Well everything worked out well" he said

* * *

(Tristian Academy 23:00)

"Mr. Saito, thank you so much for rescuing me" Siesta said

"Oh it was nothing"

Siesta then leaned in and kissed Saito in the cheek. Saito went blush red , then she turned around

"Good night Mr. Saito" she said as she ran back inside!"

Saito was silent as he rubbed his cheek

* * *

The next morning, Saito wakes up Louise to take her Daily Vitamin. He hands him the cup then all of the sudden one of the students outside to see something fell from the sky. The object was bright as the sun, then it hit the outskirts of the school. Then

BAM!

The object hit the floor while it started everyone including Saito. Majority of the students felt this was an act of Brimir and a bad omen.

"What was that?" Saito asked as he looked outside and i seems that he can see trails of meteotirte smoke in the air.

"That was loud"

"Oh no a bad omen is coming"

"Dear Brimir help us"

"Saito! What was that?" Louise asked

"I think it was an meteorite fell in the sky" he said

"A what?"

"A meteorite" he said

"What's that?"

"A meteorite is a solid piece of debris. Like other objects like a comet, asteroid, or meteoroid, that originates in space and survives its passage through the atmosphere to reach the surface" he said "come one lets check it out" SAito grabs his pack, and some protective gloves.

As they reached the site, students, and professors Colbert surrounded the hot rock. Fires were scattered at the range. The meteorite was like a size of a boulder. Saito arrives at the scene trying to see a better view.

"Don't worry everyone, it's just a meteorite. I'm gonna take this to my lab, and study it" he said "Dose anyone can use water magic?" he asked

Then Tabitha steps in and said "I can" he said in her monotone voice

"Can you take out the fire please?" he asked

She nodded as she summons water and it burns out. After extinguishing it, he grabs the meteorite out of the scene and puts it into a safety box to safely transport it back to the lab.

" Professor Colbert, you wanna check it out?" He asked

"Sure thing Saito" he said "Alright everyone there nothing more to see here. Everyone get back to your ususal buisness" he said as all the students went back to their usual business


	5. Chapter 5: A new way of communication

"What is this rock?" Colbert asked to Saito

"This is a Meteorite" he said

"A meteorite? Do they come from Outer Space?"

"Yes. I'm going to open this up to see what's in it"

Saito then went through his PDA tool box. The laser cutter atomizing from his PDA and right into his hand. He then activated using a red switch and begin cutting it. After cutting in half, the two couldn't believe what they saw inside.

Inside the meteorite is some type of crystal that both of the guys never seen before.

"My Goodness. What is this thing?" Colbert asked

"I don't know. Not even my nation ever discovered this type of crystal"

The crystal was all in reddish color but has a hint of white in it.

"I'm going to have to study these kind of rock" he said "But that will be in another time" he said

"Alright"

(Louise Dorm)

I went back and followed Louise back to her dorm. She wanted to know about that rock that fell in the sky. I wanted to refuse to tell her about it, but she might do something to me if I didn't so I told her anyways.

"Saito, what is this rock about?"

"Well, I managed to open the rock, and found some very interesting things in it. I found these strange crystals that neither my world never seen before. It looked like rubies, but they are not" he said

"I see"

He then sat down took out a device that Louise never seen before. She got so interested in Saito's world, and technology seeing how his people managed to progress faster than they did. The device had a wooden platform, and it had these strange brass and some tiny boxes that are made of metal Saito then pressed a red knob on the side making some beeping sounds. Louise was then surprised to hear a beeping sound.

"Yes!" it's done!" he said proudly.

"Saito, what is that you made?' she asked

"This Louise is called a telegraph device" he said as he showed it

"What does it do?" she asked

"Well our ancestors used this device to communicate from long distances to the nearest. So for an example. I could communicate with someone from here to probably to the Germanian territory."

"Really? How is that possible?" she asked

"Morse code messages can be sent using light or by pulses. With Morse Code, each letter of the alphabet was translated into short and long signals (also known as dots and dashes). The pulse length of a dash is equal to the pulse length of three dots."

(Source:  /humanities/morse_code)

Louise like this idea of communication from the far distance. All they ever used to communicate far distance is to send through mail using a horse and a mail carriage.

"Alright as your master, I would like to learn this morse code of yours and maybe some of this science thing" she said

"Well it's going to be tough"

Saito then explained full on detail about how Morse code and how it works. He then showed what the dot and dashes are for and their meaning. Since they don't speak English or Japanese, Saito would have to make up a new alphabet for morse code.

"Hey Louise I need you to write down the Tristainian Alphabet" he said

"Uh sure, why do you need the alphabet?" she asked

"I'm gonna make some translations" he said

Therefore, Louise writes down the alphabet. After she wrote down the alphabet, Saito then began translating writing dots and dashes onto them. After writing them down, he then teach her how to use morse code.

"So Morse Code is pretty easy to use. The one thing you want to memorize is the dot and dashes in the alphabet"

So he made the hello sound

The telegram made the hello sound. Louise looked very closely what he is trying to say. Until she found out that Saito made the hello sound.

"Wow! That's amazing" she said in happiness

"I know isn't technology great"

"It sure is! Can I try?" she asked

"Sure" Saito said as he got up and let Louise try

She try using the Morse Code using many words she can think of. After a while, she managed to get used to using MOrse Code. Thereafter, Louise and Saito decided to introduce Morse Code to Professor Jean Colbert.

"Professor"

"Saito, Louise How can I Help you?" he asked

"Professor, are you tried walking back and forth to send messages? Well I would like to introduce you to the telegram" Saito showed the device to Colbert. Colbert is surprised to see a new technology from his world.

"What does it do?" He asked

"Well with this device, you can send messages back and forth in near places and long distances," he said. Saito then went on full detail about it.

"This is amazing! Sending messages from long distance from back and forth is a thing I have never seen before.

"I'm gonna show you how to use it" he said

The next day, Saito lectures Colbert, and Louise on how to use this Morse Code. In about 2 weeks or so, the two finally memorized on how to use Morse Code. After class and their homework, Louise went directly using Morse Code, as for Colbert he did as well

(Saito POV)

The two were amazed on my technology, and science. Using this morse code will be useful for Tristainia. I can tell that Louise and Colbert are so into it. This will be a first step into the Tristainian's Industrial Revolution.

END OF POV

Saito felt proud of what he had done. Saito then setup a wiring between his Lab to Colbert's office. Then he had another Telegram that leads to Louise room. Then he setup one in his lab. He went back to study that meteorite.

"Hmmm, I'll call it Quarby" he stated. "Now let's take a closer look."

He looks through a powerful microscope. The crystal showed a lot of red in it, and tiny amount of white.

"Hmm, could this be used to make anything personal?"

He then hear morse code beeping coming from Louise room. He look at the dot amd dashes.

"Hmm it looks like she wants me in her room" he said as he walked to her room. He opens the door to see Louise and a purple hair lady.

"What did you need Louise and who is this?" He asked

"Familiar this is Princess Henrettia. Your highness Familiar, this is the princess."

Saito walked up to shake her hand

"It's nice to meet you your highness" he said

"You as well. So Louise is telling me about this device called a telegram to communicated. Is this some type of magic?" She asked

"No it's not magic, this is a technology device created by our ancestors They used it long ago ." He said.

"Saito I've also been told that you made this steel that can run on its own, and it was puffing out white smoke. Mind telling me what it is?" She asked

"Oh we call it trains" he said "this is a transport device that is much faster than these horse carriages you are currently using. So I have a proposal that I would like to start a railroad system in the nation for transportation."

Saito showed a map of Tristainia with the railroad tracks all over the nation.

"Saito this looks amazing, but it's not up to me, it's up to the queen to decide," she said, "but I can ask my mother to decide it" she said

"Thank you your highness" he said

She nodded "well i gotta get back. I'll see you tomorrow at the exhibitionist" she said as she closed the door

"Familiar I want you to do your sciencey thing at the exhibition" she said

"With pleasure, I can show them something cool." He said

"I want to see it" she said

"If I do it now, that will ruin the surprise for you" he said

"Fine, but it better be worth for tomorrow's exhibition." she said

"It will" he said

(Satio's lab)

Saito went back to his lab. With his knowledge, he can probably use this Quarby for new experiments to try.. All night, Saito is making all these scientist experiments to show the whole school how much his is a mad scientist.

"Finally this will show them that Louise will no longer be a laughable stock but a popular girl on the school." he said

I'M SO SORRY ON MY ABSENCE. I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH OTHER STUFF, AND THERE TIME'S I'VE BEEN LAZY. PLEASE I'LL TRY ON GETTING MORE TO THIS, BECAUSE I START SCHOOL NEXT WEEK.


	6. Chapter 6: Science is Cool

Science is Cool

Saito got back to Louise dorm. He quietly opens the door seeing Louise asleep in her bedroom. In the side of her room, he saw a note and a swrod that seems to be rusty. The note says,

Familiar,

Since you taught me how to use telegram, I bought this sword as a thank you. Please use it well, I hope it helps

Louise

P.S

It was like this when I first bought it so maybe your science can clean up the rust

Saito smiled as he picked up the sword.

"Cool I got my own sword" he said "I'll take this to my lab and clean it" he said as he exited her dorm

(Lab)

He then uses some solution to clean up the metal part of the sword. He then sharpens the blade making it more sharper to make. As it finished it final touch, he puts back the saftey. He then sets it down. As he put it down can hear a person voice

"Hey thanks for cleaning me up, I've been waiting for a cleaning for 6000 years" it said

Saito then took out his laser pistol. Who's there show yourself

"The sword, pick up the sword"

Saito slowly picks up the sword and opens it

"Alright where are you?" he asked

"The sword I'm here"

He then looks to see a sword talking

"WHOA" as Saito was shocked to see what he just saw

"Wha-wha-what are you"

"Relax kid, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Derflinger"

"I..my name is Saito ...Saito Hiraga"

"Saito huh stranger name, but good to meet you." Derflinger said

"Let me tell you about myself, I was created 6000 years ago with the first Gandalfar, and it seems that your new gandalfr" he said

"I..I..guess so" Saito said

"I'm not just an ordinary sword, but I can absorb magic when Magic touches me" he said

"Really, looks like I'm gonna have to test that" he said "But now I have to get ready for tomorrow. I'm bust" he siad

"Oh what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked

"Well it's some familiar exhibition" he said

"I see, well get some rest partner" he said

"Alright goodnight" he said

The next morning, it was the exhibition. Saiot brought a wagon of stuff for the exhibition. Louise was a bit nervous on what he is going to do. He saw Saito and gose to him.

"What are those stuff" she asked

"These are the things i'm gonna show at the exhibition" he said "It showed so many things that made Louise awed.

Later as everyone was finished showing off their familiars, It was louise turn to show off his exhibition. Saito then began to setup everything in the stage, Louise introduced Saito Hiraga as his Familiar.

"Let me introduce my familiar spirit, Hiraga Saito. His class is….."

"Scientist" Saito shouted as he finished

Then it was his turn to shine. He put on a white lab coat while goggles were in his forehead.

Saito then put on a microphone that attaches to his ear. The speakers was on loud that made some of the students plugging their ears.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Satio Hiraga, and for you if you are curious of what i am, well I'm a scientist. When I first came to this world, I was displeased that science is barely noticeable in this world. So I might as well see how would you feel about it"

The first act he showed is a cup full of water and a piece of small paper. He then puts the paper on top of the water cup applying a little pressure. Then turning upside down while Saito holds onto the paper. Saito showed the whole students.

"So I would like to get a vote, When I turn this cup upside down who thinks that this paper will fall and it will spill raise your hand."

Majority of students raised their hand as a minority of students think that it will not.

"Ok lets see"

Saito let go of his hand and showed that the paper didn't do any spill. The students were amazed seeing how is this possible, without the use of magic.

"Any questions?" he asked

A random student rose

"How is this possible? is it magic?" he asked

"No it's called Air Pressure, Air pressure exerted on this paper from underneath is greater than the weight of the water inside the glass. THis is possible why the paper manges to hold up the water without spilling it."

Colbert on the other hand understood what he meant. He truly amazed that this one simple science trick could do such a thing.

Also I could add to this. He removed the paper and showed that no water is spilling out of the cup. This made everyone go awe including Princess Henrettia.

Saito then dumps the water out onto the grass. "Ok for next experiment, is that we're going to make rock candy

"Huh!?" this made all of the students including Louise a bit shocked on how could one make rock candy?

"Ok you may think im crazy, but let me tell you , it is possible," he said

He shows some ingredients. Sugar, water, a jar, strings, a thin stick and some food coloring. Saito then gose full on detail on how to make this wonderful candy. As he puts the string into the jar, he then finished with.

"So you're gonna have to wait a few days for it to form, but no wants to wait right?" he asked

The students nodded. 

"Well instead I'll show you the final touch." SAito showed a stand full of rock candy that they look like crystals it was all in colors.

"Tada" he said

The everyone went awe but more louder.

"To prove it's edible", he picked up one and took a bite

"See" he said

"Any question"

Montmorency rose her hand

"Is there enough for everyone, I would like to try one?" she asked

"I knew someone was going to say that, but there is enough for everyone" as he showed more trays of it.

"So who wants one?"

Everyone was saying "me me me me" Saito gave the first one to Louise, he then gave a tray to Professor colbert pass them out. As everyone got one, they went for a closer look.

"Wow it's it really rock, but it's crystal" one student said

"This is delicious, I would love to make some" a female student said

"Oh darling, you are so smart with your experiments. YOu're so charming" Kirche said as she took a bite on one of the red crystals

Louise took a bite, seeing how sugary and tasty these are

"Saito ...is so amazing. His science experiment could be influenced this world"

Everyone was too distracted with the candy they were given.

"Alright everyone settle down, I have one more science experiment to show you, and it's yet to be very cool, and your eyes will be amazed. But this time, I need a volunteer in the audience?"

Everyone raised their hand hoping they will be chosen. Then he turned to Louise.

"You there, thank you for volunteering" Saito then grabbed Louise and she was in the stage with him.

"First I need you to put this on. He put on a pair of goggles into her face, and gloves as he put on gloves. He then showed big test tubes.

"Louise Just follow my instruction, If everything goes as planned, then the experiments are well being understand?"

Louise nodded with pride

"Alright"

Saito then poured a lot of types of liquid as Louise followed his doing .After doing all those, it was time for the reveal

"Alright Louise, on the count of three we are going to pour these last solution into these tubes together."

Louise nodded

"One…...two….three"

Louise and Saito poured onto the tubes and took cover. Showing the tubes erupting some type of liquid at least 7 ft high which truly amazed the whole school. The whole school applauded. After explaining what it is, it was over for Saito.

'Thank you ...thank you...I hope you enjoyed my little experiments" he said as the two cleaned up and put all the stuff away.

Later an announcement was made

"Alright everyone we will announce the winner of this year's exhibition. In third place, Kirche and her Familiar, Second place, TAbitha and her dragon.

"In the first place, Louise and her Familiar, Saito ...Hiraga" everyone applauded as Kirche didn't seem to care, instead she was more happy about seeing her darling being in the first place, Tabitha didn't seem to care at all as well, as she we just reading her book. Louise face froze

"I won…..I won….." she said

Louise bowed along with Saito

After the exhibition, they were stunned to see a hole in the school, seeing that the Staff of Destruction has gone missing.

"What happened here" Saito asked

"The staff of destruction, it's gone" Old Osmond said

"Fouquet is obviously behind this" Osmomd continue

"Hmm maybe I can try doing an investigation. My drones could find whoever did this." he said

"Ok, We wish you luck Saito" Osmond said

Colbert then came up to Saito.

"Saito that was an amazing exhibition you put up. I was so impressed with your knowledge including the rock candy you gave up trying."

"Thank you professor"

So me and Osmond made a proposition. How would you like to become a Professor of this Academy?" He asked

"That's very nice…...whaaaaaaaaaat" Saito said in shocked


	7. Chapter 7: Fouquet and Shocking News

(Louise Dream)

Louise got onto her feet. She noticed that she was in some sort of city. The setting was a 22nd Century styled Metropolis city. Hearing from behind, she turned around to see 4 men running pass through her carrying IMR rifles, but from her perspective, muskets.

"Ok I need you and the others to deactivate that bomb that the terrorist planted" the guy said as he turned to the other guy

"And you ...you need to play your part, Private Saito Hiraga"

Louise gasped as Saito voiced out his vocals

"Yes Lieutenant" he said

"Alright move out" the Lieutenant said as the two went seperate ways. Louise followed Saito to the building that he was gonna enter, but before catching up, she was back into reality.

(Tristania, Louise Dorm)

Louise opens her eyes to see Saito with a cup of her vitamins.

"Good morning Louise" he said as he handed her cup.

"Morning Saito" Louise drank the cup and giving it to him.

"How did you sleep"

"Ok I guess, but I'll tell you later"

"Understand, today we are going to capture Fouquet person. I need to head to my lab and get prepared"

Saito walked out the dorm as Louise was changing. As she was done, she grabbed her wand and head outside. She then pass some stairs, and open the door seeing Saito in some different outfit like the one she saw in her dream. He was wearing a black uniform with some Xos suit (Which is basically the exosuit from Advanced Warfare). He the deatmoized a rifle called the IMR with red dot sights and laser. Louise gasped as her dream was true.

"I hope my life in the army pays off well with this mission," he said to himself. "Louise come in"

Louise was that she has been spotted

"How did you know I was here?"

"The mirror"

"Oh, Saito..you were in the army?"

Saito nodded, I am a soldier of the United Nations. My intelligence is useful in the military. I created many things in the military, thus I became the CEO of my own company called Hiraga Corporation. He then activates a drone that is Hiraga Corp on the side of it. The drone he activated is an assault drone. It has a circular appearance with a red light on the middle symbolizing it's eye (it's basically an Aerial Assault Drone from Advanced Warfare).

"Whoa! Saito, what is that floating thing?"

"This is an Assault Drone. This thing is powered by myself. With this I can use this to attack the enemy without a person dealing any injuries."

"Is it magic?"

"No it's science" he said

"Oh yeah"

He then deactivated the drone and put it away in his storage module on his PDA. He then carried a pack filled with supplies, and head over to Osmonds office meeting up with Kirche, Tabitha, Loungville, and Louise.

"Alright everyone it seems we have a location where Fouquet is hiding. Thanks to Miss Loungville, we have the chance to get the staff of destruction back. I will send Kirche Tabitha and Louise.

"Hold a minuet, let me capture them " he said

"Why?"

"First they are underage, second they're not trained enough to handle this, thrid…..ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Saito, don't talk to the headmaster in that tone" Louise said angrily.

"Listen they are the best at magic and you're tagging along because your Louise Familiar so It is settled," he said.

"Fine, but i'll do most of the work" he mumbled

Outside Saito dematerialized some stones out. One is a remote assault drone that fires powerful bullets powered by Saito PDA Another drone is like a drone that transports to another location.

Miss Loungville was rising a carriage that will lead to the hideout. Saito was doing some editing on his drones. Kirche was grabbing his arm to seduce him while Louise is trying to tell Kirche to back off him.

"Hey Saito how about you and I have a moment together"

"Kirche, can't you see im busy with something"

"Don't be so modest Saito"

"Kirche Don't you try to touch my Familiar"

"Aaargh how did my life get into this" Saito said

They arrived where Fouqet's hideout, a one story shack. Saito using his skills in the military, he sends a drone to scan the house and the inside. He opened up a hologram to show Kirche, Louise and Loungville on the location of the staff of destruction.

"Whoa…..what is that thing?"

"This is a hologram. It is detecting the inside of the shack. You see that drone over there?"

He points to the drone over by the house. That is detecting the inside of the house. Now according to my calculations, the staff of destruction is here. Also there is no sights of Fouqet as well so I'll go get it and you will be on the lookout.

He takes out his IMR rifle red dot sight, and kicked the door open. He was scanning the room for any hostile. He then grabbed the staff of destruction, and ran.

"I got the staff let's get out of here"

"Good Job Saito, alright Miss longueville, let's get out of here"

Out of nowhere, Miss Loungeville is nowhere to be found

"Huh where is Miss Loungeville?" Saito asked

All of the sudden a golem has appeared out of nowhere, and still no signs of Miss Loungville.

"What the? A golem"

Kirche and Tabitha were preparing their wands, but Saito put their arms down.

"Allow me to do a faster way."

He then activates the arm PDA and called upon a Legion of Assault Drones. The Assault drones arrived at the scene shooting at the Golem and shooting rocketry. While they attack, Saito laughed in an evil tone. Louise, Kirche and Tabitha were looking at this amazing event. Saito just summoned some flying metal birds that can attack and were able to damaged this giant golem with powerful unkonwn magic.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM A GENIUS" he said

Soon the drones ran out of ammo to use and retreated back to the lab. Saito then needed another plan to get rid of this Golem.

"Hmmmm. I know." He then grabbed the staff of destruction and opened it. It revealed to be a computerized rocket launcher called the Stinger M7.

"What the? Ok what in god's name how did this get here?"

But there was no time to ask questions but defeat this golem immediately. He then looked through the monitor and locked the target onto the golems head and chest. Resulting multiple rockets hitting both the head and chest. The golem was destroyed in an instant becoming dust.

"Whew"

"What was that?" Louise asked

Kirche then hugged him

"Oh darling you maybe a peasant, but you can use a magical staff. Wow I'm in love even more" she said as Saito struggles to let go.

"Where do you think Fouqet is" Tabitha asked

"huh..Hmm I wonder" Saito replied

Out of sight Miss Loungville appeared picking up the Stinger M7.

"Good job Gandalf. The Staff of destruction describes enough" She reveals herself to be Fouqet.

"You ...you must be Foquet." Louise said

"Drop the weapon Foquet" Saito then loaded his IMR rifle.

"I don't think so. Although I stole it, but I couldn't figure out how to use it, so I used Gandalf as a demonstration. Therefore I am willing to use it now on you all. NOw goodbye

Foquet clicked the trigger, but nothing is working

"What the…..Why isn't this working"

Saito then activates the IMR to semi automatic and shoots 2 bullets to her legs resulting falling on her back.

"First of all Fouquet...it's a single use weapon, second it's from my world, and third it is the property of Hiraga Corporation therefore it's technically mine."

This shocked Kirche, Louise and Tabitha claiming that the staff of destruction belongs to Saito himself. With the evidence, it showed the Hiraga Corporation logo on the side.

"Whew looks like the mission is done"

Everyone was in relief especially Kriche who is still have the hots for Saito. They later returned to Headmaster Osmond for retrieving the staff of destruction. Fouqet was handed to Saito for the wishes of interrogation, Louise, Kriche, and Tabitha became the guest of honor for the banquet. Saito couldn't get any award since he wasn't a noble. But instead he wanted answers. As the three leave, Saito began questioning.

"Osmond, tell me where did you find the Staff of Destruction, because I'm not from this world. The staff of destruction is a weapon of my world."

"The staff of destruction is a memento from a man. Thirty years ago I was being attacked by a dragon, then all of the sudden a man who kinda dressed like you. That man suffered many terrible wounds in battle. I brought him back to the infirmary hopefully he'll revived, but unfortunately he passed."

"Oh man..I was hopefully I could talk to this guy, but may I see his grave"

"Yes follow me"

The grave site showed a tombstone it read R.I.P The Unknown man. Saito then began digging up his grave seeing his coffin and opening up. Osmond was shocked on what was he doing, he then took something out of his neck, what it seems to be dog tags.

"Now who is this guy…."gasp" It can't be…..George Newline. The guy who went MIA during the A.I Crisis." Saito then turned around to Osmond. "Headmaster allow me to keep these dog tags for a very good reason, and second I must take the staff of destruction it is the property of Hiraga Corporation therefore it is technically mine"

"What do you mean yours?"

Saito explained on what he meant by his. After that Osmond understood, and allowed him to take it so it will never fall into the wrong hands.

Saito is now in his lab heading from corridors, he in a jail cell secured by a ray shield which took the form of a door frame. Foquet who think that this shield will be easily to get out of ended up giving up due to not understanding how could this ray shield not be taken down. But luckily for her, her cell consist of a bed, a toilet, a transparent TV on the top left corner for weather updates controlled by A.I and drones.

"Afternoon Foquet, are you settling in pretty well" Saito asked as he deactivated the ray shield and activating again from behind

"I guess you can say"

"So I'm gonna ask you some questions. He then puts something on her finger. A piece of plastic that is connected to a device.

"Fouquet this is a polygraph a.k.a a lie detector. If you lie, you will receive an electric shock, but it will not damage your body are you willing to comply"

"Yes"

"Ok..IS Fouquet your real name?

"Yes"

Then it shocked her in a funny weird feeling

"Ok my real is Matilda"

The lie detector said "TRUTH"

Matilda didn't understand why. This device could detect people if they are telling the truth or lying about their answers. Matilda decided to try again.

"Ok Matilda, are you working for anyone or you acting alone"

"Alone"

…..ZAP!

"Aaaargh! Ok I'm working for an organization called the Reconquista. The known members are Oliver Cromwell, Sheffield, Jean Jacques the Viscount of Wardes, and me."

Matilda got shocked again realizing there was no point of lying due to that thing shocking her. So she decided to come clean.

"Where is their base?"

"Albion

TRUTH

"Where do you live?"

"Westwood"

TRUTH

"Listen, I'll tell you everything, Reconquista is an organization that wants to unite Halkeginia through war and crusades. To begin, Viscount Wardes would have to marry a girl named Louise because she is a void mage, second, he is planning to assassinate Prince Wales of the Albion Royal Family. Then they are planning to steal something from Wales, but I'm not so sure what it is, but it has something to do with Wales and Henrietta.

TRUTH

"What happens if those all have been achieved"

"Then Albion will began it's invasion"

TRUTH

Saito jolted down all the notes he can take.

"Ok I'll just inform Princess Henrettia about this"

As he was about to leave, Matilda begged not for him to go yet. She told him that there is someone important for her waiting in Albion.

"Wait Gandalf..please I begged you to save someone for me. She's really important to me"

TRUTH

Saito forgot to take off the polygraph, but he'll keep it on for sale

"Ok who do you seek?"

"Her name is Tiffania. I need you to go rescue her before anything bad happens to her. I beg you please save her and the children I need her to be rescued before they find her."

TRUTH

"Well since you being co-operative, and truthful, I'll save your friend" Saito said as he took off the polygraph, and leaves the cell as he activates the ray shield as it took the shape as a door frame."

"Thank you Gandalf" she said as she laid in her bed "Well since I told their secrets, I guess I can't go back to Reconquista anymore, besides I have faith for Gandalf to rescue Tiffania.

He puts down Derflinger next to Mari which Saito transferred her Data to a humanoid robot, a.k.a his A.I. Saito was planning to hopefully that the two would communicate.

"Mari, Derf, I'm going to Louise room to tell her about this information I got"

"Sure thing" they both siad as Saito walked up.

Derflinger was the first to speak

"I am Derflinger, A Spirit Sword. May I asked your name"

" I am Mari, Artificial Intelligence."

"Artificial Intelligence What is that?"

"Accessing Dictionary, Artificial Intelligence. Artificial Intelligence or known as A.I is an area of computer science that emphasizes the creation of intelligent machines that work and react like humans."

(Source: )

"I see. I know what you mean. Well I'm a spirit sword. I was created 6,000 years with the first gandalf"

"What is a Gandalf"

"Gandalfr is also known as the Left hand of god is a legendary type of familiar that is marked in the left hand, it also has the ability to master any type of combat including swords or firearms."

"Derflinger, tell me about this Left Hand of God"

"Very well"

Louise we need to go to the Royal Palace right now.

"What why?"

"Louise I managed to get detailed information from Fouquet take a look"

Saito handed the information to Louise. She proof read it, as she read it, she was shocked to see it

"Alright let's go"

"Ok, but I can take you there faster than a horse"

"What do you mean?

"Follow me"

The two rushed down stairs to the lab. Saito and Louise entered his lab as they reached a small hangar. The hangar showed a few vehicles. One is a Humvee it has a float system or i t can go old fashion with wheels. Another is 2 mechs.

"Here get into the humvee?" Saito opens the door for Louise. Louise sat in the passenger seat in the front while Saito drives. He initiates the humvee. Then he pushed the gas as the humvee ascends from 10 mph to 40 mph. Then enter a long corridor cave that lead about 20 feet away from the School.

"Saito when did you just install this secret cave system?"

"When I was first summoned why you ask?"

"Without me knowing" Louise getting a little angry

"I thought you wouldn't be interested"

"Well i am your master and you are my ally so i have the right to know"

"Well argue about this later right now we need to head for the castle.''

They got there in a jiffy. Louise was amazed seeing how fast this vehicle can go. This horseless carriage can run faster than horses.

The tow parked in front of the royal palace. Satio then got the key. The two race the stairs amd were stopped by royal guards.

"Halt state your business"

"I am Louise Francoise le blanc de la valliere I am a noble of the Valliere family, and this is my familiar"

The guards looked at each other and nodded.

"Enter"

Louise and Saito are now in the throne room where Queen Henrettia is sitting.

"Your Highness"

"Louise, Saito what a surprise. What bring you here"

"Your highness we got urgent information from Fouquet" Saito said

"Oh what is this message?"

"You might wanna take a look" Louise handed her the information."

Henrettia looked at this information. She gasped at the list that Matilda was able to be given out. One what really shook her was killing Wales to overthrow the Albion royal family.

"This needs to be resolved in a quick manner. Agnes!"

"Yes your highness" a short haired lady who seem to be carrying a musket and royal armor.

"Be on standby to go to Albion and find Wales and this Tiffania person. The directions to this Tiffania person is in the list. It seems Fouquet has a person in there that id really important to her."

"yes your highness"

"Saito and Louise i need you two do something for me. I've heard a noble is a tax collector therefore abusing his power in downtown. I need you to investigate it tomorrow morning"

"Yes your highness" Saito and Louise said

The two head back to the academy upon arriving, they encountered two people. Saito recognizes them to be eastern asian. Saito was relieved and excited to see his own kind to exist in this world.

"Oh my god. Thoses people" he said

"What do you mean? The commoners over there?" Louise asked

"Yes" he ran over to them

"HI there" Saito said to the male

"Oh I didn't expect to see our own kind to be here as well," he said

"I'm Hiraga Saito" he said

"Oh I'm Suzuki Asahi, and this is my companion Nakamura Ritsu a Kunoichi"

"Greetings" she said

"Wow! I'm glad to see my own kind here. Say do you do magic?"

"Yes, but we are called Elemantalist. We have the ability to summon fire, earth, water, and air, but it really depends if you are born to do for an example water, then you have the ability to control water" he said

"Amazing. So What are you?" Louise asked

"I can control water, and Ritsu has pretty good katana skills plus she's very fast, and needy."

"Wow, so are you planning to stay around"

"Yes. I am the Prince of the Ito Dynasty. My Father Satoshi Suzuki the Emperor of the Ito Dynasty would like to speak to the King or Queen of the Tristainia nation."

"A prince?" Louise then got onto her knees as Saito gives the traditional bow.

"It's an honor to meet you your highness" Saito said

"My pleasure" he said

"But follow this dirt road, and it'll take you to the capital it's not that faraway" he said

"Thank you. I shall depart" he said as he got onto his horse with Ritsu behind and began riding down the dirt road

(Time skip to the Banquette)

It was time for the Banquette. Nobles around were gathering food and talking to each other. Saito was now in his casual outfit. He was on the patio fixing up something from his PDA on his arm.

"Hey Partner what are you doing?" Derflinger asked

"Im doing some tweaks on my drones?"

"Drones? mind telling me what that is. Then on his other arm, Mari the A.I respond.

"Derflinger a Drone is an unmanned vehicle or remote controlled device that can do stuff. I have personal use like delivery or be used in the military to strike down their enemies Think of it as a golem but very small and thin and flat and they are able to be controlled by humans."

"Amazing, Saito did make this drone?"

"No, my company made therefore, it's technically the property of my company" he said

As Saito was explaining to Derflinger, Louise came to the Banquette with a beautiful pink dress. Constantly, boys are asking to dance with her, but instead she went up to Saito.

"Oh my...you looking pretty good today"

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it"

"Nice Party huh"

"Yeah"

Then it was time for the dance. Everyone was dancing with each other. Saito as a gentleman, he went up to Louise and asked

"Louise..may I have this dance?"

Louise smiled and grabbed him and began dancing

"I'm just letting you know i'm not a good dancer"

"Neither am I just do your best"

"So that staff of destruction, does it really belong to your world, and belongs to you?"

"Technically yes. You see it was made by my company called Hiraga's Corporation. We created things. But I'll tell you another time for that. Do you believe that I'm from another world?"

"Yes the Staff of Destruction, the drones, the technology you have, and your intelligence really proves you are from another world. It's like nothing we have seen before. For the last 6000 years, we've been focusing more on magic than this science thing"

"Well I'm glad you believe me now"

"So do you really want to go back to your world?"

"Well if I had the chance, yes I would love too"

"I see" Louise said as she looked down.

"But let's not think about that, let's just have fun for the rest of the night" he said

"Agree"

(Saito's POV)

Ever since I arrived in this place, my relationship with Louise grew. I'm glad I'm able to cope with this new world I was summoned to. But for now, I would like to learn more about this world. I remember hearing about elves and stuff, from what I have heard, they live in the East meaning maybe I can make a satellite and take pictures of the whole geography of this planet and god knows what other things are out there. Oh yeah, I need to know some sea creatures here.


	8. Chapter 8: The Noble Tax

(The Noble Incident

Saito and Louise are now off to do a mission for Princess Henrettia. Their goal today was to investigate and find this noble. To do that , they need to disguise themselves as commoners by wearing commoners clothes. Louise would have to go do some clothes shopping and Saito can change into his casual outfit without the need to wear his science outfit. He is carrying a laser pointed pistol on the right side of his belt while he carries a taser on the left. He also carrying a backpack with food, water and some gear on the way. While he attaches a barely noticeable microphone onto his belt and a hidden camera on his backpack but in the small pockets on the handle

Louise looked at his belt wondering what he was carrying.

"Saito what are those in your belt and the backpack?"

"This is a pistol on my right, and this is a taser gun"

"Why do you need those for?"

"In case he resist arrest. The taser gun would partially paralyze him"

"I see"

"But anyways do you have the perment?"

"Yes"

"And the money?"

"Yes"

"So how much did she gave us?"

"200"

"200? Thats enough to get us a cheap room?"

"Saito I will not be staying in a filthy cheap room" she said as she began walking to another directions.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find a way to get more money. I need you to stay here and wait" louise said

"Alright"

As she walks away Saito sat down in a water fountain and activated his PDA.

"Hey Derflinger, you wanna talk to Mari?"

"Yeah i could always use some talk time with your Artificial Intelligent" he said

"Mari, Derflinger would like to do some talk time" he said as he took his PDA arm off and make Mari face Derflinger.

"Good Afternoon Derflinger"

"Afternoon Mari, how are you?"

"I'm good say what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much say if you are artificial intelligence, could you speak any language?"

"Affirmative i can speak all the languages from Saito's world and possible from this world as well. If I only have more information"

"I see that is some interesting magic you have there Mari."

"Negative, this is not magic but called science"

"What is science?"

"Science is the study of intellectual and practical application in translate something that can be explained through logic.. Therefore according to my analogy, magic can't be explained"

"Meaning Saito's world doesn't have magic?"

"Correct"

(Time Skip)

"You whaaaat?"

"Saito im sorry They said that i'll get more"

"Louise, the casino is a place to gamble therefore you could instantly lose all your money. Now we have no place to sleep but thank the lord we have food. It looks like we are camping tonight"

The plan was suddenly stopped until a man who is all acting flamboyant spotted Saito and Louise.

"It looks like the two of you are some sort of trouble. As you can see, I am obviously no one suspicious at all" the man said

"Uhh he does look suspicious to me" Saito said

"My name is Scarron and I run a lovely cabin just up the road from here" he said as he moves towards Saito and giving him the kissing sound.

"Whoa back off" he Said "but a cabin?"

"Yes would the two of you like to stay in one of our delightful rooms?"

Louise and Saito looked at each other

"They both nodded"

"Yes allow us to enter"

"Ok but in one condition that you must accept."

"What is it?" Louise asked

(Time skip)

Saito and Louise accept Scarron's deal but the conditions was that they both had to work for him at the shop

Louise is on waitress duty while Saito is on dish duty.

"Good news for all my sweet fairies, we have a new little fairy in training joining the enchanted fairy tavern."

Louise was shown as she was wearing a pink outfit wearing a maid headband

"Uh Hello my name is Louise it's nice to meet you all" she said embarrassingly

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Saito was in the kitchen looking at Louise

"Oh geez, Louise is going to have a hard time doing this"

"Hey newcomer help me wash the dishes" a lady with green outfit and black hair said "the place will be opening up soon"

"Yeah sure hold on"

He takes off his pda arm and put it next to derflinger.

"What was that in your arm?"

"Oh it's nothing.

"My name is Jessica, what's yours?"

"Im Saito"

Saito? What an odd name"

"Yeah i got that alot"

Scarron then announced a tip contest. Who ever managed to earn the most tips and money will receive an award. He opens up a curtain showing an outfit that is known to be a sacred loom. The outfit was like the uniform that Louise is wearing but its all black. All the ladies were excited about it and Louise just gave a silent yes.

It was time to open up. Main patrons were commoners and peasants. The ladies would sit down and talk with the guys. Louise being uncomfortable with this situation is not used to this. A man requested a wine and Louise would bring it back on the table.

"Uhh are you going to pour it? It's not going to pour itself"

"A what a noble serving a peasant?" she said in her thoughts

Then she remembered it was just for the mission and her majesty princess Henrettia.

"Sure I would like to"

She then opened the wine and began pouring until it overflowed making the patron angry at her, but easily cooled down with Louise cuteness, and insulting that she has no breast but it didn't matter to him. Then Louise splashed the wine onto him.

"Hey what's the big idea"

"YOU FILTHY SCUM HOW DARE YOU SAY LIKE THAT TO A DAUGHTER OF A DUKE"

Saito overheard what's Louise is doing "Oh shit"

Out of nowhere Scarron put his arms around the customer telling him that Louise was just a newcomer. Scarron also told her to bring a new cloth wash and Louise did just that.

(Time Skip)

It was time to crack the hay. Louise and Saito were given a room, but Louise didn't like the room being so old and small.

"You've got to be kidding?"

Saito put his arms to her shoulders to calm her down to remind her that we got a bed to sleep in. Saito allowed her to sleep in the bed while Saito opened up his sleeping bag.

"I can't believe you brought me as a noble to sleep in a place like this"

Saito then finished setting up his sleeping bag

"Well if you don't want to sleep in here then suit yourself. I'm grateful that Scarron was able to let us stay here for the night. He then got into his sleeping bag as he turned off the lights."

"How are you able to adapt things so quickly"

"First, it's a trait second I was in the army"

"Oh right"

"Ok goodnight as he instantly fell asleep in his sleeping bag"

TIme has passed and Saito was still asleep and Louise couldn't sleep at all thinking about something. Then suddenly bats have made noises making Louise scared and got out of the bed. Louise then got onto his sleeping bag.

The second night Louise was still not having it with the patrons. They kept trying to grab her breast or insult her just because she's not sexy. Meanwhile at the kitchen Jessica told Saito that Scarron is her daughter which made him shocked

"You are Scarron's daughter you?"

"Correct"

"Hmm"

Later one customer got so drunk that he started to drink the whole bottle. Without knowing the customer threw the wine bottle through the kitchen and landed on Saito's head and knocking him out.

He found himself on a bed with Jessica sitting on the end of the bed.

"You got yourself knocked out with a wine bottle"

"Why would someone throw a wine bottle?"

"A drunk customer, but I do know that Louise is not really your sister. She's a noble"

"What?!...what makes you think that?"

"Oh believe me I can tell just by looking at you"

"Jessica this has to be a misunderstanding"

Jessica was able to notice this because Louise doesn't know how to carry a plate nor how to serve a customer being used to the noble life plus her behavior. Jessica was trying to convince him that she was right.

"But tell me that I'm right. I won't tell anyone"

"That's highly classified"

"By the way, what is that thing in your arm?"

"Well it's called a PDA. A Personal Digit Assistance. It hard to explain and also it's come with a thing called Artifical Intelligence. You could say it's like a familiar but you created it.

"Hi I'm Mari Artificial Intelligence"

Jessica backed off being a little surprised on seeing Mari on his arm PDA

"Uhh hello I'm Jessica"

"Nice to meet you I will remember that"

The two got out of the room and head back to the kitchen to clean the dishes. Jessica asked Saito what is this Artificial Intelligence can do. While answering a strange person comes in a fat nobleman. His name is Chillan. Scarron greeted him to see him again.

"Oh Lord Chillan it's great to see you agian"

"I'm here for a table today"

"I'm afraid were full tonight"

"Not to me" he then snapped

Making the commoners leave and he is sitting down on one of the tables. Louise saw who it was and maybe he was the guy they are looking for

"Whos that?" Saito asked

"Lord Chillian. He's in charge as a tax collector. If someone tries to stand up against him, he'll just put a huge tax on us. So no one running a business can afford to anger him. SO therfore no one is able to serve him. "

"Look someone is doing it" Saito said "oh no not Louise. God she is an idiot"

Louise then gave him a bottle of wine a cup

"A very charming man sir"

Chillina was disappointed that seeing no breast, but since she is still a lady, he decided to fondle her breast. Without thinking, Louise kicked him making him fall off his chair. Making the staff terrified.

"YOu peasant how dare you kicked a noble"

Saito then got up in front

"You noble scum no one is allowed to touch Louise but me"

Louise was surprised to hear this and blushing at the same time

"Guard arrest theses two"

The guard began to surround the two, then Saito activates his pistol shooting the guards onsight. Mainly the legs making them unable to walk. Scarron, Jessica and the rest of the employees were covering their ears seeing how loud Saito's firearm is. After shooting them down, Chilina is the only one left.

"You fool do you know who I am? I'm going to tax you pretty well."

"Really?"

Saito shows the permit from the royal palace to him.

"That's the royal permant"

"That's right in the name of the royal family, you are under arrest"

"A commoner arresting me hah not going to happen"

"Get on the floor"

Chillian didn't listen

"GET ON THE FLOOR"

Chillian ignored then it happen Saito grabbed the taser out of his belt and shot him with it. Making him fall to the floor. Saito put his arm around his back and tighten them.

"I got everything recorded"

Lord Chillian was still on the floor scared. Louise and Saito were surrounded by the waitresses telling them how amazing they are.

"That was amazing what you guys did"

"Yeah you two are amazing. I'm glad we're not going to see that guy again"

"Thanks" Saito and Louise said

"And it looks like Louise won something as well" Jessica said

"Of course. Louise for saving us from harassment and all. I shall declare you as the winner of the tip contest."

Everyone cheered for Louise.

Louise puts on the enchanted sacred loom asking on how it looks on her. Saito was a bit surprised but instead he smiled.

"Well...what do you think?"

"Whoa is that the Sacred loom!"

"Yes"

"I can say that it looks great on you Louise"

"Th-thanks"

(Unknown Location, Albion)

"Lord Cromwell, we haven't found Matilda yet. She is either dead or she became a defector"

"It looks like we're going to change plans, but we're going to continue with Wardes plans to marrying Louise, and Killing Wales."

"I agree if Matilda was captured and told about our plans, we have to change"

"Ugh this is ridiculous"

(The next day at the Royal Palace)

Saiti and Louise introduce Lord Chillian to Princess Henrettia and the Tax Collector

"Your highness we have found the tax collector Lord Chillian"

"Lord Chillian I am so utter disappointed on what you have done"

"Your highness please give me another chance"

She shook her head "take him away guards"

The guard grabbed him and took him to the jails. Henrettia went up to the two congratulating and thanking them

"Saito and Louise I couldn't thank you enough for helping me find this perpetrator."

"Yeah it's not a problem" Saito said

"So for thanking you here" she put out her hand. Saito thought she wanted a handshake so he put out his arm and shook her hand.

"Saito she doesn't want a handshake but a kiss on the hand."

"Oh"

Saito got onto his knee and kissed her hand.

"Now if there's anything for us to do then we are willing to do it. Besides i have the technology to do military tactics, espionage, communication and more."

"Alright Saito"

(Time Skip)

"Well that turned out really well" Saito said

"I agree Saito were your serious about having all the gear for tactical espionage and communication?"

"Yeah"

"Oh ok"

Saito Louise and Colbert are in another room practicing their morse code. From the looks of it, they are improving a lot.

"You guys are improving very much I'm proud of you two"

"Thank you Saito Say Saito did you invent this?" Colbert asked

"No Morse code was actually invented by a man named Samuel Morse. Samuel Morse invented this for a reason. He was a painter and he was at a city called New York City. When he was there his wife he did not know about her health conditions. So after learning it he immediately arrived in his home but when he got home, it was too late he missed the funeral and her burial was done the time he arrived leaving him heartbroken for the rest of his life."

The two gasped realizing why it was made and its sad history.

"That is so sad" Louise said

"I agree i couldn't imagine if i missed a loved one funeral" Colbert said

Saito nodded

"I'm actually thinking about presenting this to her royal highness. Hopefully this thing will revolutionized communication all over Tristania"

"Saito I think that's a great idea. Since Tristania doesn't have any type of advanced communication, we can use this as a communication."

"Agree" Colbert said

"Ok shall we go and present it?"

Louise nodded

(Royal Palace)

"Your highness. Do you remember the Morse code I showed you" Saito asked

"Yes why you asked?"

"Well I would like the whole Tristania to start using this device. A device that will revolutionize the whole communications. I'm thinking about giving it to the military and possibly the citizens"

"What use you can use of it?"

Saito explained the whole details about the use of Morse Code. The use of it is like learning a new language for the military. He also explains that it can communicate long distances. Henrettia was fascinated with this contraction.

"Alright I will allow the military to use a useful device. I just need to know how to use it and the rest of the military will have to learn"

"Thank you. I hope it goes well"

"Agnes are you ready to do your mission?" Henrettia asked

"Yes"

She then was stopped by Saito

"Wait, Agnes right"

"Yes what is it"

"Agnes I want to help you on the mission"

"How"

"I have some gear that you can use during your mission. Follow me to the Academy"

(At the Academy)

"So what do you need me here for, and why is there no door handle?" Agnes asked

"You'll see" Saito said as he put his full hand onto a screen that showed a hand resemblance. The device scanned his hand and a voice said "Welcome Back Saito" As the door automatically opens. Agnes entered the lab she was amazed what Saito has made. Saito opened up a secured lock that showed an armory of weapons. Many rifles are at a stand in the bottom is a shelf full of ammos.

"Awe! Saito I didn't know you kept alot of muskets"

"Yep but they aren't muskets. They're called rifles" Saito gave one to Agnes an M16

"Before you can head off, you must learn how to master the modern rifle. Muskets are very different than the ones I used, now follow me to the shooting range. AS they got off the armory, Mari was now at his robotic form shows up

"Uhh SAito what is that?"

"Oh That's Mari"

"Hello I am Mari Artificial Intelligence"

"Uhh Hi"

Agnes keeps following him out to another room that it seem to be a shooting range.

"Here is the shooting range"

Agnes looked around. In the distance she sees a target.

"Ok let me demonstrate "

Saito set the safety off and began firing. The rifle fired rapidly. Agnes didn't quite understand how this rifle was able to fire rapidly.

"Amazing your rifles are able to fire rapidly. But how without the need to reload and where is the gunpowder"

Saito takes out the bullet caps and poured it into Agnes hand

"There is your gunpowder, and part of the rifle that holds everything is called a bolt, but its mot important right now. I want you to learn how to do this."

For hours, Saito trains Agnes how to use a modern rifle, and better tactics. Also introducing her to first aid kits. He also tells her about how is he going to help her. Through using sattelits and drones.

"Agnes im only letting you use this once, I can't give you a modern rifle but I can give you that M16. If you managed to get back then go ahead and makes copies and give it to your army."

"Thank you Saito. It means alot to me"

"Don't worry Agnes i'll keep my eye on you on your mission"

"Thank you"

"Good Luck"

Agnes got onto his horse with supplies given by Saito and some radio communication. She rides her horse to the port to Albion. She arrives to the port in 2 hours. She got onto an airship and it took her all the way to the Albion port. After that she landed in Albion for the search of Tiffania. All the while, Saito launched a satellite drone up in the sky that landed in low orbit tracking down at the Albion island. He gets on to the computer and opens up the camera to Agnes is standing. (Agnes is going to be called Alpha for now)

"Alpha this is Saito do you read me over?"

"Saito this is Alpha i've landed in Albion over"

"Alright now your only main objective is to find this Tiffania person. Good Luck Alpha I'll keep an eye on you over my computer"

NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ABOUT RESCUING TIFFANIA AND BRINGING HER BACK.


	9. Chapter 9: Operation Rescue

Agnes was now walking around like a normal commoner on the streets of Albion. Her radio started to react. She picked up and asked.

"Saito do you need something?"

"Agnes you do realize you are not alone?"  
"Of course not your are helping me?"  
"Yes, but look behind you"

Agnes turns around to see 3 other musketeers wearing the same armor as her but rifle were a bit more different

"I thought you might need a backup for you behind"

The other three women were carrying rifles, but unlike Agnes they are carrying rifle from the 1960s. One is carrying a stoner 63 with a silencer and a red dot sight, another carrying an Ak47 with a silencer as well, and one is carrying a commando rifle with a silencer and a thermal sight.

Agnes was carrying an M16 rifle with a silencer, and an extended ammo. All four are carrying packs filled with ammo, IFAK, food, water and much more. THey are also equipped with outdated night vision goggles, due to the sun going down, and some armor to protect themselves.

"Saito how did you…"

"All in good times Alpha...All in good times"

Agnes nodded 

"Ok Saito what do we do now"

"Well since it's dark and usually bandits come out at night, might as well get started on this operation. Called Operation Rescue"

"Ok I want you Alpha to follow the directions on the map that Matilda provided"

Agnes obeyed it and head towards through the field. They quietly made stealth moves. Then all of the sudden 3 carriages from the distance in Saito's computer showed up.

"Alpha they are carriages up front. Bandits seem to be in a stroll. Alpha there is a shack 2 meters away get inside."

Agnes and her troops got into the shack in a hiding position

"They are passing by the house" Saito said

Then two other carriages parked by the shack

"Wait no Enemy has stopped in front of the house. Prepare for fire. Alpha activate the mute bomb. As they come in, activate it and began to fire."

Bandits got off the carriage. They opened the wooden creaked door, and entered. Agnes activated the mute charge. The Mute Charge made a radius of 5. Agnes and the other ladies opened fire without the bandits knowing their acknowledgement. They were dead silent.

"Good Job Alpha. The road is hot get out of the backside"

"Roger that"

Agnes and her troops ran outside of the back and ran to the trees staying hidden from the bandits. Agnes sees that they are about 2 miles away. They keep running until more bandits with carriages appeared in the road. Agnes and her troops went prone.

"Alpha stay hidden"

The carriages passed by

"All Clear"

After a few miles away, they arrived at a small shack Agnes and her women turns the rifles to safety. Agnes then knocked on the door. One person answered and she was a blonde haired lady wearing a hat and a green dress.

"Uh Hello"

"I"m Agnes. The bodyguards of Tristainia. Are you Tiffania?"

"Uh Yes I am"

4 other children were at the house as well not knowing what's going on

"Tiffania what's going on?"

"I don't know"

"Tiffania, pack your stuff. We're heading you to Matilda"

"MAtilda? WHere is she"

"She's in Tristania right now. She is waiting for you"

"Oh my ok Kids we're going to see Matilda"

"Ya yay Matilda"

Time skip as everyone packed their bags. Unexpected a flying machine came down to the shack landing onto a field. The doors open to reveal it was Saito.

"Saito?" Agnes said

"Do you need a lift to Tristaina?"

"Yes please"

Everyone got on board including the children.

Saito then lift off the flying machine and head toward Tristainia. Saito punched in the coordinates. As they fly by the Capitol of Albion, Londinium, people were looking at the sky seeing some type of metal dragon or some sorts. Some were terrified and some didn't quite understand

They soon exited the Albion islands and entered the seas. On their way back, Agnes talked to Tiffania about how she and Matilda know each other. Tiffania said something about being related to the royal family of Albion and how Matilda helped her escaped from persecution. This shocked Agnes and her troops. This Tiffania being related to the Royal Family of Albion.

The flying machine landed at the Academy. As everyone got off, Saito then relaunch the machine and opened up the hangar and landed.

Saito then went up to Tiffania. He introduced himself as Saito Hiragal

"Hello Tiffania, ny name is Saito Hiraga"

"Mr. Saito thank you for saving me, so um where is Matilda"

"Follow me"

Tiffania followed Saito into the school. Then they reach down the lower levels. Saito placed his hand onto the dna screen and opens up.

"Tiffania welcome to my lab"

Tiffania went awe as she saw everything going on. There were machines and some kinetic things moving around. Buttons were flashing and stuff Then she was lead to a cell area. Tiffania saw Matilda inside the cell.

"Matilda"

"Tiffania"

Saito deactivates the cell as Tiffania hugs Matilda.

"Boy i'm glad to see you again" Matilda said

"Me too" Tiffania said

The two sat across from each other at a table while Saito went away and activated the shield again making the two food and some beverages.

"So Matilda, how did you get in Saito's place?"

"I did something terrible"

"LIke what?"  
"I tried to steal something from this school, and I joined the Recquonista"

"What-WHY! Why would you do that." Tiffania asked in disbelief

"I uh I uh…...I thought It will help you and me. Hiding you from it would"

"Matilda even if you did join Recquonista i would still be found out and get myself killed"

Saito then came back in with two coffees, and some sandwiches

"Thank you" the two said as Saito bowed and exited.

The two drank the coffee and ate some sandwiches. After a while, Tiffania left the cell leaving Matilda alone again.

"Ugh I guess I do deserve to be put in here"

(Royal Palace)

Tiffania has met Louise, Siesta, and Saito. She is also meeting with her royal highness Princess Henrettia.

"Tiffania it is a pleasure to meet you" Henrettia said

"Thank you your highness"

"From what I heard is that you are related to the Albion Royal Highness?"  
"Yes I am. Matilda told me that"

"I'm related to Prince Wales therefore I'm realted to you"

"Holy Brimir! This is crazy. This makes us cousins right?"

Tiffania nodded

"well there is something I must show you before I you guys find out"

Tiffania took off her hat reavealing pointy ears in her sides. Everyone was shocked that Tiffania was an elf. Saito was more excited.

"Holy Crap! Tiffania is an elf?"

Saito was shokced and surpised at the same time.

"Excuse me for a sec"

Saito when to the other room and was jumping up and down seeing how excited and screaming at the top of his lungs. He came back all calm down.

"Sorry about that i have to get that all out"

"It's ok Saito, but wow Tiffania is an elf? Oh geez it's going to be tough for her to live around here"

"I agree" Louise said

"What what do you mean?"

"Saito did anyone ever told you about the story of our founder Brimir?"

"Uh I only heard stories about it. All I remember that his familiar was an elf"

"Yes but the elf betrayed Brimir by stabbing him. To this day elves and humans can't get along"

"I see. But Tiffania, I would like for you to come to my lab. I want a DNA sample"

Everyone looked at Saito in another word that they don't seem to understand

"DNA? What's that" Henrettia asked

"DNA or in the long term, the Deoxyribonucleic acid is the hereditary material in all organisms. Every cell in a person has the same DNA. This means you(Henrietta), you(Tiffania), you(To a royal guard), you(to the second guard), you(Agnes), and even you Louise, and so do I have DNA. For an example, your saliva has DNA therefore I could get spit samples from Tiffania to see her DNA. I want to see how elf genes work"

"I don't understand what that means, but I believe you" Henrettia said to Saito " Oh Saito I want to know if you are planning to become a professor in the Magical Academy"

"But I'm not a mage, I'm just a scientist"

"Well as Princess of Henrietta, I declare you teach this science in the Magical Academy. I want this nation to learn this science, because I think your influence of science will revolutionize the nation and possibly the world"

"I really don't know, I have things to do with Louise and stuff, so Louise how would you feel?"

Louise wasn't so sure about it, The problem is that she needs to be with Saito 24/7. After all she is his familiar

"Well it won't be a problem if I attend that class"

"Louise as princess I want you to take that class"

"Then it's settled, I'm an official professor at the Tristaina Academy of Magic"

Louise applauded as the rest did. Saito bowed

(In Saito's Lab)

Saito and Tiffania were sitting down on a chair. Saito was on the computer doing some analysis on giving blood sample, he then activated the program that will read ones blood sample.

"Ok Tiffania are you sure you want to do this?

Tiffania nodded

"Ok, I'm going to get your blood out"

"Ok, but how?"

"First stick out your arm, next look away, then I want you to hold still. It will hurt just a little bit"

Tiffania obeyed as Saito rubbed some rubbing alcohol into her arm and then he inserted a needle and then pumped some blood out and then he cleaned up the mess and then put some patch on to heal it. The next thing he poured the blood onto a cup then it read analysis onto the computer.

"Ok Tiffania your set, but first I want you to eat these" Saito gave her a soda to drink, water and some donuts

"OK what are these for?"

"Well Since I got your blood, you need to eat some sugar and drink water most importantly"

"Why is that Saito?"

"Well since I took your blood, there is a chance that you can either dehydrate, pass out, or others, but please eat up"

Tiffania nodded as she opened the donuts and started chowing down on them.  
-

(Next Day)

All students including Louise are sitting down studying. Waiting for Colbert arrived, they were constantly talking. Colbert walked in the class

"Good Morning students. Today is going to be a special day. We will first do our main studies snd lectures then the afternoon we're going to have a new professor."

"A new professor?"

"What kind of magic he teaches?"

"Is he handsome?"

"Maybe its a women"

"Calm down calm down I'll give you the details later"

After hours of studying, it was time for the reveal. Colbert let in some new students. The student nobles were confused on why are commoners are here in the school includong Siesta.

"Why are commoners here?"

"Are we going to use them as practice"

"Siesta is she going to be a student as well?"

Louise said in her mind

"No these are new students. They are not here for magic, but for the new subject that they will be learning. This type of education can learn from all."

Louise made a grin on her face knowing whats going to happen.

"Everyone please give a warm welcome to Professor Saito Hiraga"

Saito walks in with a different outfit. Instead of his lab coat or his usual blue jacket and dark pants, he is wearing a button up black shirt, slacks and dress shoes.

Siesta looked how handsome he looked in that outfit. Louise seeing his familiar how handsome he looked while some others girls who knew him were also looking at how handsome he is.

Louise was clapping with happiness while everyone else was clapping but in confusion.

"You see by decree of Princess Henrettia, Saito will be an official Professor of this school. The subject will be learning from his world called science." Colbert said.

"Professor Saito you may begin" Colbert said as he sat down as well"

"Thank you! Afternoon class this is Professor Saito Hiraga. Today I will be teaching your world equivalent to my world called science. He wrote on the board.

"Ok can anyone guess what science is?"

Kirche rose her hand

"Is science has anything to do with magic?"

"All i can say is bidirectional"

Guiche raised his hand

"Can it be explained?"

"Yes Fully and detailed" saito said

"Science is basically things that can be explained. For example, magic can't explain science but science can explain magic but only in theory. Ok enough questions, i will now hand out some supplies to write on. Professor Colbert help me hand these out"

Professor grabbed the notebooks, pencils, and pens to every student

Louise roser her hand

"Excuse me, what are these?"

"Those are notebooks, pens and pencils. Unlike the scrolls and quills you have, the notebooks give you more space to write. Think of it like an empty book but you can write on them."

Everyone went awe seeing how pens are more easily can be used.

"Today I will teach the basics of science like physics, biology, chemistry, and mathematics. Then if we improve maybe we'll go more advanced like astronomy, or geology.

Four hours of class, everyone was exhausted. Everyone got out the door. Most people got really interested while some are confused still. People were talking about the subjects they have learned. Kirche really got into biology talking about the basics including the 12 principles of biology. Louise got into the mathematics while shes really good at counting maybe she can learn to improve these new type of math called multiplication and division including fractions and square roots. Guiche and Tabitha were also into physics with seeing things move due to energy. Montomorecy, Siesta, and Katie got into chemistry seeing that tiny exist everywhere such as atoms, ions, and molecules.

"Man learning about atoms is really a big interest" Montomorecy said

"From what Saito said, we are all made of cells" Kirche said

Louise also learned something new. She learned about huge numbers like Trillion, Quadrillion, Quintillion, Sextillion, but it goes one until they reach the number googol which is basically 100 zeros. The students couldn't believe that such big numbers exist and how the numbers are infinite.

"As I also remember Saito told me that if an atom, then our cells would be the size of the entire continent, therefore, we would be huge" Louise saidewsgf4

"Now that's crazy" Kate said

It was now night time, Montmorency, and Guiche were outside drinking wine. In addition, Montomorency added some love potion effects to Guiche can love her forever. Saito on the other hand were studying the stars again with his telescope. The telescope had a computer on the side. Louise and Siesta were looking at the screen seeing so many things that were in the night sky, it was mind blowing. The First thing they saw was a yellow planet and it had rings in the side. It was about the size of Saturn.

"Saito, why is there rings on that planet?" Siesta asked

"Well first you need to know is that the rings are made of pieces of ice, dust, rocks, and particles. The next to know is that it has rings because these particles are trapped by its gravitational pull. Gravity is a type of force when two objects are being pulled toward each other. That planet is using gravity to keep these particles at its orbit therefore it has rings. For an example this planet's gravity is similar to mine. You can't jump high enough because gravity is pulling us down. So if jump from the top of this school to the ground, the planet is pulling me down instead."

Louise and Siesta were amazed. This new word Gravity is an interest. Saito then finished aligning the ring planet.

"Ok who wants to see?"

"I should let Louise go first" SIesta said

"Absolutely I'm a noble"

Louise looked through the telescope seeing a giant planet with rings on it. She was amazed to see this through her eyes.

"Uuuuuuwaaa. This telescope is amazing. I can see it clearly, and it's colors are beautiful. Unlike the ones we see through the telescopes we have right now."

Louise now let Siesta have a turn. She was truly amazed on the planet it was so clear and easy to see.

"That type of planet you call is a gas giant. Gas Giants are basically a planet that are huge and composed of hydrogen and helium. Inside they have huge concentration of metal and silicate material inside."

"Are they dangerous?" Louise asked

"Very. Saturn's atmosphere is very thick, that if you got any close pressure increases and you would be crushed by high pressure"

The two were frightened about these gas giants. Not want to think about living there.

"But no fear, these gas giants will not be flying by around here. It is tidally locked in its orbit thanks to gravity. But when I was observing, I see that your solar system is very different."

Saito made a rough sketch on what their solar system is like. It consists of 10 planets. The first five were rocky planets including the planet they are currently in. The first is a blue planet the second a red, third is where they currently are. The fourth is reddish but brownish, the fifth is another blue planet but it has rings in it. The rest of five are gas giants with various colors.

"Whoa! What is that?"

"Your solar system. This is where we all are" He points to the third planet from the sun, and the rest are uninhabitable planets."

"Saito your people have done so much to achieve without magic. What is it like?"

"Well hard to explain, but for sure we have colonized two of our planets in the solar system There is also a place where we can allow life to exist on space, but it's built on a spaceship"

"But getting into space is impossible." Louise said

"Not for my people. We just finished creating a space lift where people can come to space anytime and visit the area."

"Your people must be very intelligent, but if you say that other planets don't have an atmosphere like our planet, how could you live in theses planets?"

"Terraforming. We can create life on other planets to live on. Right now it's going to be a long process, but I have a plan in the name of Nanotechnology to increase the speed of Terraforming"

After explaining everything, Louise decides to head for bed feeling tired, but as she walks, she sees Montmorency and Guiche sitting on a table having a nice night. Louise grabbed the drink that Montmorency was going to give to Guiche, but instead she drank it and set it on the table and heads over to her dorm. Later when Saito returns, he put his bags and his telescope in Louise dorm.

"Saito…where have you been. Have you been hanging around with that Siesta? Is it because of her big breasts? Saito I Love you. I love you Saito"

"Whoa get a hang of yourself Louise. Louise I'm able to control my hormones and testosterones, now what are you saying?"

"I love you Saito, Love me Saito"

"Uhhhh"

Then Saito hears a knock on the door and it was Montmorency

"Montmorency? I don't think this is a good time right now"

"Um maybe I can explain everything" 


	10. Chapter 10: The Water Spirit

The Water Spirit

"YOU WHAT!" Saito grabbed Montmorency collar

"Hey it wasn't my fault that she drank it"

"YOU COULD'VE JUST TOLD HER"

"I tried to warn her" Montomorenct trembled

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Saito released her and turned around while he rubbed his face.

Montmorency explained that Louise had accidentally drank a love potion that was meant for Guiche to love Montmorency forever.

"Alright, do you have an antidote?"

"Um yes about that"

"Oh no please don't tell me!"

"I don't have any antidote"

Saito breathes heavily as he walked towards her with a very angry face. Then suddenly Guiche appeared out of nowhere.

"Montmorency, what are you doing in Louise's room?"

Montmorency explained what she was going to do with him, but it backfired when Louise drank the wine.

"You were going to make me drink a love potion?"

"Yes because it is one way to stay loyal to me"

"Montmorency we are not done! I want you to make an antidote"

"Yes I can make this antidote, but I don't know how long it will take to brew"

"Good, just be glad they are no classes right now and it's dark," Saito asked, "Also, how long will the effects last?"

"Maybe a month or a year"

"WHAT!" Saito said in an angrily surprised

Guiche was surprised to hear that estimate "What in Brimir's name you were planning on giving this?"

"I didn't have to do this if you were chasing every cute girl in this school" Momorency replied as Guihce was chuckling nervously.

Later Mari comes into the room checking on Saito

"Master Saito is everything alright. I could hear your voice from the lab" Mari comes in with Derflinger.

Montmorency, and Guiche turned around to see Mari. As a humanoid figure but all robotic.

"What is that!?" Guiche asked

"Oh you haven't met, Guiche, Montmorency, this is Mari, you can see it's my Golem"

"I am Mari, Artificial Intelligence"

"Hello Nice to meet you," Montmorency and Guiche said

"Master, what is going on?"

"Louise, she seems to drink some type of poison by accident, and then she's madly in love with me"

"Oh dear, this is not good! What are you going to do?"

"We're going to make an antidote"

"What are you talking about Saito? Louise clung onto him "I'm perfectly fine. I love you so much"

Saito glared at Montmorency "Better fix this shit or else" Montmorency got chills from the hearing of Saito as she began to brew the antidote

Unfortunately, Saito couldn't get any sleep because Louise would always crawl into his bed, even in the lab she followed him. Saito wrapped himself around with a blanket and told her to stop and go to sleep.

The following day was no better. The whole day, Louise was clinging onto him like they accidentally stuck superglue onto him. "Saito I love you so much, how about we talk to my parents and ask for us to get married.

Saito's eyes widen. "What? You are going to far missy. Let's wait for a while"

"OK, how about your family"

"Louise I told you that I'm from another world, and I'm not from this world"

"Oh until we get you back"

"Unlikely there is no way for me to get back from my world"

"Saito tell me about your world?"

"Uhh how about another time"

"Please Saito you can tell me I love you and want to know more about you"

Saito realized that she's going to keep asking. Might as well he tell her "Alright fine I'll tell you but you have to let me go first"

Louise did exactly what he said

"Now sit down"

Louise sat

"Ok, where can I began. Let's see..I was born in a nation called Japan. An island off the Pacific Ocean. Japan is a well-developed nation filled with lots of technology and stuff that you will find surprising.

"Wow, you came from such an amazing country. Is there more countries in your world"

"Yes most of them are huge"

"Tell me about them"

"Well for starters there is the United Federation of Nations. A nation located in the far west of my world. They are known to be the strongest nation in the world, or we can call it a superpower. They are known to be various nations became one nation under one banner, they are the most technological, most economic, cultural, and military strength in the world I come from"

"Anymore?"

"The EastAsian union is a nation close to mine, that nation tried to invade my country, but the United Federation of Nations came in response and defend my country. I was glad. There is also Russia where their ideology is very exotic from you. It's hard to explain but I'll tell you another time. The next one is the Middle Eastern Union or the Islamic Empire. It's a theocratic monarchy, but I don't know about it much, but mostly it's hot and desert. The last one is the European Union.

"European Union? Sounds interesting, what is it?

It another nation in the west. To be honest, the European Union is very similar to Tristania and other nations around Halkegenia, but their government is different. They're mostly like mine now. They speak many different languages, and basically, they are many religious in that nation, but more Irreligious these days.

"I see"

"Yeah!"

Later, Saito went over to Montmorency's room to check on her progress on the antidote. Saito knocked on the door and asked "Montmorency, it's Saito may I come in?"

"Uhh not yet"

"How is the antidote?"

"I'm getting good."

"How much more?"

"Hard to say"

Saito was getting suspicious about her on what she giving some straight answer. He then took out a device that can hear through walls and he can hear Guiche on the other side of the room.

Saito barged in with his device

"Ok, what's the big idea?"

"well …..it's almost done, just the final ingredient is currently unavailable, therefore I can't complete the antidote"

"What is it?"

"It's a tear from the water spirit."

"How do we get it?"

"We need to go to Lagdorian Lake and ask the spirit to give us a tear, but there is no guarantee that the spirit will give us"

"How long until we get there?"

"Not till nightfall"

"I have a faster way to get there, so pack your stuff. We are going to the lake"

"Hold on a sec Saito, you can't just order her around," Guiche said trying to defend her

"Suit yourself, but Monmon I hear that making love potions is illegal. Should I contact the authorities and we'll have a little talk with them?"

She started to tense up realizing that he found out that it was illegal to create love potions. "Uh-huh, exactly, now pack your stuff. Guiche and you are coming as well." Saito left the room and headed back to Louise

Saito went to Louise's room. Saito opens the door and he was shocked to see Louise was wearing lingerie. Her clothes were on the floor and she was in bed waiting.

"Welcome back!"

"What the fuck! LOUISE!"

"I've been waiting"

"We are not doing this" Saito grabbed her clothes and threw it at her "We are leaving in an hour to cure you ok?

"No I don't wanna go I want to stay here and have sex with you because I love you"

"Get dressed or do I have to do it for you"

Saito then grabbed her skirt, shirt, and uncomfortable her panties. He thought about it for a second, realizing that this isn't modesty, this is immodest. Then he decided to call Siesta through the morse code. Later Siesta came back in a flash.

"You need something, Saito?"

"Yes, can you dress Louise?"

"Sure thing"

He then exited the room as Siesta entered. He waits outside the room. A few minutes passed, Louise was all dressed in her uniform as Siesta exits the room.

"Thank you siesta"

"No problem Saito" Siesta said as she walks to another direction.

Montmorency, Guiche, Louise who is still clinging onto Saito headed to Saito's lab. Saito put his hand onto the handprint. It scans his hand and it opened automatically. "Welcome Back Mr. Saito"

Montmorency and Guiche went awe as they heard a voice from the heavens.

"Saito, what is this?" Guiche asked

"This is my lab. Where all the magic starts"

"So this is where you get your stuff from?"

Yeah and don't get any idea from entering. It is set with a password, turrets, and Mari will protect it at all costs. Alright this way"

Saito entered the hangar seeing many vehicles now. More mechs were created from other robots as to them it was Golems. Saito then opened the door to the humvee. "Get on everyone"

Montmorency, Guiche, and Louise got onto the passenger side while Saito got onto the driver's side. He then activated the vehicle. They began moving. The humvee rode from5 mph to 20 mph as they exited the hangar to the outside. The hangar doors closed as it hides itself from the ground.

"Saito, what is this carriage?" Montmorency asked

"This is called an automobile. It doesn't need horses or anything. All it needs is some fuel and your done. But this is run by the sun or by water."

"A vehicle run by the sun? How?" Guiche asked

"They are called Solar Power it works by allowing these things called photons or particles form the sunlight to knock electrons free from atoms. Generating a flow of electricity. Remember learning from the chemistry class?"

"Oh yeah, I remember learning about atoms and all these protons from your classes" Guiche stated.

They arrived there about 1 hour. For Montmorency, and Guiche it went by so fast they forgot about it.

"We're almost there"

"That was fast!" Guiche said

"Saito this vehicle is incredible! It must be very fast, how are we going anyways"

"About 60 mph"

"60! That faster than an average horse"

"yes absolutely"

Montomorect opened the window to see water in distance. Saito stopped the humvee at the nearest water area.

"What happened why is the water all the way here?"

"Are we near the water spirit?"

"It looks like the water spirit must be upset about something"

"Well we should talk to this spirit, we'll negotiate it and then we'll get this water tear"

"We'll have to wait. The water spirit won't come out till nightfall"

Saito nodded as he saw a village that seems to be flooded.

Nighttime has fallen. Montmorency summoned her Familiar named Robin which is a frog. To summon, she took one of her blood and a drop landed onto robin's head. To let the spirit know that it is Montmorency. Her Familiar jumped into the lake. After a few minutes, the Water spirit appeared out of the lake. The water spirit formed.

"Water Spirit it is I, Montmorency. In the past, I have come here with my father."

"Yes, I remember who you are. Your body fluids are recognizable. What do you seek?"

"A favor, I would like to have a small piece of you"

"I need to decline that"

Saito then pushed Montmorency out of the way

"I need your water tear, please. I'm willing to negotiate in all conditional terms of your request" Saito said

"Very well"

Saito had hope now

"Some of your kind is attacking my lake. I need you to stop them immediately."

"Understand. Where are they?"

They traveled a little far from where they landed. Hiding in threes they saw two robed figures. They were using magic to attack the lake.

"You guys stay here, I'm going to for an attack"

Saito said as he came out of the forest. Then the two figures saw him and began attacking.

"STOP, PUT YOUR WANDS DOWN OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES.

One is water, and one is a fire mage. Saito drew Derflinger out to block all their magic. While he uses Derflinger, he draws his pistol and shot the ground hoping they would be scared. As a result, they did they backed off a little frightened. As he goes for an attack, he was pushed back falling to the ground as the two went towards him. One is pointing its wand at him while Saito points his pistol at their heads.

"Put your wands down and we'll do this civilized"

Then the two figures recognized his voice

"Saito?" the two took off their hoods "oh it's you, darling

It revealed to be the Germanian girl named Kirche and Tabitha. She turned around to see Guiche, Montmorency, and Louise

"Wait a minute, what are you guys doing here?"

We can ask you the same thing" Saito said

"Oh I see you made a love potion, but why though," Kirche asked

"Long story short," Guiche said "But that's not important, we need one of the water spirit tear"

"Why?" Kirche asked

"We'll tell you later"

"Wait a minute, didn't the water spirit said it was upset?"

"Yes, why?"

"At this point, we can continue to negotiate with it and find out why?"

"Great Water Spirit why are you upset?" Saito asked

"I'm flooding this area because one of your kind has stolen a treasure that I'm guarding. I can only exist in water, therefore, if I'm able to cover this world with water, I will able to recover the treasure."

"Water Spirit, I'll find that treasure, what is that treasure named?" Saito asked

"Andvari's ring. A ring I spent a lot of time, a ring that grants artificial life"

"Who would steal a ring like that?" Kirch asked

"One of the individuals were called Cromwell that is all I know"

"Cromwell where did I heard that name before?" Saito thought about it until the time he interrogated Matilda

"Gasp" I remember, Oliver Cromwell is one of the members of Reconquista."

"What? How did you know this?" Kirche asked

"I interrogated Fouquet about the plans that Reconquista is doing. Ok, now we got a new plan besides rescuing Prince Wales. Find that ring" Saito said

The water spirit gave Saito a bottle that looks like a big chess piece, but it turns out to be one of the water spirit tears.

"Saito if you claim to identify this Oliver Cromwell is the suspect, I believe you"

"Thank you Water Spirit but why though?"

"Gandalf made an oath to me a long time ago. He is worth believing"

"Gandalf? What's that?"

"Gandalf the left hand of God ...will you bring the village back?"

"Yes I will thank you"

"I promise I will bring it back to you one day"

The Water Spirit disappears as she drains the village back to the way it was. Saito looked at the tube seeing this is the last ingredient.

"Saito I love you!"

"Don't worry Louise we'll bring you back"

That night they stayed at Tabitha's house, but the next day after Louise taking the antidote, Louise was so embarrassed that she couldn't look at Saito without blushing. They returned to the school and her room, Saito decided to talk to her. "Louise it's ok you don't need to be embarrassed. It was all the love potion's fault"

"But all those things I did," She said

"We're all effects of the love potion"

"Go ahead"

"Saito, do you not find me sexually attractive?" Louise was more embarrassed about what she just said

"It was all that Love potion fault, First I'm not a sex freak, second I only do it after marriage, and third I can control my hormones."

"Hormones?"

"For me, it's called Testosterone. It's the primary male hormone. It plays a key role in sex and being turned on. For you, as a female, its called Estrogen It does similar stuff with the males but does differently. Ok, let's not talk about that stuff. The love potion controlled your Estrogens, therefore being turned on by me. So please don't take it personally. It's alright."

Louise felt calm and feel better "thank you"

Saito thumbs up as a response "I'm just glad that your back to normal"

At the end of the day, Saito was talking to Mari through his PDA arm. They were talking about how the mission went and also something that Saito likes.

"Mari, there something wrong with me"

"What is Master Saito"

"I've been getting these weird feelings, Every time I see Louise, my heart beats faster. Mari, I think I have a crush on her"

"Master? Do you?"

"Yes, I don't know what to do? But what are you doing right now?"

"I'm feeding Ms. Matilda"

"What are you feeding her?"

Mari showed a plate full of gross food

"Mari!...What did I tell you about feeding the prisoner. Now go fetch her some real food"

"Yes Master sorry"

Then a hooded figure appeared as it enters the room. Saito pointed at the figure. Saito then noticed the outfit. t wasn't Matilda, nor isn't a bandit.

"Oh, your highness!"

"You're always on guard"

"What do you need?

"Do you remember the mission about rescuing Wales?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"I need you to do it tomorrow morning. Saito Louise this will be a dangerous mission. Pack any need of your gear as possible.

Saito and Louise looked at each other nodded

"Yes your highness" they both said

"Good. Now to rescue Wales," she takes off a ring and gave it to Saito "This ring will show that he will know who you are working with and what nation you are coming from"

"Yes your highness I will not fail you"

"Good luck Louise, Saito"

Saito went back to the lab. He examines the last remaining of the water spirit tears in the tube.

"hmm, The Water Spirit is immortal. What would happen if I drank this?"

Saito drinks the last remaining water spirit tear. The water goes down through his mouth. It tasted just like water. After he swallowed no effects occurred.

"Oh well, nothing happens..."

Saito was interrupted with a voice. It sounded like the Water Spirit

"Gandalf did you swallow a part of my body?" Water Spirit asked

"Uh Yes. I was curious what it tasted like"

"Gandalf I'm pretty sure you had a good explanation of why?"

"I sure do. I had this feeling. If you are immortal, maybe you could come along and help me through my journey here'

"Saito you are a terrible liar"

"Yes I am"

Saito now went to bed. He fell asleep quick as a bunny. That night he dreamed of the time when Oliver Cromwell stole the ring

(Flashback Dream)

Cromwell was doing a heist on the ring of Andvari. Cromwell was some type of blonde hair, blue eyes wear some type of hat, and it was a middle-aged man. Cromwell was using his magic to unlock the doors. Behind it was the ring of Andvari

"Yes, the Ring of Andvari!"

Cromwell grabbed the ring and put it on his ring finger.

"Yes, it's mine! It's all mine!"

Oliver Cromwell used it on one of his soldiers to test it.

"You will obey me as I command"

"Yes, we will do everything we say"

Oliver Cromwell walked out of the chamber making an evil laugh

(Dream ends)

Saito wakes up breathing heavily.

"Wha...what was that? Water Spirit, I just had this dream, that I believe just saw that Oliver Cromwell stealing the Ring of Andvari."

"So you saw through your dreams? It looks like when you swallowed a part of me, my memories manipulated your dreams, therefore, you could see what happened that time"

"huh? Maybe...I know what I can use to get a copy of the dream" Saito got up to his bed and head to the main lab

Siesta's home

At Siesta's home, she remembers hearing the words that Saito said the other day about Planet Colonization. She went through a storage of books finding a journal entry. It was her great grandfather's journal named Takeo Sasaki. She reads the page that talks about space colonization at the following Planet.

Journal Entry 45

_Our astronomers can successfully colonize the following planets, Mars, and Venus. It was another success during the Moon Colonization in the Early 22nd Century. Therefore, we must terraform planets, Mars and Venus. But that will take 10,000 years from now. Hopefully, one day we can invent something to make it go faster._

Journal Entry 46

_We created ships that can drive around 2 Parsecs. Therefore we can travel to the nearest star system, Alpha Centauri. A binary star system that contains another world that is similar to earth with a habitable zone. Hopefully, we can find exotic alien life, plants, and better resources to advance to the next level of technology. _

"So If Saito said it was true, that means…"


	11. Chapter 11: Albion Mission

Albion Mission

"Looks like the princess want us to do a covert mission," Saito said to Louise

"Right, maybe if we ever run into this Oliver Cromwell, we can grab that ring and get out of here," Louise said

"If we ever encounter that Cromwell guy we will cuff him and put him on trial," Saito said

Louise nodded. Saito then added another thing.

"Did the Princess say anything about getting more help?"

"No she didn't"

"Good we could use some help"

Saito then saw Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Montmorency walking by. Saito then run up to them.

"Hey guys"

"Saito what's up"

"You want to help me and Louise do a covert mission?"

"Sure," everyone said as Tabitha just nodded.

Saito packed a lot of gear for this Mission. He packed at least three rifles, extra ammunition, some drones, robots, flashlight, food, and water.

"We should ride on horses so we wouldn't attract too much attention," Saito said "if used my Humvee too much attention will be made.

Everyone nodded

Each individual got on a horse, then a thick fog has swept in. Saito then put on some night goggles to see through the fog. Saito can see something flying in the sky. It was a griffin and a man was riding it. The man got off and introduce himself.

"My name is Wardes the leader of the Griffin squad"

Saito and Louise were shocked to hear that this man is Wardes the man who is part of the Reconquista team. For Louise, his arranged fiance is now a former Fiance. A traitor as well. Saito and Louise looked at each other. They decide to pretend that they didn't know about him for now.

"I've been ordered by Lady Henrettia to accompany you on your journey"

"That means, you're one of the famous magic guards?" Guiche asked

"Correct, and Louise"

Wardes walked up to Louise holding her hand

"So sorry to surprise you to see my Fiance was in trouble"

Guiche was surprised, but Saito wasn't as he knew about it already

"Uhh yes I guess"

"Lord Wardes this is my Familiar Saito Hiraga" she introduced

"Hello Lord Wardes My name is Saito Hiraga. My Social Status is a scientist but for you a commoner. I'm also in the army."

"Really what is your rank commoner?"

"I am a Lieutenant"

"Well It's good to meet you Lieutenant Saito Hiraga"

Everyone was riding their horse. Louise was riding with Wardes as Saito keep an eye on Wardes in case he did something reckless with her.

"I requested to the princess that I'll guard all of you during your mission"

"Thanks, Lord Wardes" Louise then looked at Saito giving him a nod. Saito shook his head as in not yet.

"Something wrong?" Wardes asked Louise

"Oh no," she said

"Anyways we are going to stay at the Inn at La Rochelle," Wardes said

"No, We can't waste our time on an inn?"

"Why," Wardes asked

"We must get to Albion right away. That's our priority"

"Does anyone have objections?" He asked in the back.

Tabitha, Kirche, Montmorency, and Guiche shook their heads. Saito then looked at Louise as she nodded.

"I'm Sorry Wardes, but we gotta get to Albion right away," Louise said

Wardes was ticked off from hearing this, all he can do is just smile at Louise

"Understand Louise, anything for my Fiance"

Everyone got onto the ship. Saito was examining the ship seeing how different the ones he had back in his world

"Wow, I just knew it. Albion is a floating island instead of a regular island"

"What do you mean? You don't have flying ships in your world?" Guiche asked

"Of course we do just that our level of technology is like 600 years advanced. We have ships that can go past the sky, therefore, we can go outside the world"

"Wait your mages never invented something like a floating ship?" Wardes asked

"We don't have magic in my world. Magic is nothing more than a pure myth or fairy tale. We have a thing called science. Science allowed us to achieve the same thing without magic."

"What! A world without mages?" he was shocked "What about your nobles aren't they mages?"

"Nope. We stopped using that ideology centuries ago and thank god we got rid of them"

"Why did you get rid of them?" Kirche asked

"Well, society changes. They get tired of listening to the nobles. I told Louise this before. Louis, do you remember what they're called?"

"Yes they are called Revolutions" Louise

"Maybe one day, these revolutions will come here in Halkeginia," Saito said

This made all the nobles nervously except for Tabitha as she was just reading her book. "Saito do you mind telling us what happened to the nobles during these revolutions," Montomorecy asked

"Well either they gave up their titles, switching to the commoner's side, or they die"

"What happened after that?"

The ship began to take off. As it departs from La Rochelle. Saito then began to tell the story about the French Revolution. Everyone was so intrigued including Tabitha that she put her book down.

"Ok guys if this will take us two hours, might as well the story of the French Revolution. Now pay attention. It was the year 1789 in my world. Financial strain of serviced old debt. The Royal family became greedy and corrupt. The King was named King Louis the sixteenth. The commoners were unhappy being taxed too much. As a result, it caused a national unrest and culminated. People all over the nation France would raid all government things. Until they had enough. They storm the royal palace, they took the king and put him into a Guillotine.

"What is a guillotine?" Wardes asked

"Guillotine is a device used to behead people quickly and painless."

Everyone gasped

"They would put him into hit leaving his head sticking out of the Guillotine and then as the commoners released the Guillotine, "SWISH" The King head was chopped off. The king was dead. The Nation was finally free from the corrupted Nobles and monarchs. After a little while of reconstruction, the nation was turned into a new form of Government called a Republic where the people have rights, and they can vote for their newly elected leader."

"Commoners running the nation?" Montmorency thought about it

"Elected leaders huh?" Guiche added

"So what is France like today?" Louise asked

Saito took out a PDA and showed them a world map of his world. "This is my world."

Saito then zoomed in to Europe where is showed border from Wester to Eastern. Surprisingly, the nobles looked that Europe looked very similar to Halkgenia.

"What a strange coincidence. Europe looks very similar to Halkgenia. Gallia is approx where France, Spain, and Portugal are." Guiche said

"Germania is approx where Germany and Poland is," Kirche said

"Albion is where the United Kingdom is," Wardes said

"Even Romania is where Italy is Montomorency said

"Yup all those nations are actually one nation called the European Union. A Continent that became a nation itself"

Everyone was overwhelmed by seeing how Saito's world was intriguing, confidentially, and different. "Maybe one day in the far future, Halkegenia will become one nation itself."

Two hours have passed as they arrived at the Albion port. Now it was time to do the mission. Louise went to Saito to have a little private chat.

"Saito what are we going to do? I need you to stay on my side"

"Well I don't know Wardes is here and it's going to be tough. My priority is to save Prince Wales and destroy that letter"

The two thought it over

"I know I'll go alone and find Wales using my drones and you stick with the rest"

Louise thought about it over and realizing what he is planning. Then she understood. Louise nodded.

"Ok everyone I'm going alone to find Prince Wales. The rest of you, stick together and find Prince wales as well"

Everyone nodded. As Saito materialized drones. The fly up in the sky. "Ok, we need to find this church. As I remembered, Princess Henrettia told me that they are staying in a church to hide from the rebels. The drones detect a building nearby. The drones took pictures of it as it sent back to his PDA. It showed a picture of a church. That must be the church that Prince Wales is at. He then walks over to the church scanning for any threats. After a mile of walking, he finally arrived. He opened the door and seeing so empty. He walked over the aisle seeing many knights dressed in armor.

"I'm here from Tristain by order of Princess Henretta. Inform Prince Wales that I must speak with him."

"What makes you think that?" Knight asked as it approached it to Saito

He showed the ring that he is wearing. The Knight was surprised as he showed his.

"I'm not a mage, but I'm familiar with Ms. Valliere." The armored knight took off his helmet revealing himself.

"I'm Prince Wales of Albion, but my real name is Wales Tudor."

"It is nice to meet you, your highness. Please come with me we must speak in private"

The two entered a room that is isolated from noise. Saito set up traps in case anyone is listening. He hands over a letter to him. Prince Wales opens up the letter and reads briefly. As he thought he gave Saito a letter as well.

"Is this the letter?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

Saito took out a lighter and puts it under the letter. The letter begins to burn in flames as it disappears in ashes. "Ok now we got that done there is one more thing you need to know"

"What is that"

"Viscount Wardes is planning to kill you to let Recquonista take over Albion. I suggest you come with me back to Tristain. Henrietta is waiting.

"Understood, but where did you get all this information?"

"I captured one of its members named Matilda"

"Impressive so what are going to do?"

"I say we play a little prank on Wardes and the rest are you in?"

"Sure what do I have to do?"

Saito put down his pack and opens up a holo device. It materialized some type of armor.

"What is that, and what kind of magic is that?" Wales asked

"It's not magic, its called science, but not worry about it, but this is an armor made of kevlar. The armor showed to be a dark armor with kevlar details.

"This armor is sword resistance so to prove it to you"

Saito then puts on the armor on him and gives Wales a knife

"Go Ahead try to stab me"

Wales decided to trust Saito on this one. He then goes for a blow to Saito's heart which didn't do much since all it did was nothing.

"Wha?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Amazing, you want me to put it on?"

Saito nodded as he gave it to him.

"So Saito what is your plan?"

I have an idea

It was evening, When Saito was on his way to Wales, Wardes managed to get the group separated. The only thing that Wardes can do is to get Cromwell and use the Ring of Andvari on Louise, but Louise agreed to marry him. So, therefore, Wardes didn't need Cromwell. After doing so, she was put into marriage where Prince Wales will be doing the blessings. Saito was hiding in the church on the second floor with everyone else; but before it happened, Saito found Kirche, Guiche, Montmorency, Kirche, and Tabitha riding their dragon.

"Hey, Guys where's Louise?"

"We Lost here. I think Wardes is up to something" Guiche said

"I know, but I have a plan. I met with Prince Wales already so he already knows what's going to happen"

"Ok Saito, what is your plan?" Kirche asked

"We're going to hide, as soon I give the signal we attack"

"Ok"

Back at the church, Prince Wales was giving the blessing between Wardes and Louise.

"The Groom, Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis de Wardes, in the name of our Founder Brimir, will you take Louise as your wife?"

"I do"

"The Bride, Third Daughter of Duke La Valliere Louise Francois Le Blanc de la Vallière will you

Vow your respect and take him as your husband"

"I uh I uh"

Wales then gave the signal by giving a hand signal

Saito and everyone jumped onto the first floor

"Viscount Wardes you are busted. You think we didn't know about your plan about Reconquista?"

"What the how did you know?"

"Matilda told us everything"

"MATILDA! THAT LITTLE BITCH. Looks like I have to go to plan B"

Wardes then stabbed Wales, then he fell onto the floor by himself playing dead without the acknowledgment of Wardes. Louise ran to him

"Prince Wales! Oh yeah, I knew about your plane Wardes so no chance of us getting married"

Saito then took out Derflinger activating the Gandalf on his sword and his pistol. He blocked the magic that Wardes did as he fired some pistols at his foot making him feel pain. Kirche and Montmorency, Guiche, and Tabitha did some magic as well, but were defeated.

"Argh' he fell onto his knees

"Oh well At least two of the objectives were complete"

"Objectives?" Louise asked

"First Killing Prince Wales, and this letter"

"Where did you get that?"

"Final object was you Louise, but it doesn't matter. All it matter I got this letter and Wales death"

Wales escaped leaving the church all in ruins. Prince WAles was just lying there. As Wales was out of sight. Saito walked up to Wales laying down

"Ok Wales he's gone"

Wales got up on his feet making everyone shocked seeing how he survived the injuries.

"What? How did you do that Wales?"

"I told you that would work huh?" Saito asked

"Yes that plan worked really well"

"Wait Prince Wales, if you are alive, then what about the letter?" Louise asked

"Oh, he sure did get the letter...not!" Wales and Saito giggled with each other while Louise was looking at confusion "What do you mean?"

"Louise, the real letter was destroyed he got a false one"

"Oh did you two come up with a plan?"

The two nodded "now let's get back to Tristain. We can use Tabitha's dragon to take us back"

Tabitha summons her dragon as everyone got on. Louise was in relief that they are safe. Saito kissed her on the lips "I'm right here Louise everything will be alright" he said. Louise then hugged him as a thank you

(Back In Tristain)

Everyone faced Henrettia including Prince Wales. Henrietta was so pleased to see Wales insight. Henrettia walked up to him and embraced him.

"Lord Wales I'm so glad to see you again"

"I'm glad to see you as well Lady Henrietta," Wales said

"Louise, Satio, Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Montmorency, thank you for your help for retrieving Wales"

Everyone bowed

"Your highness when we went to Albion, it is true that Wardes is nothing more than a mere traitor. He is currently working for the Recquonsita"

"Saito is right, Wardes planned to kill me, as I played dead. I heard everything" he said

Henrietta nodded in disbelief that this one man of the Griffin Knights would betray their nation. Henretta went up to Saito

"Saito..thank you very much for saving Wales life. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't got involved."

"Your Highness, my science, and my skills are at your humble service," Saito said as he bowed down to the Princess.

Things went well at the end of the day, Saito went back to his lab to do more experimenting on foreign plants, and what do they have. Prince Wales was given a room to stay at the palace, As for Louise, she got a letter. Louise went to the lower levels. She knocked on the door. Saito looked through the camera to see Louise. Saito then pressed a button that opens the door. Louise came in and said,

"Saito I urgent things to tell you"

"What is it?"

"A letter from my Family"

"Your family?

"Yes they want me to come back"

"I see, you want me to come as well?"

"Of course you're my Familiar"

"Hmm meeting your parents eh, well I hope they are accepting parents"


	12. Chapter 12: Meet The Family

(Earth, Japan Hiraga Corp)

In the building of Hiraga Corp, employees were in their cubicles. They are round though, and they only have holographic projection keyboard and monitors that are clear transparent. Saito's VP, Sato Takashi has been taking over since Saito has disappeared.

"Where is Saito!? I hope that guy isn't slacking off on his own company!" he said

"Sir" A lady entered as he knocked

"Yes?"

"I think the military might've found Satio!"

"Where?"

"Take a look. It's Mari's database. Saito always brings his AI everywhere."

Sato picked up the paper and it has some messages. It read about Saito's location at these coordinates. The data wrote some strange coordinates what it seems to be from earth, but, in an alternate. The code looks similar to those in one of those portal codes.

"It looks like portal codes"

"Sir it is"

After hearing this crazy idea, the government is now in priority to get Saito back. If Mari was telling the truth, that means he is in another world. Saito's father, Jiro Hiraga, works for the government. His position is the foreign minister and the ambassador to the United Nations. The government passed a law to create this portal to get to this new world. The important thing is that they don't lose the codes to head to this new world.

"Sir, how long will this construction last?" Jiro asked

"About 2 months for now," the soldier said

Jiro nodded

"Don't worry son, I'll get you out of there," he said, "Hang on"

(Tristain Academy of Magic)

"Probably not, since you don't hold any titles or magic," Louise said, "My mother is named Karin the Heavy Wind just for your information."

"And your father?"

"Centurion, Duke de La Valliere, he is known to be a descendant of the Found Brimir, thus he is related to the Royal Family"

"I see, well, I'm pretty sure your parents are worried about you. And...do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, one is Elenore. She is the eldest one and she is always tough on me being so strict and she pinches my cheeks, but she cares about me. The middle one is my other sister Cattleya, she is the one I like. She cares about me and well she supports me as much you do. The only problem is that she's ill and she had it for a while."

"Oh my"

"Saito as yourself a scientist, you think you could check up on her?"

"Yes I would love to take a look at what kind of illness she has"

"Thank you, Saito, now let's get going shall we?"

Alongside with Siesta, Louise and Saito were riding on carriages, Mari was driving the carriages due to expert programming. Louise was had a fear feeling returning home. If she returned home without improving her magic, she might have to get married right away. Saito put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Louise, I'm here and I'll always be here to protect you"

Louise looked at him happily as she hugged him.

Hours had passed as they arrived at Louise's home. It was a huge mansion. Siesta was impressed, but Saito wasn't since he was a businessman, his dad works for the government and his mom is a doctor, they own a mansion as well.

"I'm not impressed," he said

"WHAT!" Siesta and Louise asked

"I have a mansion back at home as well, but sorry to play rude, my mansion is five-time bigger than that"

"Really? I didn't know that?" Louise said

"Yeah my father works for the government, my mom is a doctor, and I'm a CEO, plus a scientist adding that I'm in the army, and my brother is a Financial Advisor, and trust me we get paid a lot:

"Saito goes through his datapad, as he showed a picture of his mansion"

"EEEEEEHHHHH"

"Oh yep we have a pool in the back yard and a nice view of the ocean, but also, we have a second home, in the west of my world" (he has a home in the Continental USA in California)

"Saito, how could your family get two houses?"

"That's called Capitalism"

"Saito I don't know why I think of that, but I'm pretty sure you might impress my parents a little bit," Louise said

"I hope"

The four got off the carriages, and head inside, they are greeted with many butlers and other maids.

"Holy shit, they are so many butler and maids," Saito said as he looked around

"Don't use that language Saito" Mari said

"Sorry"

In the front, they greeted a young woman who had pink hair and looked like a mature version of Louise. Louise had a happy expression when she saw her.

"Welcome Home Louise," She said

"Cattleya!" Louise ran up to her and hugging her.

"Louise how you been?" She asked

"I'm doing good, and Cattleya, this is my Familiar Saito" she introduces to him

"Hello there"

"Hi I'm Saito Hiraga and this is my partner, Mari"

"Hello Human I am Mari Artificial Intelligence" it said

"And this is Siesta"

"It's nice to meet all of you"

Then another lady came. She had yellow hair and wearing glasses and she started pinching Louise cheeks

"Louise! Aren't you happy to see me as well?" she said in an angry tone as she pinches her cheeks

"Ow ow I'm happy to see you too ow ow"

Elenore Then pointed her fingers at Saito

"Commoner, what's your name?"

"Saito Hiraga"

She then pointed to Siesta

"Siesta"

she pointed to Mari

"Mari Artificial Intelligence"

"Ok, the maids here will take you the guest rooms, so get on to it. Louise, Cattleya mother is waiting"

Next scene that Louise, Elenore, Cattleya, sat down at the table with her mother waiting. "M..mother, how you been?" Louise stuttered

"Hello Louise please sit down," she said in a devoid of any emotion at all." Her mother looked at Saito in confusion. Judging by his outfit, he is a commoner by default. Meaning there was nothing worth to him.

"I heard you were sent to a mission at Albion am I right?" she asked

"Yes Mother" Louise replied.

"Good, I was hoping that Lord Wardes would be with you because I want to discuss something important with him. As soon Saito hears the word Wardes, he had to step up and tell them he is a traitor and a spy.

"M'lady, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Wards won't be ever returning," Saito told Karin as he sat down next to Louise to comfort her.

"You dare to speak commoner, and you dare to talk about the nobility without showing the proper respect, and uh what do you mean he won't be coming back?"

"Lord Wardes is a traitor. He is currently in Albion working for an organization called the Reconquista." Saito said

"Reconquista? I heard they were based in Albion, and they had plans to kill the Royal Family." Karin said

"Yeah I was there when Wardes tried to kill Prince Wales, but I managed to ticked that off"

"I can't believe this" Elenore was furious "Wardes is working for a terrible organization and turned out to be some traitor. Also, I can't believe that a commoner like you can defeat a triangle mage. How were you able to defeat him?

"Elenore the real question is, Is it worth asking? Why because I'm a commoner and you are noble, therefore I'm not worth a person to ask."

"Uhh Elenore, Mother it's best not to tempt with him, even his skills and knowledge," she said

"Skills? Knowledge? What kind of Knowledge does he have? He just a dumb commoner"

"Almost everything except magic," she said

"Hmph..ok ask me anything?"

"Ok tell me what is a galaxy?"

Elenore was going to instantly answer him, but her pride has been swallowed. Thinking that a noble is going to win over knowledge "uhhhhh….." Saito nodded.

"Ugh you gave me a hard one, ok, but why is the sky blue?"

"Sunlight reaches Earth's atmosphere and is scattered in all directions by all the gases and particles in the air. Blue light is scattered more than other colors because it travels as shorter, smaller waves. For example,"

He shows a prism and a flashlight. He shines the prism with the flashlight and it showed all the colors of the rainbow.

"When white light shines through a prism, the light is separated into all its colors."

Elenore Cattleya and Karin's mouths were open. Elenore felt defeated after Saito's statement.

"Uhhh"

"You can't answer? How about you tell me why the grass is green?"

"Wlel um..uh...ummm"

"Chlorophyll, grass has a special color pigment, they use light from the sun to make food. This is called photosynthesis.

Saito then writes down the equation for photosynthesis.

6CO2 6H20 (energy) C6H12O6 6O2

Which is basically, Carbon dioxide water energy from light produces glucose and oxygen.

Elenore felt hurt after being defeated against the Commoner the second time. She decided to go one more role.

"What about the rain explain how rain is created?"

"Well, the sun evaporates water from ponds, lakes, and oceans. This is called evaporation. When too much water is gathered in a cloud, they fall to make rain. This is called precipitation. Precipitation is rained snow or hail"

"See Elenore, he knows. Now about his knowledge,"

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Valliere"

"You will refer her as Lady Calliere" Elenore hissed

"Elenore sit, now what is it you need?"

"Mrs. Valliere, from what I heard of Louise, your middle daughter Cattleya has some type of illness. I would like to examine here if that's ok?"

"You a doctor commoner? hmph"

"Elenore" Karin glared "what makes you think?"

"For your information missy, I went to college plus my knowledge is very high but anyways, I have a doctor's license, plus with the help of my mother."

"Your mom is a doctor?" Cattleya asked

"Yep"

"What about your father?" Karin asked

"He the foreign minister of my nation"

"What nation are you from?"

"Japan. It a nation in my world. You see I'm from another world"

"What do you mean?"

"I summoned him during the summoning ritual and he has proof where he is from" Louise said

"Yeah plus I'm from a world where there is only one moon"

Cattleya, Karin and Elenore were shocked to hear this, eventually, Louise knew already"

"That's impossible," Elenore said

"Well if my world had two moons it would be a disaster, anyways that's not important, the important thing is that I would like to examine Cattleya."

"Well if you say you're a doctor, then I will allow it," Karin said

"Thank you," he said

Saito was in the guest room. His room consists of hay as the bedding. He then materialized a neon cube out of his PDA and then he dropped it and then the room was turned into a small patient room. Then a knock can be heard in the door.

He then answered the door, and it was Cattleya

"Miss Cattleya please come in"

Cattleya goes in and looked around the room seeing that his guest room is usually dark and empty but turned into some type of minimalistic room. Then she sat down onto the bed

"So you have this illness can you describe it?"

"Well I constantly weak and I'm getting these violent coughs."

"Hmm ok, now we're going to begin a check-up with my little assistance Mari helping me"

Saito then began the regular checkup. He checked her blood temperature, her pulse, eyes, ears, as he checked them he jotted notes. Then it was time for him to check her heart but Saito being male, he lets Mari take the job. Mari then puts on the stethoscope and puts it right into her chest and then the back for her lungs.

After 10 minutes check-up, he went to the computer on the other corner of the room and scanned the notes and it showed that Cattleya might have either Pneumonia or COPD also known as Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease.

"Alright ill give the results tomorrow to your parents"

"Ok thank you. Say, Saito, are you really from another world?"

"Yes I am"

"Tell me what is it like?"

"Well there is no magic, all things are explained through science and pretty much were just people who just want life opportunities."

"I see, so do you like Louise?"

"Yeah, I like her why?"

"I see it think you two would make a wonderful couple"

"Uhh too far Cattleya"

She giggled "but that's ok I think you're perfect for her"

"You think so?"

She nodded "good night Saito"

"Goodnight"

Saito then brought out the used cube and materialized everything. The room went back to normal as it was. He then set up his sleeping bag and went to sleep. The next day Saito wakes up feeling fresh. Unexpectedly, two girls were sleeping next to him. On the left was Siesta and the right is Louise. Saito was shocked to see these two girls were sleeping with him.

"What the?"

He then separated himself to the two girls. Thereafter the two woke up seeing each other shocked.

"Louise!"

"Siesta!"

"Wait, what are you doing here?"

"More like what are you guys doing here?" Saito asked

The two looked at Saito "explain yourselves you two"

Then out of nowhere, the two just rushed out of the room and head back to their respective places. Saito nodded as he dematerialized a device that will get rid of any odors or oil off of his body from sleeping.

Later in the afternoon, a handsome man who has blonde hair, mustache, and an eyeglass has arrived.

"Has Louise arrived?"

"You're late Did the military meeting run overtime?"

"Yes I must leave again soon, Man military life is pathetic. The Queen has given us a new way of communication called I don't know telegraph or Morse Code" he said

Louise was surprised to hear that the military uses Morse Code now, but that wasn't important.

"Louise, you Don't have to force yourself to learn magic. Return home and get yourself a groom."

"Father"

Elenore looking satisfied

"So it's settled then. Louise will be getting married to a groom. But this time, let's have her married to a younger guy.

"But I'm not ready for marriage, besides shouldn't you get married first?"

Elenore getting triggered by that, she then pinched her cheeks again "Didn't I tell you that my engagement got canceled"

"Ow ow I'm sorry"

"But seriously, I'm not ready"

Cattleya then jumped in "Mother, Elenore, I think you're troubling Louise with this sudden marriage talk"

Louise is there someone you're currently in a relationship with?" Karin asked

"No NO I am not." her face then became red in an embarrassment

"But it looks like you do have someone on your mind," Elenore said

"No, I Don't" she countered

Karin then gave a cold look as she was suspicious "who is it, and which aristocrat is this?

"A count or a baron, oh no Don't tell me he's a baronet or something even lower"

"I'm not in love with anyone," Louise said as she couldn't handle the pressure anymore. She ran to a boat that will hide from her family

Saito was laying on the ground of his sleeping bag. He was thinking about his relationship with Louise. Does he like her or just a phase? THen a knocked was made

"It's open"

"Cattleya then entered the room.

"May I come in?" she asked

"Yeah sure"

"Saito, Louise will have to get a groom soon. You wouldn't want that right? So you should go talk to her. She's in the courtyard. When she always feels down, she would always hide in the boat any time something happens. If you find Louise go outside of the mansion ok. If you find Louise, go outside of the mansion. A carriage is waiting for you"

"Thanks for the carriage, but I have something else in mind."

She nodded in understanding

"Please take care of my cute little sister, Knight:

He smiled as he nodded

"Louise…...Louise?"

He then finds Louise covering herself in cloth. Saito dragged it out.

"Louise, we're getting out of here. We're heading back to the school "

"Saito?"

"We're getting out of here, and I'm not letting you get married to a random groom.

"Doesn't matter. I can't tell my family about my Void Magic, nobody gives me credit no matter how much I try! I'm Done!"

"Oh man"

Saito then got on the boat

"Louise, do you remember when I first introduce you to science? Well, look at you. You're getting smarter at the moment when I first taught at the school. You know about my technology and all. You know what atoms and molecules are, you gone better with mathematics, in fact, let me test you, do you know what one-half times three fourths?"

"Three eights?"

"Yes, look at you. You're getting better. Look I may know, but I have a weakness as well. I don't have magic, and I suck at politics"

"Oh yeah you're a commoner"

"Yeah, but the point is that I love you. When I said I will protect you, I was serious"

Saito Kisses her

Louise knew he wasn't lying because he was always honest, and knew that because he was smart, and people who have scientific knowledge don't lie."Hold on a minute since you are sworn loyalty to me, you deserve a reward" she said nervously "Just one spot ok you can touch me anywhere just one spot"

"Uhh I'm not into this stuff until marriage, but maybe just once"

The two kissed as the boat floats away

"I love you I love you"

"You do?"

Saito nodded

Then he began to make out with her. He then kissed her on the neck making her moan

"Saito"

Then it landed. Until was Louise mother father, and other guards shocked to see this commoner is making out with her

"Guards decapitate him"

"Oh shit. He grabs Louise's hand and then he activates his jetpack and began flying.

"Is he even human?"

"That commoner is flying"

As he flies he has some final words to say

"Don't worry ill take really good care of her I promise father"

"Why that insolent I shall take him down"

Then he disappeared. Knowing how fast was that machine he had on. Later they were in the front. Siesta and Mari were talking to each other suddenly they heard a voice

"Siesta! Mari! Get over here by the stables"

The two ran to the stables as they were hiding. Saito took out his holoprojector, going through the choices that he can use. Louise is acting all dreamy.

"Wow I love your magic Saito," she said

"It's called science but let's see…."

"Master Saito our chances of walking over the bridge are zero percent. The bridge is moving up and closing"

"I'm aware of that, hmm I know"

He then materialized a mech out of the holoprojector. As it finishes everyone climbed on as Saito carried her to the passenger seat.

"Hang on everyone was going to cross this water.

Then the Valliere parents and the guards were going after Saito, but they were caught up with the huge mech they saw.

"What is that?"

"Its a golem"

"What kind is it"

The golem walks through the river as it transformed into a humvee. Then it drove off.

"So honey what do you think?" Karin asked

"I think he'll make a fine suitor," Lord Valliere said as he nodded. Especially finding out our daughter illness I trust him"

(Flashback)

"Lady Valliere it appears your daughter Cattleya might have this thing called Pneumonia or COPD also known as Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease."

"So do you a medicine or a cure for that?"

"I do have medicine, buts going to take a little while for it processed. I'm expecting a month. So come by the school in a month, and ill give it to you."

"Thank you, Commoner. I owe you one"

Saito nodded

(Flashback end)

Karin smiled at the 4 driving away as the entered their house.


	13. Chapter 13: Albion Battle

Saito was talking to Mari through his PDA about any reports on his homeplanet. "Hey Mari, did you happne to recieve any information on my homeplanet?"

"No, they haven't responded yet"

"I see. I wonder what it is like to be stuck in this PDA?"

"It's not a different, I can actually roam around your PDA and take control of it"

"Really..hm, I guess. But anyways I guess Louise wants me to do her laundry so I better get going"

"Ok you have fun"

Saito went to Louise room seeing her change. "Oh shit'

"It's ok Saito. You can come in"

Saito entered the room activating the Mk II, Cleanser Attire. He then put all of her laundry in the machine and then after five minutes, it was done and ready. He then folded them and gave it to Louise

"Well Since Laundry is done, I'm going outside to get fresh air"

"Ok.. see you"

Outside, Saito was using the PDA playing an offline game app, and eyes were glued to the screem until Siesta arrived "Hey Saito"

"Oh hey Siesta what's up?"

"They are letting me have a vacation so I'm going back home for a while"

"That's nice"

"Saito do you remember the time you showed us the planets in the night sky through the telescope and told me about your world?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I went through my Great Grandfather Journal Diary. Well let me tell you first, My great grandfather came from another world, and they were riding these dragons.

"Dragons what do you mean?"

"First one dissapeared through the solar eclipse, but the second is where my Great Grandfather is on"

"Really? Then what happen to the other one?"

"Well it's a family heirloom, and it was in a shrine somewhere"

"Siesta take me to your village. I know what are you talking about"

"Ok"

The two exited the school. Siesta was riding a horse behind was Saito. Siesta also noted about his great grandfather's journal. "Saito, I also remembered that I kept a diary journal about my Great Grandfather, it talked about. In Journal Entry 45, it talks about some planets called Mars and Venus. Then he also talked about some star called Alpha Centauri"

"These words just instantly recognized Saito"

"If she says these are from his Entry then that means." Then Saito was stopped at an entrance.

"Welcome to my village Saito"

"Pretty small but still looks nice"

"Thanks"

"But you should go ahead,I'll wait"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok I'll be right back to find directions to the heirloom"

"Oh yeah also bring the journal entry. I need to read it"

Siesta nodded. Saito took a closer look at her. Her black hair and her eyes felt very nostalgic.

"That girl is very nice" Derf said

"I agree, but Louise is a bit aggressive, but I still love her"

"Derf, you were there when Saito and Louise made out" Mari said

"Oh right" he said

Later Siesta showed a map to Saito. Leading the direction to the heirloom."So this is the map to the heirloom. The dragon is called the Robe of the Dragon"

"Robe of the dragon?"

"Yup he used it when he flew in another world a long time ago"

"How long ago though?"

"About 60 years ago"

"Sixty years? That was World War III" Saito mumbled

Then all of the sudden Saito and Siesta were startled by Kirche's familiar, Flame.

"There you are"

Saito not only saw Kirche, but Tabitha, and Guiche.

"Ok guys what are you doing, in fact I don't wanan know"

"We're on a treasure hunt"

"Treasure hunt?"

They arrived in a dark caved "Is this the cave Siesta?"

"Yes It should be according to the map"

"Let's get going then"

Saito then took out a bright flashlight that shined into the distance inside the cave.

"Darling what is that light source?" Kirche asked

"It's a flashlight. When I activated to the ON Position, it addresses between two contract strips, which begin a flow of electricity, powered by a source called a battery." he said

"I see" Siesta said "A small device that could make such a bright light"

"Yep, but let's go"

Everyone lets get in, the cave was deep and dark, later Tabitha heard something like footsteps

"Someone is coming" Tabitha said "Someone ohter than us"

"Oh my god. Everyone stay behind me" Saito brought out his IMR rifle. Finding that direction of the nosie.

"Show yourself"

Then a huge rock pile fell to the ground caused by magic

"That was just a warning. If your life means anything to you then….."

"Wait a minute" Saito lowered his rifle "I recognized that voice"

Then it was revealed to be Professor Colbert. "Professor Colbert?"

"Saito?"

Then Louise showed up behind him

"Louise? Wha-what are you guys doing here?" Saito asked

"I heard there was the ruins of the dragons were around here. I want to learn about this dragon"

"Looks like were all in this" Saito said

"Yeah, Because Siesta is from another world, but I have a feeling about her"

At the end of the cave was light, and it showed a mini forest. In the distance they see a big shack. It has a lock that it will never be used, but Colbert has ways to pick lock it. Tabitha on the other hand looked at something that looks like a gravestone.

"Tabitha what are you looking at" Saito asked as he approached it

Saito was shocked to see what he saw in his eyes. Louise then walked behind him

"What is that writing"

"So this is where you have been"

"What? Saito you can read that? And what do you mean by you have been?"

Saito nodded 

"It's Japnaese. It's the language of my homeland. Takeo Sasaki, it's believed that during one of the Global Wars, Takeo Sasaki disappeared when he was flying into the pacific ocean and…."

They were interrupted by Colbert as he opened the steel door. Everyone entered seeing a giant dragon all stationary, but for Saito this was no dragon.

"So this is the robe of the dragon" Colbert asked

"Professor, that is no dragon"

"What do you mean?" Siesta asked

Saito then walked up to it as he pressed his hand against it. Then the Gandalf was activated. It was a F-100 B. It took model of a F-22 raptor, but the wings were more futuristic.

"I don't know how it got to stay stable"

"You know when I first met you Siesta, there was something nostalgic about you. The black hair, the eyes, it's your Japanese blood. You're great grandfather and I came from the same world and the same nation, but in a different time. But I must test flight this, I gotta fill this up, and I know what I need."

"What is it?" Colbert asked

"Water" Colbert was in disbelief

He then got out a huge pouch of water and filled it up in the fuel section. "This thing uses water. All it needs is water. You see I remember learning about Cold Fusion when I was in High School, and believe me it was fun to learn about it"

"Amazing, did your mages make this?"

"Like said ...no magic exist in my world. It's nothing more than a fairy tale or a myth. These were created by human hands,"

"Saito you're people are intelligent, I would love to visit your world"

"I think you might like it, but to interest all of you, This jet can fly more than 85,000 feet."

"Meaning?" Colbert asked

"This baby has the capability to fly in outer space"

"Eeeeeeeeh. But that's impossible. Leaving the world is highly ridiculous" Guiche said

"Well my people did, maybe one day, I'll use this to go to your binary moons, and maybe study them and see how they are truly made" he said "ok let's take this back to the school"

"Saito I'm not positive, but you might be able to return to your world"

"What do you mean?

"During the solar eclipse, one robe of the dragon disappeared into it, but why couldn't the other?"

"My great grandfather was flying around the sky until the robe disappeared until he kept flying until he land"

"Of course his timing was off."

"I know what your mean, the solar eclipse is a portal that leads to my world. I'm not going home yet."

"Why?' Colbert asked

"First, I have Louise, second I still want to study this world and it's magic, third I have a project proposed to the queen, and fourth who's going to watch the lab when I'm gone surly it's not you guys" he giggled.

"Saito!" Colbert said in a joking way, then everyone laughed including Saito.

"Your Highness, I wanna say thank you for your hospitality in the Royal Palace of Tristain" Prince Wales said "is there anything I could repay you?"

"Lord Wales, no need to be modest about it. All it matters is that you are safe and all. So are you thinking about marrying my daughter Henrettia?"

"I think a bit sudden"

"Mother!"

"Sorry Henrietta, it's just that you two are so happy to see each other, I assume that you want to marry each other?"

"Maybe next year mother"

Then a messenger came running by and it sounds very urgent

"Your Highness, Prince Wales, we have a crisis"

"What is it?"

"Albion is invading Tristain"

"What? When?"

"We don't know, but we must be prepared"

The Fighter Jet was taken back to the school with Osmond's magic powers to be escorted back to the school grounds. A Lot of the students were gathering around the fighter jet. Most of them went awe while Saito was examining. Saito got onto the jet examining the buttons and the altitude levels, and the way to activate it. "Hmm This was created back in 2130's I'm glad it's still good for use."

"Saito can this really take you to space?"

"Yeah. I've seen people riding this before and Let me tell you sending this to space was amazing."

Then Guiche arrives at the school riding a horse and it sounded very urgent.

"Louise Saito, we got an urgent problem"

"Oh great, let me guess another girl?'

"No it's Albion"

Louise and Saito got their eyes widen about it

"Albion has renamed to the state of New Reconquista, and worse they declare war on Tristain in three days"

"Oh my goodness, we need to get prepared. Maybe I can use this fighter jet to fight off them, plus I'm going to be needing some drones to fight, then some robots to fight, after that….."

Saito then got off the jet

"I'll train the musketeer knights to be better riflewomen"

(Royal Palace)

Saito and Louise kneeled down to Henrietta

"Your Highness Allow me to fight this war against Albion. I have everything to fight off and I would like to train the Musketeer Knights for better tactics and weaponry"

Henrietta smiled at Saito as he walked up to him

"Saito, please you can use anything to fight off the Reconquista. Use any of your technology and military experience to help us"

"Thank you"

"Your highness allow me to fight on your side" Louise said

"Thank you Louise"

(The Day of Training)

It was the day of training. The School will be closed until further notice. Saito was in an empty field with the Musketeer Knights. He then dropped a tiny cube, then it created a target filed for the musketeer knights.

"Alright ladies listen up, I'm going to train you how to use these rifles that are used in my world"

He then picked up a pistol "This is a pistol. It can carry about 10 rounds.

Then he demonstrated it onto the edge of the target field. As he fired, it was able to fire more rounds without reloading. Everyone was surprised that these weapons Saito has it not reloadable until the 10th round. THen he explained how to position it self. After that, he allowed the musketeer give it a try. Agnes also gave it trying to mimic Saito. Some were struggling due to the amount of kick, and some actually were ok to use it. Later he trained them to use a machine gun, and assault rifles.

After 4 hours training, the musketeers knights were prepared for war. Saito then rematerialized the target filed and then put the cube into his lab. He then started to reprogram all of his robots into wartime robots.

"Just in case" he said

(The day of the battle, Tristain Academy)

It was the day of the battle. Henrettia had her battle uniform on as many students will join the battle.

"May Brimir protect us all" Henrettia said

"Louise are you ready?" Henrettia asked

"Yes your highness"

Then they are riding horses and unicorns to fight this battle. Saito is back at the school activating the jet. As he turns it on, it ascends and then it flew. The Tabitha called her dragon, Sylphid to get a ride.

Saito was riding the jet at a 600 mph speed. Tabitha with Kirche is following Saito to the battleground, but Kirche was overwhelmed with the speed of the jet can go.

"Partner this thing is pretty fast how fast is it going?" Derf asked

"According to the data, it is going about 600 mph. But this can go fast as the speed of sound." Mari said to Derf

"How fast is the speed of sound?"

"About 767 mph"

"Amazing partner your people have created such amazing wonders"

"I don't have time, I need to activate the sonic boom"

Later the troops arrived in a hill where they see the Recqonsita in the air. The griffin knights were heading towards the Albion dragons while they cast magic. The ground units where overwhelmed with the ships bombardment. Later the solar eclipse coming, which means Saito is preparing to send out the drone to the other side of the portal. Everyone heard something in the distance then it appeared to be a fighter jet. Everyone in the ground where either scared, confused, or amazed.

"That's the robe of the dragon"

"Mr. Saito" Siesta said

In the air, Saito feeling confident he then loaded up the weapons in it "Let's show these fuckers what science has given us"

He then pushed the trigger the airplane shot at least 4 of the dragon troops out of the sky. Then it hit another. Then finally he hits the last one.

"Oh my what an amazing dragon" Henrettia said

"Good Job Saito"

Then later a wind dragon has appeared trying to scare that steel dragon, but no effect

"The wind dragon can go fast than any fire dragons"

"Then he got up and yelled, "yeah what if tell you that This jet can go faster than the speed of sound. I'm pretty sure your wind dragon can't do that"

This made Wardes go angry and small rage

"I'll show you"

Then Wardes began it spells onto Saito's jet but the jet keeps dodging them. "Ok how about this?" Saito then ascends from the dragon level sky to the SR-71 sky which made Wardes follow, the pressure in the air was so overwhelming that it made the dragon go back down to the dragon level

In the ground the Musketeer group were fighting off ground troops using the weapons that Saito lend them. Agnes was carrying an AK-47 destroying the majority of the troops. Using the tactics, that Saito taught them, they were pretty useful.

"What the, STUPID DRAGON GET BACK IN THE SKY AND CAPTURE GANDALF" Then Saito went back down low to the dragon flying zone.

While flying, Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha were following Saito so Louise can get over to Saito As they got closer, Louise falls into the direction of the Fighter jet, Then Tabitha using her magic then lead her to the cockpit of the jet.

"You idiot" Saito grabbed her

"What in god's name you doing that was dangerous"

"I need to be with you"

Then the solar eclipse begin. Saito dematerialized a drone out of his PDA. The drone will lead to its destination, The Japnaese Diet in Tokyo. Saito then attached the message. The message gives directions on where to find him. It also consists of a map of the magic world.

"Ok If I do this right, then I will be able to send it back to my world"

Saito then got up and then threw it to the sky and head forwards to the solar eclipse then the drone went all A.I as it flew towards the eclipse and disappeared.

"Yes"

Wardes came back to the sky heading towards to Saito and the jet.

"Gandalf I shall destroy you once and for all"

"Legends, nobles, peasents, commoners, I don't give a fuck about thoses things. All I care about is protecting her. I am the Familiar of Zero!"

Louise was overwhelmed with tears as she hugged her. His gandalf is activating when Louise was touching him.

"It's here" Derf said

The Louise stood up and then pointed her wand at Warden and the huge ship. "Is this the Void that you were talking about?"

"Yes partner, voice spells takes time, so by her some time"

Saito nodded

Then it happened, she casted a spell so powerful that it killed Wardes and the huge airship destroyed. Saito landed the plane behind the ship hiding from any survivors. The solar eclipse is also ended.

Kirche and Tabitha were overwhelmed seeing that Louise would make a powerful spell to destroy just in one hit. Then a man who is blonde and wear a cap appears

"Wait a minute who are you?" Kirche asked

The man is named Oliver Cromwell, he then activated the ring and commands the two girls to become their prisoners. Kirche and Tabitha trying to resist it "it's Andvari's ring" Tabitah said in a monotone voice

"With this ring no one can stop me"

Then Agnes whacked him with an AK-47 "Who is this man I struck?" Anges asked

Kriche and Tabitha got up and ran to the man. Kirche got the ring out of his hand and secured it

"There the ring is Secured" she said

Saito was carrying Louise to the rest of the troops. Kirche gave Saito the Ring and he secured it.

"Is Louise Ok?" Henrettia asked

"Yeah just exhausted"

(Saito's Lab)

Louise was layin in the bed of his bedroom. He had a bowl of soup next to her. She was stiched up with bandages and stuff. She then woke up with the birght light above her.

"Huh"

"Good to see you up again" he said

"Did we win?"

"We sure did, Also after I took you back, I managed to get some dragon scales out of the dragons."

"That's amazing"

Henrettia then entered the lab to see if Louise was ok

"Louise are you ok?"

"Your highness I'm feeling fine"

"Yeah if it wasn't for Saito we would be alot of trouble"

"You're right princess you are right" She said

WELL THE FIRST PART OF THE SERIES IS OVER. I AM NOW MOVING ON TO THE SECOND SEASON OF THE SHOW IS DAMN IT FELT IT WENT BY SO FAST, BUT SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE. BY THE WAY, PEJP BengtZone V2, GIVE ME MORE SUGGESTIONS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER


	14. Christmas Special

Saito was looking down at his tablets looking for christmas music to play in his lab. In Earth time, it was December, also Tristain was in for a cold season. It was snowing. Class was canceled due to the snow. Siesta having a day off today, she decided to hang out with Saito in his lab while making some chirstmas cookies with him.

Deck the halls with boughs of holly Fa la la la la, la la la la (fa la la la la, la la la la)

Saito was singing along with that song while making some christmas cookies in the kitchen of his lab.

"So Saito what is this christmas holiday?"

"Oh well in that time of the year, everyone has the chance to spend time with their families, and also Christmas is about joy and love."

"Really? That sounds amazing. You're world sounds amazing"

"DING"

"Ah the cookies are ready"

Saito put on oven mitts and took out the hot tray pan and set it on the table. It smelled so good that it went through the air vents and every student in the school could smell this wonderful smell of ginger. Louise was in her dorm was reading a book from the library smelled something that was good.

"MMMMM what is that smell, and it looks great…..hmm maybe Saito must be cooking something in his lab"

Louise followed the source of the smell. She followed her nose until she reached the entrance of the lab. Louise was given an access card to his lab, she swiped the card and then the doors were opened. "Saito what smells so good?"

"Ah Louise, you're just in time. Here join us having some gingerbread cookies"

"Gingerbread cookies"

"Yeah it's a tradition that we cook this at my world. YOu see today is the month of December, where most people cook gingerbread, well it's one of the traditions so help yourself"

Louise grabbed one of the gingerbread cookies that shaped like a star and took a bite of it. Her mouth was filled with ecstasy as it landed on her tongue "Saito these are delicious, what are they called?"

"Gingerbread cookies" he said

"Why are you making them?" she asked

"Well back at my home, it's a holiday. I was just telling Siesta about the holiday we celebrate at home"

"Can you tell me what is this holiday about?" Louise asked

"Sure thing"

Xxxxxxx

Saito was called up to Osmond's office about some mysterious box that he has found in the school storage. As Saito entered the office he sat down looking at the box

"Mr. Saito I found this box, I was wondering if you know what it is?"

Saito looked at the box, inside the box shocked him. He can see christmas decorations, christmas outfits, lights, recipes, and much more.

"Oh my goodness I know what theses are"

"What is it" Osmond asked

"Theses are christmas stuff."

Saito explains to Osmonds about christmas and also how students get like 6 weeks off from school and stuff. Then while he was looking through he happnes to find a sexy christmas outfit that females wear

"Waaaaa, is that made for girls" he picked up a bikini like chirstmas outfit"

"It looks like it is" SAito said

"Ok starting tomorrow, we are going to celebrate this Christmsa holiday from your world." Osmond said

"What ...are you sure?" Saito asked

"Yes, I would like to see all the girls boo-...uh i mean all the christmas decorations"

"Ok….." he then walked out the office closing the door behind him.

"Hmm I have such a great idea. I should decorate the dining hall, perfect place to set up christmas lights, a tree and much more"

Xxxxxx

Back at his lab, he grabbed a machine saw, he then dematerialized it to his datapad and walks out of his lab

"Master SAito where are you going?" MAri asked

"I'm going to get an evergreen tree, I want you to watch the lab when I'm gone"

"Sure thing master. Becareful" Mari said

"Tell Louise I'm going out"

Xxxx

Saito then went to the garage, using an All-Terrain Vehicle. It was a humvee. He then ignited the engine, and then took off. The Humvee made vroom sound as it exited the garage. The Garage door closed as it went outside. He then drove off to the wilderness area. He then drives slowly to find the perfect tree. It was then until he found the perfect tree that was naturally look like one. He got off the car and then started using his saw. The saw landed onto the wood, and then once it was chopped off, it fell to the ground as it timbers.

"This tree is perfect" he said as he grabbed the tree and put it inside the truck.

xxxxxxx

Louise went inside Saito's lab looking for him "Hey Mari where is Saito?" she aksed

"Saito, he went off to the wilderness to find a tree"

"A tree?" Louise said with confusion "Why would he need a tree?"

"Well in the Christms tradition, we buy christmas trees to put up in every household, then we decorate them with ornaments and lights."

"Tree decoration, that sounds nice" she said

"Indeed it is, but haven't you heard?"

"Yeah Osmond announced that there will be no classes for the next 3 weeks"

"I see"

"Hey Pinky, Saito is planning to host a christmas party in the school grounds, all food will be held at the dinning hall" Derflinger said

"Who told you that?" Louise asked

"Mari said"

"Mari is that true?"

"Indeed, Saito is getting a Christmas tree in the woods, according to my tracking he is home right about….now"

Saito enters his lab through the garage. He was holding a tree in his right arm. "Hey guys"

"Saito..where have you been?"

"Getting a tree"

"You didn't bring me?"

"I thought you wouldn't like it because your nobility"

"Well you should've asked me first."

"Well sorry Louise"

Xxxxxxxxx

The next day, the dining hall was closed due to remodeling but we know what's really happening. Students are relocated outside to eat their food, chiefs have to cook their breakfast. Siesta was serving the food, Guiche is always hitting on the girls while Montmorency is just getting pissed at him, Kirche is still trying to hit at Saito, but Saito just ignore her, and for Tabitha, well we all know what she is doing.

While she was reading, she saw Saito going in the Dining hall, she followed him and she peaked inside on what he was doing. She was shocked to see a huge tree in front of the dining hall filled with colors and ornaments. Colorful lights hung all over, the scent of something foregin that she cant recgonized. Saito noticed Tabitha on the door peaking.

"Tabitha?"

"Saito...what are you doing?"

"Your not suppose to know this yet, but classes are canceled because we are celebrating a holiday from my world."

"Holiday?"

"Indeed, but since you know can you come help us?"

Tabitha nodded as she walked in "what for you need?"

"Can you set up these lights over by the doors. Use your magic if you need to"

Tabitha nodded as she swung her staff and levitated the lights that were perfectly placed all of the doors.

"While you do that, i'm gonna head to the kitchen" He said as he walked over there. Saito enters the kitchen. He was greeted by Marteau.

"Hey hey hey if it isn't our Sword. What can I help you today?"

"Well I have recipe for tomorrow's dinner."

"Wait are you the one who set up all that christmas stuff?"

"Yeah I was hoping you could cook these recipes for tomorrow?

"Well will do it just for you, besides you are the sword"

"Thanks Marteau" Saito said as he smiled.

Saito returned to the dining hall as Tabitha was finished putting up the decorations, Tabitha asked Saito

"Saito what is the meaning of christmas?"

"Well do you want the Secular truth or the Theological Truth?"

"Both"

Well i'll start of the Secular truth. Secular Christmas is about joy, love, giving and caring for strangers, and someone close to you. Now in theological, Christmas is really about a holiday, that these type of people called Christians. They celebrate the annual birth of their lord. "

"Who is this lord?" she asked

"Christians believed that a man named Jesus Christ was born on Christmas day. His purpose is to save people from sin, and they get to go to heaven"

"Jesus? What a thoughtful man he was"

"Indeed, but I don't believe in that stuff"

Tabitha nodded

Xxxxxxx

Saito was bushed. He had worked all day to setup the decorations and help cooking the food. Thankfully it was night time. He then went to sleep. Then he had to wake up again early at 5 in the morning to prepare for the Christmas party. Tabitha agreed to help as well. She woke up around 7 in the morning to help with more for the decorations. Party starts at 7:30 PM. Saito, Tabitha, and all staff spend the whole day prepping, while Osmond was eager for the girls to wear sexy christmas outfit. Night has fallen, students outside of the dining hall were waiting to eat at the dining hall.

Osmond announced "Ok everyone, before we all go inside to eat, I want all the girls to wear these outfits. Princess Henrettia, Agnes, Julio, Prince Wales, Tiffania, and others were also invited for the feast. All females were given christmas outfits, and confused.

"Uhh why do we have to wear these?" Montomorency asked

"Well I was told that if females wear these, they will be blessed with the food inside" Osmond said

"Well we must wear it" Henrettia said

As all the females came out, they were all wearing the santa outfit, Tiffany's outfit is always showing off the big breast she has. All the male students were making a dreamy face seeing how sexy they look.

"Wonderful, you all look great, now are you ready?"

"Yes" everyone said

Osmond opened the door with a wave of his staff, the door was open. All of the students went awe when they can smell the delicious food, the lights of the decoration, the quiet music of christmas. Everyone sat down in their seats. Louise sat down, but there was no sight of Saito anywhere. Saito was in the back of the dininng room looking at the females

"Ah great Osmond, I told you not to" he said "oh well"

"Where is that Saito" Louise looked around finding that boy

"And now I give you to the man who is responsible for everything" Osmond went to the side

In front of the stand, there was a male wearing the same thing as the female is wearing, but in male outfit, the male turned around to see Saito wearing a red and white outfit, but he is wearing pants instead of a skirt.

Saito was holding a head mic, speakers were installed all over the dinning hall.

"Good Evening everyone"

"Saito?" Louise asked

"You might be wondering what is going on, today is a holiday in my world, so I would like to share it in this world, later after dinner, we will be handing out gifts to all. This made everyone surprised and excited

"Oh darling you look so handsome in that outfit" Kirche said

Then Tabitha came out with her christmas outfit.

"Tabitha? Was she part of this too?" Kirche asked

"Ok..who's hungry"

Everyone shouted me

"Ok let's eat"

While everyone was eating, Saito was eating at the steps in front of everyone, Taibtha sat next to Kirche asking numerous questions, then Taibtha gave her a gift

"Merry Chirstmas Kirche" Tabitha said in a monotone voice

"A gift for me?" she asked

She nodded

Kirche opned up the gift revealing that she got her a new lingerie, some jewelry, and others.

"Tabitha...I….I…...T-thank you"

"Mmm" she nodded

Kirche then started tearing up and hugging her crying onto her should, showing how happy she truly cared about her. Louise got the group with her plate walking towards Saito.

"Saito, did you really do all this?" she asked

"Sure did, it's always good to share, share gives kindness" he said

Louise then sat next to him the she started eating

"Louise you should go sit at the table"

"I rather sit next to you" she said "Besides I am your girlfriend"

"Right" he said "Oh yeah, I want to give you this for christmas" he revealed a small box of it

"Uhhh it's great Saito, I like colors" she said

"Louise you're supposed to open it" Saito

Louise facepalmed as she unwrapped the gift, it revealed to be a box, then it opned up to be a pink necklace

"Saito this is beautiful. I have never seen anything like this jewelry before. WHere did you get this? "

"Remember I'm from another world, therefore, I found some remaining jewelry I found in another world. Remember the time about the Alpha Centauri System?"

"Yeah, you told me that was your world's first interplanetary travel"

"Yup I found that in that system"

The jewelry took shape of a mixture of green and red. The shape was like a pearl shape object. Saito put the necklace around her

"You look great"

"Saito…" Liuise hugs him as Saito hugs

"My my, Saito world has delicious food. This turkey i unheard of is delicious" Guiche said

Tiffania was just chowing down with the vegetables she has gotten., while Prince Wales, Henrettia was enjoying the roast beef that she was munching on

"How is the roast beef?" Wales asked

"It's quiet wonderful. Saito's world have delicious food. This brisket is delightful. I love its tender texture" Henrettia took a bite out of it.

Xxxxxx

After everyone ate their food, it was time for the gift exchange. Mari brought a huge cart of small gifts inside. Everyone went awe when they saw all the colorful boxes wrapped with some ribbons. Saito picked up the first one.

"All of theses gifts are from me, so when you hear your name come on up and get em, so the first one…...Kirche, this is for you."

While the list gose on, everyone was given a gift. Kirche got some new jewerly from Saito's world, Montomorency got a perfume that can possibly spray onto Guiche, well Saito got a piece of DNA from Guiche and added it to the perfume, hopefully one day Montomoreny will spray it at him. Guiche got some new outfits to wear, Siesta got a samurai sword from Saito, Tabitha got famous novles from Saito's world, all translated in French. Catcher in the Rye, The Great Gatsby, and 1984, Tiffania got some modest clothes for her to wear so she doesnt show off, and so on. Eveyone has recived their gifts, Louise felt bad that she didn't give anything to Saito.

"Saito I feel so bad that I didn't give you anything"

"You sure did Louise"

"What?"

"You, you are my gift, I have a beautiful girlfriend who cares about me"

Saito kisses her lips and pats her head. "Merry Christmas Louise" 

"Merry Christmas Saito"


	15. Chapter 14: A new Era of Technology

Chapter 14: Time to modernized

It has been a month since the Albion battle. Everything was getting back to normal. Oliver Cromwell was imprisoned under the government of Tristain, Matilda is still a convict under Saito, but he might give her a chance for redemption. Saito was at his lab preparing to show the new inventions to give to the Queen and hopefully distribute it for next year.

First he created a DishWasher for the chiefs in the school. According to them it was much easier for them to clean dishes and stuff real fast. Chief Marteau that Saito was able to build such wonders. Second he built advanced communications. He was now able to receive a telegraph from the Queen's palace to the school. Also an addition to people who have a hard time understanding the beeping sound, he added a printing device that translates to their language. Now things are settled, Saito is going to introduce new things. Here is a list of things Saito is going to introduce

The Printing Press

The First Steam Engine

The First Trains

Factories

"Ok I'm ready" Saito said with confidence

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saito arrived at the Royal Palace with Louise on his side. The Queen was sitting on her throne smiling at her two close friends. He noticed that he has more devices to share.

"Saito, Louise I am so glad to see you. Everything has changed since that Albion battle. Things are going back to normal thanks to Saito. "

Saito bowed "Thank your highness" he said

"So what have you here to show me today?" Henrettia asked politely

"Your highness, are you tired of copying the same books by using your hands? Are you tired of messy handwriting? Well I would like to introduce to you, the Printing Press"

Saito removed the cloth that was hiding the contraction. It was revealed to be a Printing Press Machine dated back at least somewhere in the late 20th century.

"The Printing Press? Can you demonstrate it?"

"Sure!"

Saito began demonstrating by using one of his papers he wrote down for notes. He inserted it into the machine. The machine processes the printing. Saito was explaining how it works and what the benefits are. After the process was finished, 3 copies were created.

"You're highness this is a copy of the notes I created" he said as he showed his notes from copying."

Everyone including Louise was in awe. This machine was able to create the exact same copy of his notes. Some of the nobles were watching thinking it was magic. Saito on the other hand got tired of people saying that.

"Like seriously, it's not magic!" he sighed

"Saito this Printing press is amazing"

"The Printing Press allows for books to be printed by the dozen instead of having to hand-write each one. This allowed my world to have more people to becoming literate and studying, thereafter leading to more discoverings and more advancements"

"This mean, we could make enough copies of books to ensure everyone has one" Louise said in awe

"This could also mean revolutionizing learning in Halkegenia, also creating jobs so more commoners can be employed…."

While everyone went up to take a closer look at the machine, there was one warning that Saito made which got the Queen and everyone's attention. "Be Warned however, the printing press is a dangerous thing!"

"How so?" Louise asked

"Telling the truth can be disseminated, so can lies. Spread that word" he said

"I totally understand!" said Henrettia nodding

"Shall we move onto the next thing shall we?"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next thing Saito showed took place outside with Louise blending in the crowd while Saito was showing something that looked very foreign to the Halkegenians; it had some wheels and some had some very strange contractions that the Nobles couldn't quite explain well. They also saw a quarter size train which according to Noble it looked like a horseless carriage.

"This is called a steam engine. The Steam engine is a heat engine that performs mechanical work. What happens is that it uses force produced by steam pressure to push a piston back and forth inside. One of the most famous inventions was called the Trains."

Saito went over to the quarter size train. It had railroad tracks in a circle loop. Colbert was also present to help Saito. Everyone was once again awed with this contraction. A carriage was able to move by itself without horses, just how this device was able to help Halkegenia.

"Saito how can this help?"

"Well are you tired sitting all day in these boring carriages?"

Some nobles took that a bit offensive

"Are you also tired of waiting for days and hours of waiting for nothing to do?"

Then nobles nodded as he did have a point.

"So think about it, if I could create the same train but something bigger, and it can fit over 200 more than that?"

"200? Is that even possible?"

"That sounds like a lot?"

"Saito, what can this train do?" Louise asked

"Well the train system can travel much faster than a horse. If students are planning to go home for the summer they can take the train to a stop. I am thinking of placing trains all over the continent. I want a train ride from Galleria to Tristain to Germania, and some I want to do domestic travel as well."

"Hmph, how can this so-called train go?" a noble asked

"I can say at least 100 - 200 mph"

'WHAT!" everyone shouted

"That's faster than a horse!" another noble said

"Exactly" Saito said "Now this train project is I want to start funding, I won't be needing the government or any funds. Therefore I just need the Queen's permission to build the train on Tristain lands. I won't be building on the cities but the outskirts.

"We will talk about this later Saito, I really want to see your new inventions and giving the benefits for this nation" Henrettia said

"Understand now let's move onto the next invention" 

xxxxxx

"You got any more things to show Saito?" Louise asked as many nobles were also interested in his inventions. This time Colbert followed along with other nobles including Kriche, Guiche, and Tabitha. Also Agnes tagged along as well.

"Yeah I got maybe a few more, but we're going to have to travel a little further away, so come with me"

The group walked for probably about 10 minutes. WHich it felt like 5 minutes or less, after walking behind some trees, it revealed to be a building, but it was still being built by his robot workers. ALthough they are still building, it was accessible inside. Everyone was looking around, the interior was so different, they saw machines that were something that they ever seen. They see moving conveyor time

"So what you see here is called a factory"

"A factory?" Henrettia asked

"Of course your highness, A factory is a place where things can be made real swifty and quick. Like for an example, Agnes you have a love for muskets correct?" Saito asked

"That's correct" she said

"Well if we can get more women to join the musketeer knights, then we can create muskets 10 times faster than ever before. Instead created by humans hand, we can create it through the process called "The Production Line"

Everyone had straight faces, except for Colbert who totally understood by nodding

"A production line is when things get constantly build throughout time"

Everyone understood "Saito what are you creating here?" Louise asked

"Well since I heard there are new recruits for the Musketeer Knights, I'm beginning to start the production line with Muskets here I'll show you"

He began activating the production line. It showed various armbots assembling the muskets together in a process. As the first musket was done, one of the robot workers took a hold of it for testing. After being tested it was put into a protective case that was ready to be shipped.

"Wow, I didn't know darling was such an inventor!" 

"Thank you Kirche" he said in a dead tone

"Tabitha what do you think?" Kriche asked

"Interesting" she said in a monotone voice

Although there are more inventions such as the Cotton Gin, and steamboat, they were amazed how all these could put great benefits in Tristain. Having a low budget economy, but very stable, Saito promised that these inventions will change the world and boost the Tristain economy.

Xxxxxxxx

Few days have passed, and she has decided to allow his invention to be put into use, but before Saito has warned her.

"Your highness, are you sure, you want to put these new technologies into use?"

"Yes if you say theses will boost the economy, then I trust you"

"Alright I'm just letting you know that once these began to be put into use, there is not turning back. You will no longer be needing to use any stuff that will be put into use. You have to be absolute sure that you have to do this" he said in a serious tone

"Yes I am absolutely sure" she said in a serious tone

(Flashback)

In a private one on one room, Henrettia was sitting facing Saito.

"If you want to begin the process, you need to sign this treaty here" Saito put down a sheet of paper showing the contract and deals.

"Do I have to get married to you?" she asked

"No you just gotta sign this paper and we can begin"

Henrettia read through the contact carefully in case any errors., Since it looked so legit she then signed the contact

"Thank you we shall beign, so Queen Henrettia, which would invention you like to begin with?"

(flashback end)

"Let's begin with the Printing Press, as Queen of Tristian, I hereby declare the beginning of a new era of Tristain, an era of economic prosperity, literature, and knowledge. Begin the production of Printing Press.

xxxxxxxx

Weeks passed by as Saito began to make the Government official of the printing press. The Royal Family began its first publication. The first thing Saito wanted to add is to call the newspaper. A paper that both nobles and commoners can read the latest news and events. Saito called the first royal news "The Tristain times". Even newspapers were distributed in Tristain Magical Academy Throughout the week, it was able to print at least thousands of them being placed all over the nation. Students and staff constantly would get the newspaper and read the latest news. Especially Tabitha, her eyes are constantly glued to the newspaper. Thanks to the printing press, this gave a boost into Tristain's economy.

Another month has passed. The first factory in Tristain has finally been built. It's not like the industrial ones, it's one of thoses factories that are environment safe, Geothermal factories, and Solar Panels. Mostly are production line factories. Though the first production line was muskets, there are more things that are being produced like steel, wood, paper, food, and more. Eventually he also introduced paper money. Henrettia responded that these would be useful since they are made of paper, and also easy to count.

In addition, Saito eventually added electricity to some places in Halkegenia. Mainly in the Royal Palace, and Tristain Magical Academy. All candles were replaced with LED lights in the production line. Saito managed to get a hold of these because his lab lights were LED, therefore his robot workers are able to produce more in the factories. Oh yeah, the First Factory to be created is called Hiraga's Electronics and Marksman Corporation.

Xxxxxx

Tristain's economy is booming, Tristain's economy is now in front of every nation in Halkegenia. Leaving Tristian's economy in first place, second place is Germania, third place is Gallia and last is Albion. Nobles of Tristain were getting richer than ever, including the Valliere's. Tristain's unemployment rate was from 7.5% to 3.2%.

Inside the royal palace, Louise, Saito, Henrietta, and Agnes were sitting down in a private room to celebrate this wonderful revolution.

"Saito throughout these 3 months, Tristian's economy is booming thanks to you're greatest inventions, the nobles are more happier, commoners are getting smarter and more literate, infact a school for commoners has been opened up."

"To Saito" Henrettia said as he raised her wine cup"

"To Saito!" everyone said as they took a sip.

"Saito tell me where did you get the idea of harnessing electricity?"

"Actually it was invented by a man named, Benjamin Franklin. What happens on a stormy day, Benjamin Franklin was able to create a kite and attached it with a key he called it the Kite Experiment. He proved that Storm clouds carried electricity and lightning was nothing by a heavily charge spark of electricity"

"Lighting has electricity?" Louise asked

"Of course"

"Hmm we do have some mages that can perform lightning, maybe they can help with the production of electricity"

Saito nodded "Sounds a good idea, by the way how is the new electricity in the school Louise?"

"It's great, the school lights are brighter than torches, plus safer!' she said "the last time we had a fire accident was probably 10 years ago before I joined" she said. "Also copies of textbooks are just wonderful, the quality is great, easy to ready, also I like how we changed from quills to these new utensils called Pencils, and pens."

"That's great, School tools are now revolutionized, Agnes how is your newly upgraded musket rifle?"

She showed her new musket rifle, this time it's a customized one. It has a scope, it is reloaded through a lever, therefore it's no longer a musket but a lever rifle. Her flintlock pistol has been replaced with a revolver.

"It's great Saito, this idea using a scope is much easier and plus I can see better far away, also the revolver is such a remarkable use. It can hold at least 6 ammo in. Saito you are something" she said as she smiles.

"Thanks Agnes!" Saito said

Just the Wales came in through the door "Am I interrupting something?" he asked

"Oh no please come on in Wales" Saito said as Wales sat down to pour himself a glass of wine.

"Wales I might have a way to reclaim Albion again"

"Really, you do?"

"Yes, I was thinking, If I could make enough robot soldiers with the combination of the Musketeer Knights with newly upgraded Muskets, Also if we can somehow upgrade these airships to a new stronger one, in my theory, we can beat Reconquista.

"You really think your robot army, and the musketeer knights can take back Albion?"

"In theory yes, since the technology has been upgraded. Also I just found out that you have another cousin could also might take a future Throne and he's related to your Founder"

"Who...who is it. You need to tell me who it is!" Wales said eagerly

"Well according to the DNA I discovered, do you remember a girl name Tiffania Westwood,"

"Why yes she is a resident in the palace"

"I learned that she is the Cousin of Henrettia and you"

Everyone gasped at these revelations.

"Her father is named Montreal de Albion, but her mother is remained unknown"

"Uncle Montreal? He has a daughter?"

"Yeah and that is Tiffania"

Wales stood up "Bring her here right away!" he told the guard

The guard went outside to find Tiffania

Xxxxxxxx

New Reconquista (Formerly Albion), Unknown location

"Oliver Cromwell is currently taken hostage in Tristain, looks like we need to accelerate our plans"

"As of today, I shall be the new leader of Reconquista" A new lady with a mark on her forehead that says, Mjöðvitnir which means the mind of god.

"Yes, Oliver Cromwell has made you as second deputy, as of today, Sheffield shall be the new leader of Reconquista"

"All hail Sheffield"

Everyone chanted "All hail Sheffield" as she gave an evil grin

As the chant ended everyone sat down "So how is the espionage going on in Tristain?"

"Well according to our Reconquista Espionage, they have discovered that Tristan's economy is booming!"

Everyone gasped "How?!"

"We just found out that Tristian has seemed to enter a new era of technology. Though magic is still available, Tristan technology level is something that is never unheard of before. Whit smoke coming out of huge buildings, the commoners are becoming more literate called Printing Press, Muskets are becoming more powerful and faster reloading. They are also able to get these light sources from a transparent bulb. No fire is needed"

"Preposterous! No such thing can be achieved!" one rejected

"It is TRUE! She snapped "our espionage is very honest and if these things are true, there is chance that it's going to be tough to conquer Tristain with a thriving economy, plus these new weapons they have"

"If we sent an army, it's still going to be tough"

"Should we use Golem?"

"No save these for later!" Sheffield said

"Should we try to steal some of these weapons?"

"No we're going to show that magic is more superior than those worthless muskets" she said it with pride!

Xxxxxxxxx

At the school, Henrettia made plans to shut down the school to train female students, but after signing a contract with Saito's new company in Tristain, she has more confidence with his technology, and his robotic humanoid army that they can handle this invasion within their borders. In the school, Saito built a targeting station for the musketeer knights to practice to aim and shoot with the newly rifles that they received. Indeed the Musketeer Veterans were deeply impressed with the new upgrades they got. These new upgrades were easier to reload. With a new scope it was easier for the recruits and thoses who had terrible eye sights.

THe school was being powered by Solar Panels that Saito installed a month back. It was installed in the roofs and ground. Colbert curiously looked at this contraction

"So what do you think Colbert?! Saito asked

"What is this thing?" he asked

"Solar panels, the ability to harness power from the sun"

"Power from the sun?"

"They work by absorbing the sunlight with photovoltaic cells, genearting direct current energy and then converting it to usable alternating current with the help of inverter technology." Saito explained

Colbert drooled from this device it was just perfect a simple contracting to get electricity from the sun

"Saito this is amazing your device and inventions are making good progress for the nation, also the economy is boominb, the unemployment rate is decreasing, Saito if I was the king of this nation I would grant you the noble title, Chevalier

"Thanks Colbert" he said

"I guess my inventions turn out well…..Halkegenia, Welcome to the Industrial Revolution" 


	16. Chapter 15: Plan for an Invasion

Chapter 15: The Plan for an Invasion

Saito was back at his lab for an invasion plan for Albion. Though he had a holographic map plus a simulated program. He played back how the invasion would work. He first got the idea of sending one of his transport ships filled with Military Robots, and another transport ship filled with the musketeer Knights. Thanks to their newly upgraded rifles, they no longer had to delay for a reload instead they reloaded with a lever. Saito played back the simulation all over again and saw if any changes needed.

Meanwhile in another building created by Saito, but funded by the Royal Government, it was a building for new recruits for the Musketeer Knights. After this economic boom, more women were confident to Join the musketeer knights, though some common men wanted to join, but were denied. The Musketeer knights received at least 20 women joining weekly. Some are from out of town and some are from local cities. Agnes was you can say the manager of the newly Musketeer Knight Program. One place is a shooting range, another place is a huge field of women who are learning the basics and such. There are towers in the area. They are watching with the latest scopes that Saito gave. 24/7 they are watching, but switch places after 6 hours of service.

WIth the help of the printing press, new books were published in weeks, Daily Current Events were making more newspapers, Cotton Gins were able to create clothes little faster, Steamships were now put into use only for transportation services and not military use yet.

(Private Room, Royal Palace, Tristain)

Henrettia, Saito, Louise, Wales, Agnes and Tiffania were sitting at a table discussing retaking Albion, and also talking about Tiffania's place in the Royal Family. Saito also brought a chess size hologram on how the battle plans would work.

"Ok so I created this simulation."

"What is that?" Wales asked

"This is a hologram, this is a simulation on how the invasion would go." 

The Hologram showed one side of the Tristain forces and the opponent team Reconquista. It showed a battle between the two sides, if this goes to plan, then the invasion would be a success. Then after they can overthrow and execute the leaders of Reconquista, and take over the throne again

"So I managed to send in drones to do espionage, so if mages are mostly the military, then we don't need to send any mages into the battle, instead I'll replace them with my metal army, also since the Musketeer Knights are available with advanced weaponry and possible if we can get an alliance with Germania, then this invasion would be god mode"

"Drones?" Henrettia asked

"Unmanned vehicles" he said "easier without getting caught. They get sent into the high sky, since Albion dosen't have advanced technolgoy, so our advantage would be easy."

"Maste SAito is correct, Albion doesn't have the technology and since Master Saito has all the tech, it would be easy. Out percentage of winning is exacly 97% Percent" Mari said

"Excellent!" Louise said "We'll kick those Reconquista back to the stone ages!"

"Yes but I don't think they're going to be welcome. According to my recorded drones, they were people celebrating in the streets that the Royal Family is gone"

"So what do we supposed to do?"

"Well I say, we should change the type of Government. A government the same as mine. I call it a Monarchy, but with constitutional rights, and a parliament"

"A constitution?" Wales

"Parliament?" Henrettia said

"Explain?" Wales said

"Well a constitution is like an organized fundamental principles or established precedents, or you can say a system of laws"

"Interesting" Wales said

"This mean the royal family would no longer run the nation instead you have to get someone else to run the nation., called a Prime Minister"

"That bogus, this goes against what our founder believes in" Louise said

"Well if you insist, but if you want the nation to accept the Royal Family again, you're going to give the people the power to elect your leaders instead by bloodline"

"Well Saito it's most unlikely it will happen, but I'll think about it, but for now I want to take over Albion again, and let the nation be at peace." Wales said

"Hmm If you managed to take over Albion again, then we will modernize Albion, this time it will be an economic boom, this time it would be a great nation."

"Good plan!" Henrettia said

"And maybe after has been retaken, then maybe you and Wales finally be married"

Wales and Henrettia blushed "Saito please!" Henrietta said

"HAHAHAH Just Kidding, but yeah this will work do you all agree"

Everyone gave a nod

Xxxxxx

Saito on the other hand began the biggest project ever, to build a railroad all over the nation. Though he needed help. Robot workers will be involved, all types of mages will help build and turn this nation to a new level of transportation including Colbert.

"Ok if I'm going to make this railroad, this will take years to make."

Saito drew out a map of Tristain and it's railroad systems on where it would be. First he drew domestic travel, then if Germany became allies, he managed to create railroad tracks onto Germania lands. His design would be a steampunk train, but the interior design will look modern looking. Louise entered his lab seeing what he was doing.

"Saito there you are, dinner is about to start"

"Oh I will be right there"

"What are you working on?" she asked

"A model for the train that me and my workers are gonna build"

She looked at the train model, though she never saw anything like it, but it looked great. A design for commoners and nobles to sit in. He also designed the inside on what they might look like. Through using Drafting Technology, he was able to create a nice replica of the inside.

"Looks amazing SAito" she said

"Thanks Louise" he said as he put the stuff down "I'm ready for dinner"

Saito followed Louise up the stairs heading to the mess hall. THey see students were reading some newspapers and some reading new published books. As well as eating.

"The two sat down next to each other. Guiche, Kirche, and Tabitha who is always reading went up to Saito

"Hey Darling"

Satio banged his head to the table "What do you want Kirche" he asked

"OH I am so impressed with the way you brought Tristain into a new era of technology. Also these inventions you brought are amazing"

"Yeah Saito I'm very interested in your work. Say I noticed in the morning that you put some type of water fountain in the corner"

"Oh that's a water filter. You see water can be dirty sometimes and that thing filters the water 3 times, because the water I tasted here is nothing more than tap water. Let me tell you it's not good"

"Tap water? You mean from sinks and stuff?" Guiche asked

"Correct, so I recommend that you not drink from the sink instead I want you to drink from the water filter instead. Just trust me"

"What about Tabitha's water, since she's a water mage"

"Tabitha mind if I take a drink if you're water?"

Tabitha then pour a small amount of water into a glass of cup. Saito then began to taste it. It turns out this type of water has no taste, nor does not have an acidic. If his judgement is correct then this water is in the middle of the PH scale.

"Hmm turns out water mages have very neutral taste according to the PH scale"

"The PH scale?" Kirche asked

"Mari can you explain the pH scale?" Saito asked

"Sure thing it is used to specify how acidic or basic a water-based solution is. For an example, wine would be somewhere in the acidic, and water would be in the middle, but filtered water would be in the alkaline level"

"You can say it can measure how acidic or how much alkaline is" he said

Everyone nodded.

Xxxxx

Saito heads back to the factory where the commoners were working. According to the commoners that are working in Hiraga's electronic and Marksman corp, they said that Saito is a great boss, and he's nothing like the nobles who are greedy, and stuff. They give them breaks and lunch breaks. Schedules are smooth, and they have also introduced them to the clock in. When they get clocked in, they are at work, and getting paid by the hour.

Saito looked at the workers inspecting, cleaning, and in another room is the research room. Many of them were also scientists, but they were underground scientists. There is also a mining facility created by the robot workers, but soon replaced with commoners who needed money for their families. He found the perfect mine where he found iron, gold, diamonds, and other resources.

As he was heading outside, a dragon seem to appear from the sky, and it was a young man riding it. He was about Saito's age, then he landed on the side of the factory. He got off and looked up at the factory. It was huge and big, but not as big as the Tristain's palace. He can see white smoke coming out. He was truly amazed and wanted to know more.

"Excuse me hello may i speak to the owner of this place" Julio asked

"That would be me, I am Saito Hiraga" he said as they both shook hands

"Nice to meet you" Julio said

"Why don't you come inside to my office, we have treats" he said

Xxxxxx

Saito invited Julio inside the factory. Inside the factory, Julio looked around, the interior design was so different. It was not materialistic at all, instead it looked more like a blacksmith's area, but he can see muskets moving by themselves, commoners inspecting and maintaining. He also see steel and other raw resources. Then he can see steel humans walking and putting things inside some cases, and some type of steel arms building muskets. He mouth was open in awed.

Inside Saito's office, He gave him some tea and donuts. "Thank you" he said

Julio took a sip of the tea and a bite of the donut "wow this treat is good what is it?"

"Donuts? Ring food delicious,"

"Ok so what are you interested in?" saito asked

"Everything I would like to know who you are, and where you come from. Also these buildings, how do they work?"

"ok well this is going to take a long time to explain

Saito explained who he is and where he is from. The only answer he can say he is from far away. He also explained what a factory is and how it runs. He also explained power from the sun and from underground geothermal activity. He then explains what production line is as well as the newly muskets that he gave.

"Wow I could imagine if other nations have these types of buildings. We could make stuff real fast, Also these newly lever rifles, I would like a demonstration of it."

"Of course" he then took out his transparent pad and showed a video of Agnes firing the lever action rifle. Julio looked at the video. Julio nodded in approval, he then looked at Saito's wrist. He knows what it says and compared to his wrist that says "Vindalfr"

"Gandalf? Are you Gandalf?"

"Yes I am, why did you ask?" he ask as he narrowed his eyebrow

Julio revealed his right arm. Saito looked at a surpirsed look. "I am Vindalfr, the right hand of god,Saito let this keep this a secret between you and me."

SAito nodded "So who is your familiar"

"The pope, Pope Vittorio is my master"

"Mine is Loiuse Valliere of the Valliere family"

"Another void mage"

"But she's not just my master, but my girlfriend"

"I see, master and servant fall in love? That's unheard of but ok as long you tow are happy I don't cake. So promsie you keep this a secret"

"Don't worry" he said

"Well I must be off"

"Where you going?" he asked

"I'm heading to the school. You need a lift?"

"Ya I don't want to walk all the way back there"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Tristain Magical Academy)

Julio and Saito arrived at the academy. Students were talking to each other and having wee hours, it was until it was interrupted when Julio and Saito arrived at the academy when they landed the dragon.

"Saito?" Louise looked up

Saito and Julio got off the dragon and walked over to Louise, while Julio just made a charm pose which made all the girls squeal.

"Saito where have you been?" She asked and who is that guy?

"Went back to check on my factory, and this is Julio. He is from Romalia"

"The Holy Lands?"

"Yeah, we discussed about many stuff"

"Like what?"

"Well expanding my company to other countries like Germania and Romalia. From what I heard from him, Gallia is run by a crazy king"

"And Albion is under a crazy new leadership, so we should try to ally with Germania, and I know what to do"

"What?"

"If we propose an alliance with Germania, I can use my inventions with Germania."

Then Kirche went behind Saito "Oh I'm sure Germania would love your inventions, Emperor Albert III is a down to earth emperor, and loves new ideas and inventions. Espeically the people of Germania are down to earth. Surely your inventions could get the alliance back with Tristian" she said

"You think so?" Saito asked

"Kirche don't tempt Saito. Your barbaric nation will betray us"

"Oh I am serious. Albert III will never turn anyone's back. Especially you Saito, I think your inventions will fully bring alliance with Tristian"

"Well let's see what the Queen say about this" he said "for now, we need to focus on the Albion Invaison"

"I agree" Louise said "If you and Wales planned this invasions"

"We can get Germania involved as well" Saito said "but that comes last"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Henrettia got a word from Germania saying that he had to cancel the royal wedding. Though upset about not getting an alliance, she might have the chance to marry Wales after this invasion.

"Your highness, Miss Louise, and Saito are here on your behalf"

"Oh bring them In" she said

Saito and Louise entered the room where Henrettia was sitting. She was sitting in a throne

"Louise!" she smile "Saito!"

"Your highness!" sSaito said "I heard your royal marriage has been canceled. Though I have a proposed to get a military alliance again"

"How so?"

"If I can give some of my inventions to Germania, then maybe this alliance will come back."

"How you're not royalty, your not a noble"

"Yes, but remember when we signed a 1 year contract, I'll do the same with Germania. If they accept they will get inventions I own also they will receive good amount of money back, and i will get the rest"

"Oh yeah, Saito you are a genius. We must do this now. I will send an international message to Germania. Saito can your plane reach Germania at a fast speed?"

"Of course, the ship I got from Tarbes can take me to Germania in about an hour or so"

"Perfect. Saito and Louise I want you two to go to Germania and begin negotiations." Henrrettia siad

"I will be your highness. We will not fail you"

Xxxxxxxx

Henrettia gave them a paper that consisted of the words of Henrietta. A letter to give to Albert III.

Saito and Louise hopped onto the two manned fighter jet. But how do they get the inventions on board, well Saito materializer where he can take up all the atoms and put them in one storage space. His Gandalf activated as he touched the fighter jet. The two got on the jet and began activating the jet. The jet went VTOL as it flew into the sky. Then he accelerated the speed. He then looked at the map showing coordinates to the capital.

"Geez Saito I haven't rode on this flying machine in a while"

"Feeling air sick?"

"No just i haven't rode this in a while" she said

Xxxx

An hour of flight has passed. They are now in Germania lands below. Louise and Saito see the cities of Germania. The captial was just ahead. As they descend, the people of Germania can hear the fighter jet from above, but they all just assumed it was just a dragon.

"He lands in a large landing area that is next to the Royal Palace where Albert III resides. Guards were terrified of the fighter jet or to them, steel dragon. Surprised to see two people coming out.

"Who are you and why have you come to the palace?"

"My name is Louise Valliere, a noble of Tristain, and this is Saito Hiraga he is my well my partner. We have a message for Albert III from the Queen of Tristain"

"Very well I shall escort you to him" a guard said as the two got off and was taken

Xxxxxxx

Albert was at his room eating his lunch with his bathrobe. One of his guard kncoked on his door "Your highness"

"Yes"

"We got a message from Tristain. Two people from Tristian are here with you"

"Very well I shall be out there in a minute" he said

Albert got up from his chair and put on his casual clothes on and exited his room. He then walked to the throne room where he sat down to his throne. "Let them in"

As the doors open, two young teens walked in heading towards Albert. ALbert looked closely at them.

"Greeting Your highness. My name is Saito Hiraga and this is Louise. She is my partner. We have a message from Henrietta de Tristain"

Saito gave him the scroll of paper. Albert opened up the paper and read it "interesting, hmm ok"

"So looks like Henrettia wants a military alliance, but through Saito" he said

"Yes, I propsed a deal"

"Oh?!"

Saito then dematerialized some of his inventions out of his storage capsule. It made the nobles and the guards go away believing he was some powerful mage.

"Are you a mage?" A noble asked

"No I'm commoner"

"He is very intelligent, he created these stuff and helps the benefits of Tristian" Louise said

Materialization is finished. It showed them the printing press machine, a steam combustion engine, and others. Saito explained what these are and he also specifically explained the dangers of them.

"Interesting inventions. This would be perfect for our nation" Albert III said

"Yes all you gotta do is signed this 1 year contract also the Germanian-Tristain military alliance"

Saito gave him the contract and the Military Alliance treaty" Albert read it carefully not to be sure he is bullshitting him. After reading the contract carefully, he then signed both the contract and the treaty

"Thank you for your time Albert, these belong to you now. I shall take my departure. My workers will be ready to create a factory here in Germania."

"I am looking forward to your new inventions" Albert smiled!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The couple has returned from their short mission to Germania. They landed in front of the school, and head straight to the royal castle. Waiting was Hernettia.

"Back so soon?" Henrettia asked

"Yeah, we just finished negotiations" SAito said

"Really how did it go"

"Germania has finally accept a miltiary alliance with Tristain"

"Wonderful! Saito Louise I am so grateful that you are able to do that."

"I guess this means that an invasion is going to happen I assume" Derf said

"Indeed Derf indeed" Mari said "If we combined the forces of Saito humanoid robotic army with the newly upgraded muskets and a military alliance with Germania, theres is a 95% Chance that Albion will be retaken."

"Excelletn Mari!" Saito said as he turned to Henrettia "You're highness are you ready for an invasion to retake Albion?"

"Yes, Wales are you?"

"Yes, we shall take back Albion, and the Royal Family will be finally be at eased" Wales said as he smiles

"Louise, are you willing to help us to take back Albion?"

Louise nodded

"Ok it is settled then. Look out Reconquista, we are coming for you, and we will take back the lands of Albion and we will put all of your into Justice!" Saito said

Inside the cell that Fouqet was in, she was sleeping in the comfortable bed. Every morning, she would wake up for breakfast served by Mari. She would finish eating them, then Mari would take the dishes and wash them. Everyday she hears the weather temperature, it was getting on her nerves. She just couldn't handle the fact the weather station kept on saying today it's sunny, today it's sunny, today it's sunny. It was driving her nuts

"ARGH I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!" she said

"GANDALF GANDALF!"

Saito went to the prison area to see Fouqet worrying "what do you want?"

"GANDALF I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'VE BEEN EATING THE SAME THING ALL OVER OVER AGAIN, I'VE BEEN HEARING THAT SAME WEATHER PERSON SAYING IT"S SUNNY! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"No, you are a criminal"

"PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING! I SWEAR TO BRIMIR, I WANT TO CHANGE, I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE! PLEASE" Fouqet went on her knees "PLEASE GANDALF I CAN"T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

"How do I know you are willing to change?"

"Gandalf I'm asking you that I am willing to do anything. I mean anything!"

"Hmm Since you sound very convincing, Maybe it is time to let you out!"

Fouqet had a huge smile in her face realizing that she was getting released. But the condition was that she had to wear this ankle bracelet and was locked completely. Saito explained that this ankle bracelet has a mic and tracker device. If that she tends to do something stupid, it will killer her immediatley. Fouqet nervously shaken by this and replied

"Yes Sir'

"By the way call me Saito"

"Ok, my real name is Matilda de Sachsen-Gotha"

"Are you a noble?"

"Was, I am a fallen noble"

"Ok so we are planning an invasion of Albion. We are planning to take back Albion."

"I thought all of the royal Family is dead"

"No Wales is taking refuge in Tristain. Also we are thinking about putting Tiffania into the family as well"

"Too Dangerous, Albion is very anti-Elf, I don't think that would be a great idea"

"I see, Well if Wales is alive, maybe he and Hernettia can get married and start a new family."

"That's a good start, do you want me to do anything?"

"Well you are going to help me to win this war."

She nodded "What is that?"

"Can you give us information about Reconquista?"

"Yes, Reconquista is located in Londinium, if I'm correct they would relocate their base where the royal family would be. So yeah the royal palace would be Reconquista's new base"

"Any other information?"

Xxxxxxxxx

It was time for the invasion, Though Henrettia didn't like wars, it was very hard for her to make that decision. She was given a paper to sign the declaration of war. After that, she put on her military outfit.

"Looks like were fighting in another war" she said

"May Brimir Protect you" Marianne said to her

"May Brimir protect us all" she said

Henrettia entered an Airship from the military base of the Capital. Alongside with Wales, Julio, and other high ranking nobles.

Tristain

400 Mages (counting Louise, and small amount of Tristain Students)

700 Musketeer Knights

6.0K Sentient Robotic Fighters

100 Commoners (including Saito)

100 Griffin Knights

Golems (Matilda)

Disadvantages:

Lower than Albion's Military Unit

Advantages:

Technologically Advanced

700 Musketeer Knights Armed with Lever Rifles, bullet proof vest, and key members only carry radio tech including Agnes.

Saito's Fighter Jet

Radio Access

Albion

600 Mages

300 Musketeer Knights

Dragon Forces

Orcs

Trolls

Others

POINT OUT this is 70,000 Troops

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saito will lead the way as he can show directions to Albion. Louise will be sitting on Saito's lap. While Saito led the way to Albion, THe Mages were on the front lines, next with the Musketeer Knights with the Griffin knights on their side. Troops were being transported to a Transport ship. Mages were flying and some stayed inside the ship. Before they took off, Saito installed some upgrades to the airships that would be easier. He installed a radio so Saito and Henrettia can communicate. Then Henrettia will pass on the message to the others through a microphone. Yes Saito also installed microphones and speakers as well.

Hours passed by as they land on Albion Airspace. Of course Reconquista was informed about this. Though Dragon Mages thought they could take down the steel dragon, too late, Saito's armed airship shot them down in no time. After the airspace was cleared, Transport ships landed in the outskirts of Londinium. It was all nothing but wilderness. In the far distance, it was the city of Londinium. Everyone got out, but Except for Henrietta, Wales, and Julio and some commoners who will be firing out cannons. Calvary Troops were ridig horses, Griffin Knights were flying in the sky, dragon troops flying in the sky, Musketeer Knights rode along side with the Mages while Henrettia, Wales, and julio Rode onto the airship and heading towards Londonium. Matilda was also on the ship. Henrettia went up to her

"Matilda"

Matilda turned around

"Will you use your Golem to fend of and sieges?"

"I will you're highness" she said

"Ok I will trust you," she said

They were just on the other side of the city,but on the other side was Reconquista Troops defending the city of Londinium. They are waiting for Tristain's troops to come over and fight.

"Well well it looks like it's time to fight Reconquista" Saito said "We are going to take back Albion and put them to Jusitce"


	17. Chapter 16: Take it Back

Chapter 16: Take it Back

"There it is Londinium" Wales said

Saito activated his communication device that Henrettia, and Wales were given for the time being. "Wales, when do you want to begin?"

"Whenever you are" he said

"Alright, this is our last chance. Tell everyone if they are ready, If so let's began the raid"

Wales headed over to the bridge of the airship and announced "Attention everyone. I want you all to be ready. Once we began this raid there was no turning back. This will be a tough battle that we are going to be fighting. You all better be sure that you are ready. Armed whatever you have and we shall begin.

Wales gave 10 minutes to everyone to be prepared. After preparing He then announced "Everyone the time has come to take back our beloved nation of Albion. After tonight, if we able to conquer Albion again, then we shall bring justice to Reconquista"

Everyone cheered in happiness "

"Alright everyone let's go."

The cavalry team of Mages, Musketeer knights, and a drop of Robotic fighters ran to the city of Londinium, but were stopped by a unit of Reconquista troops. Agnes put 10 bullets inside the lever rifles and began firing over and over, and using pulling the lever from the bottom. Mages used their magic, and some used their alchemy to cover the Albion soldiers into oil and Kirche used her fire to burn them up.

Saito found a group of Orcs, trolls and humans. As the mages we're going to target the aircraft, Saito dropped a napalm strike on them leaving all of them to be burned alive. Robotic workers who were also armed, some were using swords and some used lever action rifles.

"Alright that should be good enough" Saito said

"What did you just use?" Louise asked

"Napalm" he said as Louise looked down at the burning corpse. Seeing how terrifying it was.

"Red team take the east side of the gate, Blue team head to the west side, everyone else keep following me" Agnes said as she began shooting her revolver at the Albion's Musketman. Using her skillful aims she was able to get 6 head shots. She then reloaded by shaking the empty bullets out and putting 6 more in. Another Musketeer was running and user her rifle and constantly using the reload lever.

"Contact down" Agnes said

Germanian Calvary's and Troops were also fighting the Albion Troops. Swords were clashed and rifled were making boom sounds. Germanians are known to be barbaric, but for the Albions, it was overwhelmingly tough to beat them. Albion troops were losing troops by the minute.

A golem has appeared from the ground. It was an earth golem but it wasn't Matilda's.

"Looks like that's my que" Matilda said as she rushed over and spawned her Golem. She was on its shoulder

"Go my golem" she said as her Golem kills off the Albion Army. Then it began to have a 1 on 1 fight with the other Golem.

"Well well well if it isn't our old Friend Matilda"

"Don't talk just fight" she said

The Golem began wrestling. While on the ground robotic fighters were fighting with the mages.

The Royal Airship we're firing cannon balls at the huge army unit. Horses were getting terrified of it and some died.

The golem fight ends with Matilda's Golem winning. "Hahaha I still got the power" she said

Saito was now hovering in the sky with Louise. He could see the whole view from the sky. He can see the Royal Palace from here.

"Ok Louise im going to full dive and start shooting" Saito said

The fighter jet now goes on full dive and was able to shoot the albion army. Leaving all of them dead. The cannon balls made a breach. The Tristain ran through the damaged walls as the Musketeer shot whoever was in their way. Mages took on the Albion Mages. Quickly that was taken care of because they retreated to the Palace or they died. Citizens were retreating to their homes as they watched the intruders running to the palace

"Mommy what's going on" a daughter asked her mother

"Its ok sweetheart they won't hurt us"

"Well looks like that is taken care of" Saito said a he lands to the ground

Louise and Saito got off the plane as they hurried over to the rest.

Reinforcements have arrived at the city. Overwhelming it was a lot, but Louise used her explosive magic void to destroy the majority of the army. Leaving the rest to be shot by a Musketeer Knight.

"I know a passageway to the Palace, follow me" Wales said as everyone follows him. Saito and Louise were on their tale. They entered the passageway in the castle. They walked through the sewers and then Wales opened up a hatch that led inside. Everyone got out of the passageway as they got out,

"HEY YOU THERE!"

They were spotted but thanks to Agnes she was able to shoot their heads. As their bodies fell to the ground

( another location in The Palace)

"Looks like they breaches the Castle" sheffield said

"What do we do now?" One of the meebers asked

Sheffield also known as the mind of god contacted her Master. Her master told her to abandon Albion and Reconquista. After that she teleported.

"Hey where did she go?"

"She better not abandoned us"

Musketeer knights checked every room along side with the mages. After all it was ordered by Wales. As they reach to the final room, they kicked the door open to find Reconquista memebers sitting in chair.

"FREEZE!" Agnes shouted

The members raised their hands. Also they dropped their wands as a musketeer grabbed their wands.

"You are coming with us!" Agnes said. The memebers agreed. As they were escortes with their hands on their head. Upon arriving outisde to see an airship and see Wales alive and well.

"Prince Wales?!"

"Impossible you were stabbed to death!"

"Yes but i've come back from the dead to revenge my family. As Prince of Albion...YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST FOR TREASON!" He said "get them out of here" the musketeer kniggys escorted them to the airship and to the cells that were created by Saito. A high security cell.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Everyone was outside of the palace. Everyone was cheering and celebrating their victory

Wales went up to Saito "Saito, I couldnt thank you enough for helping me retaking Albion. Not only that but saving my hide."

"Your highness, the pleasure is all yours" Saito said

"Saito I couldnt thank you enough for everything" Henrettia said

Saito bowed

"We should celebrate" Wales said

"Not now," Saito pointed at Louiseswho is sleeping on the ground. As Saito grabbed Louise bridal style "say Wales dose your palace have guest rooms?"

"Yes, follow me" he said as Saito Followed him. Henrettia went inside and Sat down on the benches. As Julio followed

"Well its over" Julio said

"Yes for now. We need to investigate more of Reconquista. If Cromwell is no longer in control, then who is in control?"

"Her name is Sheffield!" Matilda said as she walked up

"Sheffield?"

"Yes, though I don't know much about her, I don't know what she can do, but all I know that she is from Gallia"

"Do you think she might have connections with King Joseph despite him being a maniac?"

"Maybe, but all I know she became the new leader after Cromwell's imprisonment"

"I see a secretary" Julio said "Maybe these other convicts will tell us"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saito places Louise in the bed of the Guess room. "Might as well get some rest" he said

"Partner sleep next to her since shes your lover" derf said

Saito nodded as he laid down next to her. Saito instantly fell asleep. After getting some rest for the next few hours, Louise was the first to wake.

"What a nice rest" Louise said but as she looked on her side she saw Saito. Louise was blushing red "S-s-s-s-saito?!"

Saito was still asleep, snoring but suddenly wakes up. "Louise" he said

"S.s.s.s. what are you doing?"

"Oh well u were asleep and I placed u in the guest room"

"Where are we?"

"Albion Royal Palace."

"Wait were still at Albion?"

"Yeah everyone is tired from the invasion"

"I see wheres Henrettia?"

"Oh with Wales"

Louise then laid back down in the bed but then Saito went on top of her "Saito!"

"Louise" he said as he kissed her. He then began to slid her slide out and unbuttoning her shirt just a little.

"Saito not here" she said "im serious Saito can we do this back at the school"

"Oh sorry" he said as he got her. Saito then pecked her lips. Then Louise hugged him "Saito I am so proud of you. Your plan worked. Albion is free from Reconquista, and Wales is safe and sound. Saito, I don't know what I would've done without you" She siad as she beagn to tear up.

"Louise…" SAito said quietly as he returned the hug.

Xxxxxxxx

Back at Albion, The Nobles and Commoners didn't seem to have an idea what was going on. They didn't know that Wales was still alive. So to let them know, Wales got onto the Airship. Then the Airship began to hover in mid air. Saito turned on the microphone at full volume. Wales then began to speak

"People of Albion this is Wales Tudor, the Prince of Albion"

People were shocked to see Wales was still alive. Could Reconquista be lying to them just to be power hungry?

"You all may be wondering what was going, and you deserve an answer. Well Reconquista has brainwashed all of you. Reconquista only wanted power. A power hungry organization

"Like we're going to belive in that" A commoner said

"Yes I know our family may be in a bad state, but finally I want to make that debt. I've been studying why we are failing this system, well it's because we are not making progress."

Everyone was staring at the airship that wales was in

"But I've done some research, and I have found my answer. I made a friend named Saito HIraga. Saito is a scientist, a researcher with expertise. I've seen his works in Tristain. Tristan's economy is higher than ever. Unemployment rate is going down, New technology is advancing. So i have made a decision that this nation will prosper again with great Progress by making a 1 year deal with the Great Scientist Saito Hiraga"

Though Albionians heard the Tristian economy through Hearsay, but through the voice of Wales, he sounded very serious.

"So I would like to say that, LET BEGIN A NEW ERA OF ALBION LET'S GET REVOLUTIONIZED!" Albion said with Pride!

Then the people of ALbion started cheering and screaming. Through the voice tone of Albion it sounded very convincing. Everyone began chanting "Love live the Tudors!"

"You did it, so shall we began signing" Saito asked

Wales smiled and nodded. He was given a pen and signed his name in cursive in the contract.

"Thank you Wales, Pleasure doing business with you. So as I return to Tristain, we shall began the Industrialization. Welcome to the Industrial Revolution Albion. It is time for new opportunities.

Xxxxxxxx

(Gallia, Capital)

Sheffiled returned to her master. King Joseph de Gallia or also known as the King of Gallia. Sheffield bowed down to his master apologizing to him.

"Please forgive me, my master. I failed to keep Reconquista alive in Albion."

"That's alright Sheffiled, we don't Albion anyways. We are heading for Plan B"

"And that is?"

"Plan B!" he said "If succeeded we can move onto our next plan

Xxxxxxxxx

(Tristain)

The Gang returned home leaving Wales and some loyal Remnants of the Tudor Family back in Albion. It's going to take a while for Albion to reconstruct. Wales found an old long mirror that belonged to his parents. Though he never understood why they kept it locked away, it was until it was revealed that he was taken back to Tristain and it lead to Henrettia's Palace,

Meanwhile Tristian Academy

Henrettia arrived at the Academy for a ceremony. Though no one knows what is going on. They were only told that all students need to come to the ceremony. As students sat down, watched when Henrettia in the mic stood with Speakers in the back that Saito had made. Agnes was behind her on her left, and Julio was on her right.

"Good Afternoon students of Tristain of Academy You all may be wondering what is going on. Today I am here to make someone a noble. He is a young man who did some good stuff in this world. Also he managed to take back Albion. As Queen of Tristain, I would like to ask Saito Hiraga to come up to the stand.

Saito was confused of course, even Louise and everyone. Though he went up the stage getting all the attention. "Saito please kneel"

Saito kneeled down with one knee

"Saito Hiraga, you prove to us that you are useful. You brought Tristian's economy in a great boom. Unemployment rate is low, You saved my beloved Wales from a crazy murderer, You saved Louise from Reconquista, and finally your plan of retaking Alboin was a success making you a hero of Halkegenia, and re-establishing the Tudor Family"

"A hero me no. Your highness I'm just doing something that is right"

Henretita smiled knowing how modest he was

"No Saito you did something. If it wasn't for you, I think we'll all be in big trouble" she said. Henrettia drew her sword and placed the blade from his left to right.

"I Queen Henrietta the First, Do hereby making Saito Hiraga a noble of Tristian. You are hereby earn the title "Lead Scientist, researcher, and head of the Cultural Exchange Program, Saito Chevalier de Hiraga"

"That's a long title" Louise said

"A commoner with a noble title, but wow long title" Another one said

"Darling is becoming a Noble!" Kirche said with a dreamy face.

"Long title" Tabitha said

Then Henrietta wrapped a cape around Saito and buttoned it onto him. "Saito please stand"

Saito stood up "Saito as Queen you are here by an Honorary Citizen of Tristain, so I want to say, Welcome To Tristain Saito" she said

Everyone applauded as everyone chanted his name

"Saito you are on my debt, if there is anything you wish I am willing to do it"

"Well let's continue on projects like the railroad" he said

Hernettia nodded

xxxxxxxxxxx

After the ceremony, it was lunch time. Saito was getting his lunch and filling up his water bottle from the water filter he had installed. He then sat down next to Louise. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked

"Oh Saito sure" she said as she smiled "Congratulations Saito. You officially became a noble of Tristain. I am proud of you Dog"

"Hey!" Saito said

"But you are my dog"

Saito chucked as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Then Guiche came up to Saito to congratulate him. THen he offered him to Join the Ordine Knights as a newly Noble. Saito accepted the offer.

After lunch, he returned to his lab seeing Derf in an umbrella stand and Mari on a moniter.

"Saito i want to say Congratulation on becoming a noble of Tristain' Mari said

"Thank you Mari"

"Yeah I congratulate the same as well Partner"

"Thanks Derf" he said as he entered a passcode to antoher room. He then entered the room taking out a long cart, about the size of a body. It was covered in white sheet.

"Hey Partner, what you got there?"

"Ah you see, since Mari has been stuck on this computer for the time being, I might as well give it a body"

He then yanked the sheets off revealing to be looking like a human body, but it was synthetic

"PARTNER DID YOU KILL A PERSON!?"

"Relax Derf, I made this, I am planning to give Mari Free Will"

"Master Saito?"

"Mari, you are not a slave of mine. I think you are a free robot. WIth Free wIll."

The Synthetic Human had a creamy skin, with brunette hair, and brown eyes. It was naked but no genitals thank goodness.

"Mari this will be your new look for now on"

"Master. I am just only a AI Computer not a robotic humanoid"

"Mari I am doing this because I care about you. You deserve freedom." Saito argued

He then inserted what looked like a USB card and transferred all of Mari's data to the card and then placed it inside the Synthetic Human back. Then he screwed it back in. He then turned on the body. The Synth Human stood up.

"Whoa what happened?" Mari asked

"Mari welcome to your new body" Saito said

"Master you gave me a new body?"

"Yes Mari, You now have free will. You deserve it."

"What does this mean?"

"It means you can make choices now. I recommend not to break any crimes"

"I was not programmed to commit any crimes." Mari said

"Yeah, but you're free now.": Saito said

"Wow Mari you look great in your new body" Derf said

"Why thank you Derf. If there is a chance If we could combined technology and magic together there is a high chance that Saito could do the same with you Derf"

"Really?"

"Wait what did you say Mari?" 

"About combining magic and technology"

"I see Technomagic, just like in these old school Science Fiction novels and movies. I noticed some of the Mages were using Alchemy which is our would Chemistry so if I could do a lot of research on Technomagic, then this whole Halkegenia can progress magic and technology at the same time" he said "Mari you are a genius thank you"

"Anything for my Master" Mari said


End file.
